La Forêt du Mystère
by Leena Asakura
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fic de Polaris -- Un accident dans le Hogwarts Express force les cinquième année à fuir dans une étrange forêt, où leurs vies seront encore plus en danger.
1. Changements

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

Nous voici réuni pour une autre traduction que j'avais prévue depuis un bon bout de temps (dansloup saura maintenant pourquoi il s'est vu refuser les droits de celle-ci…encore désolée…) Mais bon sur une note positive…vous voilà avec quelque chose à lire… Et oui une autre fic de Polaris, et celle là est très originale puisque jusqu'à présent, nous (elle et moi) n'en avons pas trouvé de semblable sur notre cher site adoré, ffnet…

Cette fic sera publié tous les jeudis…exceptionnellement celui là sort le mercredi… on va dire que c'est un avant goût… donc si vous voulez la suite… les reviews sont les bienvenues… j'ai déjà plein de fic en cours… alors…j'aime savoir quand elle plaise. 

------

**La Forêt du Mystère**

------

**Chapitre 1 : Changements**

------

Lorsque Harry arriva à la plate forme 9 ¾, il remarqua immédiatement des choses qui avaient changé par rapport à l'année précédente. Ce n'était pas à cause du bâtiment ou du train, le changement était principalement dû au fait qu'il y avait deux douzaines d'Aurors en train de patrouiller sur la plate-forme. Ils ne s'assuraient pas seulement que de mauvaises choses arrivent, ils accompagnaient également les enfants dans le train dès qu'ils arrivaient. Avec un petit sourire, Harry s'approcha du train, et alla vers un des Aurors qui tenait une longue liste de personnes. Avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre l'homme, une voix se fit entendre à côté de lui. Se retournant d'un coup, il fut face à face avec Mad Eye Moody. 

« Bonjour, Mr Potter. »

Harry le regarda nerveusement, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter devant cet homme. Finalement il ne choisit qu'un simple « Bonjour, monsieur. » Si l'Ex-Auror remarqua son malaise, il n'en laissa rien paraître. 

Faisant un signe vers la malle de Harry, l'homme dit. « Vous devriez réduire vos affaires, Mr Potter, nous attendons beaucoup de nouveaux étudiants, et j'ai peur que le train ne puisse pas tenir autrement. » 

Harry leva un sourcil. «  De nouveaux étudiants? Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, pourquoi autant ? »

L'Ex-Auror le regarda tristement. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a attaqué quelques écoles durant l'été. Par chance, il n'y avait que très peu de personnes à l'intérieur, je pense que le but était de rassembler le plus de monde possible à un endroit précis, et puisque Vous Savez Qui n'est pas encore assez fort pour entrer dans Hogwarts, il a commencé avec les autres. Dumbledore a été d'accord pour laisser les étudiants de ces écoles entrer dans Hogwarts. C'est également la raison pour laquelle il y a tant d'Aurors par ici, Voldemort aimerait vraiment avoir cette opportunité afin de tuer tous ces enfants. »

Harry serra ses poings, mais ne fit qu'acquiescer, il aurait espéré que quelqu'un lui dise ce qui s'était passé, mais il semblait que les gens pensaient qu'il y avait plus de sécurité de cette façon. Sans un autre mot, Harry fit ce que l'Auror lui avait dit, et rapetissa sa malle ainsi que la cage de Hedwige, après avoir dit à la chouette d'aller vers Hogwarts. Il était sûr que la chouette n'aimerait pas être rapetissée puis mis dans poche.  Ils partirent vers l'Auror en face d'eux qui tenait la liste, et Mad Eye lui dit avec un ton rapide qu'il allait escorter Harry vers son compartiment lui-même. L'homme ne fit qu'acquiescer et se retourna afin de s'occuper d'une fille que Harry reconnut comme étant une Ravenclaw de sixième année. 

Suivant Moody à travers le train, Harry fut surpris de découvrir combien tout était silencieux. Les discussions habituelles et les gens marchant à l'intérieur, cherchant un endroit n'étaient pas présents. La seule chose que l'on puisse voir, fut simplement les portes fermées, et de temps en temps, voir des étudiants qui étaient assis en silence derrière ses portes. Moody s'arrêta en face d'une porte, pratiquement au milieu du train, et se retourna pour faire face une nouvelle fois au garçon. « C'est le compartiment des cinquièmes années de Gryffindor, tes compagnons de classes seront amenés ici dès qu'ils arriveront. »

Harry hocha de la tête, et attendit patiemment, alors que l'homme ouvrait la porte pour lui. Il entra silencieusement, et entendit la porte se fermer derrière lui. Regardant autour de lui, il vit qu'il n'était pas la première personne à être arrivé. Assis dans un coin, pelotonné avec un livre dans ses mains, se trouvait Neville Longbottom. Le garçon leva les yeux vers lui anxieusement, mais se détendit légèrement lorsqu'il vit Harry sourire. 

S'asseyant en face de l'autre garçon, Harry commença une conversation. « Bonjour, Neville. Comment étaient tes vacances d'été ? »

L'autre garçon haussa des épaules. « C'était bien, j'ai passé la plupart de mon temps à marcher à travers la forêt à côté de ma maison et à ramasser des plantes, elles sont vraiment fascinantes. » Harry sourit, amusé par l'autre garçon, il était bien connu que la Botanique était l'un des seuls talents de Neville. « Et toi, Harry ? »

Harry eut un léger sourire. « Oh, cela s'est passé mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Même si je me doute que c'est principalement parce que j'avais du travail pour l'été, et que j'ai pu sortir de la maison de mes relatifs la plupart du temps. » Puis, Harry se renfrogna. « Tu ne ferais mieux de ne pas dire ça aux Professeurs. Je pense que le fait que j'aille chez les Dursley sert à ce que je reste dans la maison, pas à être dehors toute la journée. »

Neville le regarda anxieusement. « Mais Harry, cela aurait pu être dangereux ! Et si des Death-Eaters t'avaient attaqué ? »

Harry le regarda sans bouger. « Tu dis ça comme si j'avais le choix, Neville. Les Dursley insistaient, et je n'aurai pas eut à m'inquiéter des Death-Eaters si j'avais refusé. Mes relatifs, tellement plein d'amour, m'auraient blessé pratiquement autant que les Death-Eaters l'auraient fait si j'étais allé contre leur volonté. »

Neville se mordit les lèvres, alors que les autres entraient dans leur pièce, il savait que la vie de Harry dans cette maison était loin d'être parfaite, ils avaient tous vu les cicatrices qui se trouvaient sur le dos de Harry plus d'une fois, un souvenir des corrections qu'il avait reçu lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant. « Tu aurais pu écrire à Dumbledore. »

Harry secoua sa tête. « Il est suffisamment occupé, Neville, il n'y a aucun intérêt à ce qu'il le soit plus. »

« Inquiet pour qui ? »

Les deux garçons se retournèrent avec surprise, juste à temps pour voir un jeune Auror fermer à nouveau la porte. Harry sourit à la jeune fille qui se tenait devant la porte, il se leva de son siège et alla l'étreindre. Hermione lui rendit son sourire, le regardant anxieusement, s'assurant qu'il allait bien. « Harry, est ce que tu vas bien ? Tu m'as manqué. »

« Tu m'as aussi manqué Hermione. Et je vais bien. Je t'en parlerai plus tard, d'ac ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça, et le relâcha de son étreinte, et se tourna vers l'autre garçon, qui était en train de les regarder curieusement. Il n'était pas habituellement autour d'eux lorsqu'ils arrivaient tout d'abord dans le train, même s'ils avaient tendance à le rejoindre plus tard, habituellement après le déjeuner. « Bonjour Neville. »

« Hey, Hermione. »

La jeune fille s'assit à côté de Harry et regarda par la fenêtre. « Je me demande ce qui va arriver cette année. »

Harry soupira mais ne dit rien, il savait que si quelque chose arrivait, il serait en plein milieu, peu importait ce que les gens feraient pour empêcher ça. Il semblait toujours être au milieu des choses. Ses réflexions furent interrompues lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Une fille et un garçon entrèrent. Harry, Neville et Hermione accueillirent Lavender et Seamus alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à côté de Neville. Harry remarqua que la conversation était un peu forcée, même s'ils s'entendaient bien, et qu'ils pouvaient même être considérés comme de bons amis, ils ne passaient jamais le voyage en train ensemble. Pour garder l'humeur joyeuse, et essayer de se débarrasser de la tension, ils commencèrent à parler de leur été, accueillant Dean et Parvati lorsqu'ils entrèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Cinq minutes avant onze heures, Ron entra dans le compartiment, et alla immédiatement s'installer entre Harry et Hermione, les étreignant tour à tous. Pendant quelques instants, il y eut un autre silence inconfortable, Ron, Harry, et Hermione voulant parler entre eux, mais ils ne voulaient pas exclure les autres. La même chose semblait arrivé avec Dean et Seamus, et Parvati et Lavender. Finalement, Hermione prit un livre, et Ron proposa une partie de bataille explosive, parlant durant tout ce temps des farces que ses frères jumeaux avaient inventé durant l'été. 

------

Bon je vais pas mettre grand chose… comme c'est le premier chapitre en français… et qu'il y en a 17 en anglais… Juste… cliquer en bas à gauche… ^_^


	2. Attaque

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction.

Suis si contente d'avoir eut tout plein de review !!!! Merchiiiiii 

Bon je le dis pour la dernière fois… vu qu'on a fait le tour des fics… La suite de Destin (qui est la suite de La Trahison ) est sorti sous le nom de Triumvirat de Puissance… 

Voilà c'est tout 

Continuez à revivewer et à me dire ce que vous en pensez… (Leena qui retourne à ses 15 exams…. Déjà deux de passé…) 

------

**Chapitre 02 : Attaque**

------

Après avoir déjeuné, Harry s'était mis à somnoler, lorsque le train s'arrêta soudainement. Il fut immédiatement complètement éveillé, tous ses sens alertes. Il ne pouvait rien entendre venant du devant du train, mais il se doutait que les compartiments avaient sur eux des sortilèges de silence. Rapidement, il se dirigea vers la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir. Elle était fermée. Soupirant, il se demanda s'il devait utiliser sa baguette pour la déverrouiller, mais il doutait que les Aurors auraient mis un charme qu'un garçon de quinze ans ne pourrait briser. Soupirant à nouveau, il se retourna, et vit Seamus regarder par la fenêtre, qui était aussi enchanté pour ne pas s'ouvrir. Ils étaient effectivement pris au piège à l'intérieur du compartiment. Harry soupira. « Que devons nous faire ? »

Hermione le regarda sèchement. « Nous devons rester là, les Aurors vont s'occuper de… »

Elle n'eut jamais la chance de finir. Avec un cri perçant, Lavender recula dans Seamus, et montra la porte du doigt. Harry se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un homme masqué. Cette fois, il fut très heureux d'avoir la porte solide qui se tenait entre eux et le Death-Eater, cela retiendrait un petit moment l'homme hors du compartiment pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils devaient faire. Il entendit Hermione derrière lui jeter un charme de cassure qui aurait dû briser la fenêtre. Malheureusement, les Aurors avaient pensé à ça, et l'avaient protégé. Harry regarda anxieusement le Death-Eater, qui avait commencé à jeter des sortilèges sur la porte. Derrière lui, les autres étaient en train de rapidement chercher une façon de briser la vitre. Harry, encore en train de fixer l'homme, vit que la porte était sur le point de céder, et jeta désespérément des enchantements protecteurs qu'il avait appris durant l'été. Il entendit finalement un bruit de quelque chose en train de se casser, et vit que Ron, Dean et Seamus avait brisé la fenêtre, en ayant foncé dessus avec toutes leurs forces. Hermione passa rapidement à l'action. Prenant le bras de Neville, elle le tira vers la fenêtre, et tous deux sautèrent, suivit de près par les autres adolescents. Le dernier à sauter fut Harry, exactement à l'instant où le Death-Eater ouvrit finalement la porte. Sans regarder en arrière, Harry lui envoya un sortilège de pétrification. Il assuma que le sortilège avait atteint le bon endroit, puisqu'il n'y eut pas de réponse provenant du train. 

Les huit adolescents coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent, entrant rapidement dans la forêt qu'ils étaient en train de passer. Harry fermait la marche, mais il n'entendait personne les suivre, il risqua donc un coup d'œil derrière lui, et faillit pratiquement s'écrouler sous le choc, et cria aux autres de s'arrêter. Respirant difficilement, les Gryffindors firent ce qui leur étaient demandé, et le regardèrent nerveusement. Ne voyant aucun Death-Eater, ils se détendirent légèrement, et regardèrent autour d'eux. Lentement, quelque chose les frappa. Ils étaient en train de regarder dans la direction par laquelle ils étaient venus, mais ils ne pouvaient voir le train. Ils avaient à peine été dans la forêt depuis quelques minutes, mais ils semblaient s'être profondément enfoncé dans les bois. Cela ne pouvait pas être bon, cela n'avait aucun sens. Ron trembla. « Bon dieu, que se passe-t-il ici ? Nous ne devrions pas être si loin dans la forêt, il semblerait que nous ayons couru pendant des heures. »

Harry acquiesça. « Oui, c'est étrange. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment à propos de ça. »

« Comme tu aurais dû avoir aussi. »

Les adolescents se tournèrent tous vers Hermione qui regardait autour d'elle avec de grands yeux effrayés. Son visage était incroyablement pâle, et Harry vit qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Dean la regarda nerveusement. « Qu'est-ce que c'est Hermione ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec cette forêt ? »

La jeune fille avala et s'écroula sur le sol. « Le Hogwarts Express ne traverse qu'une seule forêt sur la route de l'école. La Forêt du Mystère. »

Ron, Parvati, Seamus et Neville pâlirent soudainement, ils semblèrent savoir ça. De l'autre côté, Harry, Dean et Lavender ne savaient rien de ça. Harry s'agenouilla à côté de son ami, et l'examina avec attention. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas à propos de cette forêt ? »

Hermione trembla. « Personne ne sait vraiment tout de cette forêt. La forêt est en quelques sortes vivante, elle est comme un labyrinthe, mais elle bouge de temps en temps. Personne n'en ait jamais sorti vivant. Nous sommes finis. »

Les yeux de Harry se rétrécirent, une forte détermination s'élevant en lui. « Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur cette forêt, Hermione. »

La jeune fille le regarda soudainement. « Pourquoi ? N'as-tu pas entendu ce que je viens tout juste de dire ? Personne n'a… »

« Je m'en fiche ! » Harry se leva et commença à marcher de long en large. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses simplement abandonner comme ça ! Le fait que personne ne soit sorti de cette forêt vivant ne veut pas dire que nous ne serons pas capables de le faire. »

Ron le regarda soudainement. « Oh, bien sûr, nous avons le grand Garçon Qui a Survécu avec nous. Arrête ça Harry ! Fais face ! Même toi tu n'es pas capable de nous sortir de celle-là. 

Harry regarda son meilleur ami froidement. « Je ne compte pas là-dessus, Ron. » Regardant autour de lui, il figea tous ses amis. « Ecoutez-moi. Je ne pense pas que nous serons capable de sortir de là parce que je suis le Garçon Qui a Survécu. Je pense que nous pourrons sortir d'ici parce que Hermione est l'une des sorcières les plus intelligentes de l'école, parce que Neville est notre petit génie local des plantes, parce que Ron est un grand stratégiste, parce que Parvati a un don pour soigner… Je sais que nous serons capables de sortir d'ici parce que chacun d'entre nous a un don unique, et si nous travaillons ensemble, je n'ai aucun doute que nous pourrons tout faire. » Il se tourna vers Ron. « Est-ce que tu as déjà oublié la façon dont nous avons passé toutes les épreuves pour atteindre la pierre philosophale ? Bien sûr, j'étais celui qui a fait face à Voldemort, et c'est dû au fait que je suis le Garçon Qui a Survécu. Mais je ne serai pas arrivé là si Hermione et toi n'aviez pas été là. Allez les gars, qu'avons-nous à perdre ? Si nous allons mourir, je préfère essayer de trouver une sortie plutôt que de crier et de me plaindre du fait qu'il est impossible de le faire. »

Hermione baissa les yeux, et d'une douce voix, elle dit. « Tu as raison, Harry, mais je n'ai pas d'idée sur la façon dont nous pourrions sortir d'ici. Ils disent que tous ceux qui sont entrés dans la forêt, et qui ont essayé d'en sortir, sont morts en quelques heures. »

Harry acquiesça, comprenant. « Et bien, alors, nous n'allons pas nous concentrer sur sortir pour l'instant, nous avons besoin d'être vivant pour sortir, et c'est ce que nous devons tout d'abord faire. Hermione a raison, marcher n'importe où en essayant de trouver la sortie sans savoir comment marche cet endroit ne nous aidera pas. Je pense que la meilleure chose à faire est de chercher un endroit pour dormir. S'il y a une chose que je sais sur les forêts, c'est qu'il y a des animaux qui y vivent, et je ne souhaite pas être dehors pour la nuit. 

Tout le monde acquiesça, et les adolescents se levèrent, prêt à suivre Harry là où il les guiderait. Harry de l'autre côté, se sentait un peu effrayé par la façon dont les autres suivaient son commandement mais mis cela de côté, quelqu'un devait les guider pour l'instant, où ils seraient ajouté à la liste des gens qui ont été tués dans la forêt. Prenant la main de Lavender, il fit signe aux autres de prendre la main des autres. « Il est très important que nous ne nous séparions pas, nous devons rester ensemble. Si vous remarquer que quelqu'un manque, appelez immédiatement, et si quelqu'un est séparé du groupe principal, qu'il reste là où il est. S'il fait sombre, escaladez un arbre et mettez une marque sur le sol pour que nous sachions que vous êtes près. »

Lavender leva les yeux vers lui. « Quelle marque Harry ? »

Le garçon y réfléchit pendant un moment, et saisit finalement un rocher et prit sa baguette, près à y apposer une marque. Le cri de Hermione le fit s'arrêter.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie ! »

Les autres la regardèrent avec confusion. « Pourquoi pas ? »

Hermione soupira, et s'adossa contre l'un des arbres. « C'est l'un des problèmes majeurs de cette forêt. Elle draine notre énergie magique et sans ça, nous pourrions mourir. En fait, c'est l'une des principales raisons pour laquelle les gens meurent aussi vite. »

Seamus la regarda avec incrédulité. « Tu veux dire, que nous ne serons pas du tout capables d'utiliser la magie ? »

Hermione secoua sa tête. « Nous pouvons utiliser la magie, mais pour de simples sortilèges qui ne prennent pas trop d'énergie. Cela dépend aussi de combien l'on possède d'énergie magique. Hors de la forêt l'énergie magique est renouvelée tout de suite, nous sentons à peine la perte. Ici, cela se passe plus lentement, jeter des sortilèges est plus difficile, et cela prend plus de temps de la récupérer. Et je dirais que nous devrions utiliser la magie que lorsque nous en avons besoin, nous allons devoir remettre nos malles à leur taille normale, mais en dehors de ça, il serait mieux que nous ne l'utilisions pas plus que nécessaire. »

Harry acquiesça, résigné, et laissa tomber le rocher, regardant à nouveau vers ses amis. Il sourit un peu et dit. « Et bien, ne vous perdez pas et tout ira bien. » 

Les autres ne semblèrent pas apprécier son humour mais acquiescèrent, et se joignirent avec les mains. Après s'être assurer que tous étaient liés, Harry commença à traverser les bois. 

------

Bon comme j'ai un peu de temps… je réponds ^_^

Ocane Potter : Ca sera cool t'inquiète donc pas…enfin moi je l'aime bien cette histoire….

Misslulu : C'est toi !!!!! Au secours !!! Non je me mettrais pas en grève je suis bien trop gentille … 

LeDjiNn : Faut dire des trucs après ^_^… c vrai qu'il est dur de juger sur un seul chapitre… mais elle est chouette ^_^

Blimmchen : Tiens… je crois pas t'avoir déjà vu… j'espère bien te revoir alors… contente qu'elle te plaise 

Celeshoot : Merci d'adorer… mais je pourrais très bien traduire un truc pourri (la je pense que on serait carrément dans une autre dimension…)  Y'aura de l'action… quelques flash back… oui c'est tous les jeudis… 

Deedlit : De rien… j'aime offrir des cadeaux… et non j'évite les mauvaises fics comme la peste… 

Ron Ravenclaw : Lut toi ^_^ Et oui… c'est que le début … 

Godric2 : Je suis aussi fan de polaris ^_^ Sympa de lui parler en plus… merchi… j'espère que j'écris bien… même s'il doit rester des problèmes… comme toujours…. Faudrait qu'on relise toutes les fics et qu'on refasse une deuxième correc… Dod s'habitue au style que je prends…. Vois plus certains trucs… 

Lunenoire : Non non… j'abandonne pas comme tu peux le voir… j'attends simplement que polaris les publie pour les mettre ^_^

Miya Black : Il est tjs difficile d'émettre un jugement sur 1 chapitre ^_^

Larm : Elle vaut le coup d'être traduite… j'en ai vu aucune dans ce genre… ni polaris d'ailleurs… pourtant on a chercher ^_^ … Pourquoi j'ai suspendu Dragon fugueur…. Parce que c'est super longggggg à faire…. Ça me prend une demi journée… et en ce moment…. J'ai le temps pour que de petits trucs de trois quatre pages… genre les chapitre de Polaris ou magnetic…( c'est un peu plus long mais bon…) … Tu fais ce que tu veux si tu veux boycotter… c juste un peu stupide… j'ai beaucoup d'exams en ce moment… et j'ai bossé pendant toutes les vacances… et là je suis en plein dedans…et je prends quand même le temps de faire les réponses… donc bon… 

Dumati : Je vais continuer Dragon… mais faut comprendre qu'il reste 44 chapitres… et j'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment… ferait ça après les exams sans doute… j'ai déjà un chapitre de 00S à traduire que j'ai pas encore fait… 

Tiffany Shin : Shuuuutttt faut pas dire la suite… 

Pimousse fraise : Merci merci… la suite viens ^_^

Philippe Gryffondor : Suis heureuse de te rendre heureux alors… La suite est très bien aussi … Je sais que je demande des reviews et que je réponds pas souvent… mais j'essaye… ce qui est pas super simple en ce moment… peut être quand j'aurai plus d'exams… mais là tu vois… je le fais… et je prends pas ça pour une insulte ^_^


	3. D'étranges événements

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

Et voilà un chapitre de Forêt tant demandé… enfin j'espère… j'ai pas le temps de répondre cette semaine… je suis encore désolé… mais exams obligent… Chimie demain… alors faut bossé… Sur ce … bonne lecture… 

------

**Chapitre 03 : D'étranges événements**

------

Les Gryffindors marchèrent pendant pratiquement deux heures, Harry commençait à être anxieux, il devait trouver un endroit où lui et ses amis pourraient passer la nuit à l'abri, mais cette chance ne s'était pas encore présentée. Il commençait à penser qu'ils auraient à dormir dans l'un des arbres lorsque Neville trébucha sur quelques buissons. Harry se retourna d'un coup, ne lâchant jamais la main de Lavender, et vit quelque chose de curieux. Dean et Seamus étaient agenouillés en face d'un buisson, à chacun de leurs côtés se tenaient Parvati et Ron, alors que de l'autre, ils serraient quelque chose qui semblait être tombé dans les buissons. Harry fronça des sourcils, il était impossible que Neville soit allé si loin dans les plantes pour qu'il ne le voie pas de là où il se tenait. Le buisson n'était pas si grand. Lentement, Harry s'approcha de l'endroit, faisant marcher Lavender avec lui, et se pencha là où Neville avait disparu. La seule chose qu'il pouvait voir, c'était les mains de l'autre garçon, et les buissons. « Neville ? »

« Harry ! »

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement en entendant la voix du garçon. Harry se rapprocha un peu plus, mais il ne voyait toujours rien d'autre que les mains. « Neville, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, je vais bien, mes bras commencent à me faire mal, mais en dehors de ça, tout va bien. » Le garçon s'interrompit un instant. « Harry, il y a un tunnel ici, je touche pratiquement le sol, et il y a une étrange lumière bleue venant des murs. Est-ce que tu penses que nous pourrions rester là pour la nuit ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, seront-ils en sécurité ? Il regarda les autres. « Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Lavender se rapprocha de lui, saisissant fermement sa main. « Je pense que nous devrions y aller, Harry. Je ne veux pas passer la nuit dehors. »

Les autres acquiescèrent, un peu moins sûr. Hermione hocha de la tête également, mais ajouta. « Nous devrions nous assurer qu'il y a une autre sortie, la cave pourrait être en sécurité, mais cela ne nous ferait aucun bien si nous sommes enfermés à l'intérieur. »

Harry acquiesça et s'approcha de la plante. La tirant fermement avec sa maib libre, il fit ensuite tomber la liane, et la tira vers le trou. « Neville, je vais jeter une liane, regardes si elle atteint le sol, s'il te plait. »

« D'accord, vas-y. »

Harry fit passer la plante par-dessus les buissons, en tenant un de ses bouts, et la vit s'enfoncer et disparaître. Peu de temps après, ils entendirent à nouveau la voix de Neville. « Elle est suffisamment longue, Harry, tu peux même la remonter un peu si tu veux. »

Harry ne lui répondit pas, il alla à la place près d'un arbre, et fut finalement forcé de relâcher la main de Lavender pour attacher la plante fermement à la base de l'arbre. Une fois que cela fut fait, il commença à diriger les autres pour leurs descentes. « D'accord, voilà ce que nous allons faire. Dean, tu vas lâcher la main de Neville et attraper le tee-shirt de Seamus. Neville, dès que Dean lâche ta main, attrapes la liane, puis lâche celle de Seamus, et descend, okay ? »

« Compris ! »

« Après ça, éloignes-toi un peu, nous allons tous descendre, ne laisse pas partir la plante, je ne veux perdre personne dans cette cave. »

Tout le monde fit ce que dit Harry. Un par un, ils descendirent, confirmant qu'ils étaient encore là. Harry fut le dernier à descendre. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit que les autres étaient regroupés, et le fixaient. Harry leur sourit, puis il commença à se renfrogner, remarquant leur regard sombre. Avant qu'il n'ait la chance de demander ce qui n'allait pas, il l'entendit. Derrière lui, quelque chose grognait. Par le son, Harry pouvait dire que ce n'était pas amical. D'une voix calme, il regarda Parvati. « Parvati, est-ce que tu as un miroir dans l'une de tes poches ? »

Il savait que c'était une question stupide, et il se demanda si la jeune fille pensait la même chose. Parvati semblait toujours avoir des miroirs autour d'elle. Elle acquiesça légèrement, se yeux ne quittant jamais ce qui se trouvait dans son dos. « Bien, est ce que tu pourrais le sortir lentement, pour que je puisse voir le reflet de ce qui se trouve derrière moi, je veux voir ce que c'est. »

La jeune fille n'hocha même pas de la tête. Lentement, elle plaça sa main dans sa poche. Les mouvements furent dissimulés par les robes de Seamus. Finalement, le petit miroir apparut dans sa main, et elle commença à le placer dans la position qu'on lui avait demandé. Harry plissa ses yeux. « Un peu plus haut, Parvati, s'il te plait. »

Elle le fit immédiatement, et il put finalement bien voir la bête qui se tenait derrière lui. Elle n'était pas très grande d'après ce qu'il avait pensé. La silhouette de l'animal ressemblait à un chat, mais il était tapi, semblant prêt à attaquer à n'importe quel moment. Prenant une rapide décision, il décida de parler afin que les choses leur conviennent mieux. « Ecoutez-moi. Ce grand chaton semble prêt à nous sauter dessus, donc, nous allons devoir faire quelque chose de dur. Lorsque je dis partez, je veux que vous commenciez à courir dans ce tunnel-là. » Harry montra sa droite. « N'allez pas trop loin, et s'il vous plait, restez ensemble. »

Ron se renfrognait. « Harry, si nous bougeons, cette chose nous attaquera. Et que feras-tu ? »

Harry le regarda sans bouger. « C'est l'idée Ron, je veux qu'elle saute. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Si ce que j'essaye ne marche pas comme je l'espérais, continuez de courir. »

Hermione le fixa anxieusement. « Harry… »

Il la regarda immobile, mais ne la laissa pas finir. « Prêts ? » Sans attendre une réponse, il cria. « ALLEZ ! »

Tout arriva en même temps. Les sept adolescents se mirent à courir vers le couloir, aucun d'eux ne voulant regarder derrière eux, craignant ce qu'ils pouvaient voir. Hermione ne les laissa pas courir longtemps, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Harry trop loin derrière, et en plus, ils étaient en train de s'éloigner de l'entrée des caves. Ils étaient arrivés dans une grande pièce circulaire, et Hermione décida qu'il serait mieux de s'arrêter ici, ils auraient plein d'espace pour utiliser la magie si cela devenait pire. 

Au moment où il cria, Harry entendit quelque chose bouger derrière lui. Ne faisant pas attention aux autres, il se retourna, et d'un mouvement vif comme l'éclair, il sortit le couteau qu'il gardait dans sa manche. Tout l'entraînement qu'il avait eut durant cet été avait aidé, alors que le couteau s'enfonçait profondément dans la poitrine de la bête. La sorte de panthère tomba et resta sur le sol, une marre de sang se formant déjà autour de sa fourrure. Harry regarda l'animal pendant un moment, s'assurant qu'il l'avait tué, puis l'approcha. 

De plus près, il put voir que la fourrure de l'animal était marron, avec quelques lignes grises sur son dos. Il se souvint avoir vu une image de cet animal dans un des livres qu'Hermione avait lu durant leur troisième année, lorsqu'il avait essayé de sauver Buckbeack. Secouant sa tête, Harry saisit le couteau, et le libéra, le nettoyant contre la douce fourrure de l'animal. Avec un dernier regard vers la bête, il se retourna, et suivit le passage, espérant que ses amis n'étaient pas allés trop loin dans le tunnel. A son grand soulagement, il les trouva dans une grande cave, à quelques minutes de l'endroit où il avait tué la créature. Tous soupirèrent de soulagement, lorsqu'ils le virent entré, visiblement intact. Hermione et Ron l'étreignirent, le laissant savoir combien ils pensaient qu'il était stupide. Après quelques instants passés à rassurer ses amis, Harry se sépara d'eux et regarda la cave. Haussant les épaules, il dit. « Je suppose que nous allons rester là pour la nuit. » Il se tourna vers Hermione. « Nous devons savoir tout ce que nous pouvons à propos de cet endroit, Hermi. »


	4. Théorie sur la Fôret

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction 

Bon voilà le p't chapitre… que j'ai failli oublié… (me suis emporté sur ma nouvelle tablette graphique… ) donc voilà… bonne lecture…. (Leena retourne tester sa tablette…) 

------

**Chapitre 04 : Théorie sur la forêt**

------

Hermione acquiesça et s'assit, les autres vinrent s'asseoir à côté d'elle, formant ainsi un cercle. « Je ne sais pas grand chose d'elle. Tout ce que j'ai lu, ce sont des théories, la plupart des gens ne sont même pas sûrs de savoir comment fonctionne cet endroit puisque personne ne se risque à venir directement à l'intérieur. J'ai aussi remarqué plusieurs choses et j'ai fait ma propre théorie. Laquelle voulez-vous entendre ? »

Seamus fut le plus rapide à répondre. « La tienne. Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais je fais confiance à ton jugement sur ce problème, et tu es actuellement dans la forêt, donc tu en sais probablement plus que n'importe qui. »

Tous acquiescèrent, et Hermione eut un petit sourire. « Très bien, mais gardez à l'esprit que ce sont seulement des théories. » Après que tout le monde eut à nouveau hoché la tête, elle commença. « Ce que j'ai lu dit que la forêt est divisée en plusieurs parties, qui sont en quelque sorte reliées dans un ordre illogique. Ce qui veut dire qu'à chaque pas, nous pouvons nous retrouver au milieu d'une rivière, ou dans ce cas, dans une cave, où il ne devrait y avoir personne. Ce que j'ai compris pour l'instant, c'est que ces parties se rejoignent par des portails magiques qui permettent de marcher d'un endroit à un autre. Si Neville n'était pas tombé dans ce buisson en particulier, nous n'aurions pas été dans cette cave, nous serions restés dans cette partie de la forêt, ou aurions fini à un autre endroit. C'est également ce qui est arrivé lorsque nous sommes entrés dans la forêt. Nous avons probablement traversé un portail qui nous a amené dans les profondeurs de la forêt. »

Lavender l'interrompit. « Mais, cela ne veut-il pas dire que nous pouvons simplement retourner chercher le portail et revenir ? » Hermione secoua tristement sa tête. « Nous pourrions essayer, mais combien de portails avons-nous traversé ? Des idées ? Si c'est le cas, où est-ce qu'ils sont exactement ? Imaginez qu'il y ait deux portails à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, nous pourrions prendre le mauvais portail, et finir dieu sait où. » Hermione se massa les tempes. « Le principal problème est que je ne sais pas comment nous pouvons voir les portails pour le moment, et il doit y avoir un moyen. Nous devons simplement découvrir une façon de nous déplacer en toute sécurité, nous ne pouvons pas rester pour l'éternité dans cette cave. »

Harry soupira. « Quelque chose d'autre sur le côté pratique de cet endroit ? »

Hermione haussa des épaules. « Je vous ai déjà parlé de la magie, même si nous devrions tout de même tester puisque nous allons rester un moment par ici. En dehors de ça, je pense que nous pouvons trouver des choses normales dans la forêt. Vous savez, des animaux, des plantes, les animaux dans le genre de ceux de Hagrid… »

Tous acquiescèrent, quelques uns tremblèrent nerveusement à sa dernière remarque. La voix chevrotante de Harry sonna dans la cave. « Harry, qu'est ce que tu as fait à cette bête ? Est ce que tu as utilisé la magie ? »

Harry soupira, et s'adossa contre un mur de la cave. « Non, Neville, je n'ai pas utilisé la magie. Et j'ai du la tuer, elle gît encore à l'entrée. »

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu as fait, Harry ? »

Harry regarda Lavender et sortit son couteau de sa manche. La plupart des adolescents crièrent, mais Ron et Hermione regardèrent de plus près. Ron leva un sourcil. « C'est un des couteaux que Charlie t'a envoyé pour ton anniversaire. »

Harry hocha de la tête. « J'ai appris à l'utiliser durant l'été. Juste au cas où… »

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent, comprenant, et Harry se tourna vers les autres et haussa les épaules en voyant leurs expressions appréhensives. 

« Etre le Garçon Qui A Survécu a des inconvénients. L'un d'eux est d'avoir une bande de sorciers tarés après mon sang. » Harry joua avec le couteau, et le renettoya. « Quelques fois, il est mieux de ne pas se reposer trop sur la magie, un bon couteau peut sauver votre vie à n'importe quel moment, si vous savez comment l'utiliser, bien sûr. » Harry sourit. « Il se trouve que j'ai plus d'armes que je le pensais possible, je n'ai pratiquement rien eut d'autres pour mon anniversaire, certaines personnes sont tellement surprotectrices. »

Ron se frappa la tête simulant d'être contrarié. « Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas aimé la jolie épée que je t'ai trouvé ? Je suis blessé ! »

Harry éclata de rire. « Oh, j'ai aimé l'épée, mais j'ai commencé à avoir un peu peur lorsque Charlie m'a donné les couteaux, Hagrid une arbalète, et Snuffles encore plus de couteaux. Honnêtement, je peux tellement en porter. Mais, cela sera plutôt utile si nous ne pouvons pas utiliser la magie. » 

Un peu plus détendus, les Gryffindors se mirent à rire. Soupirant, Hermione tourna la conversation vers leur situation. « Et quoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Harry attendit que quelqu'un parle, il se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise d'avoir pris les décisions pour l'instant. Malheureusement pour lui. Les sept autres adolescents le regardaient avec espérance. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez tous comme ça ? Il y en a bien quelques-uns parmi vous qui pourrait nous dire ce que nous allons faire ensuite. »

Les adolescents se regardèrent, et Seamus fut le premier à répondre. « Non, Harry. Ecoute, si nous devons sortir d'ici, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour nous guider, quelqu'un pour prendre les décisions. Sinon, nous n'allons pas arrêter de discuter pendant des heures, et nous ne prendrons aucune décision. Nous sommes tous différent. Nous pensons différemment, et nous faisons des choses de façons différentes. Pour l'instant tu as réussit à nous garder ensembles, intactes et aussi en sécurité et confortables que tu le pouvais. Je te fais confiance pour continuer à le faire. Si tu le veux bien sûr. »

Ron s'adossa à un mur, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Pour une fois la jalousie qui se trouvait dans son esprit depuis des années n'était pas ressortie, la situation était trop importante, et s'il y avait une personne à qui le garçon aux cheveux roux faisait confiance, c'était Harry. En plaisantant, il fit par de ce que les autres pensaient. « Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est, allez, tu as fait un super job pour l'instant, je suis sûr que tu peux continuer ainsi, sinon nous devrons faire rentrer des trucs dans ta petites tête, et nous ne voudrions pas faire ça, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry rigola un peu, étudiant encore les expressions des autres adolescents avec attention. Finalement, convaincu que c'était pour le mieux, il acquiesça. « D'accord, mais vous devrez m'aider. »

Neville lui sourit un peu nerveusement. « Bien sûr Harry. »

Le garçon aux cheveux noir soupira. « Très bien, tout d'abord, nous devons d'abord décider ce que nous devons faire. Nous pouvons marcher dans la forêt, et essayer de découvrir un moyen de revenir, et essayer de découvrir les lieux où nous conduisent les portails. Cela présente des avantages puisqu'il est possible que nous trouvions la sortie de la forêt, mais comme l'a dit Hermione, il est très peu probable que cela arrive. Et il y a beaucoup de problèmes accrochés à cette idée. D'abord, nous serons vulnérables à tout ce qui parcourt la forêt, et sans l'utilisation de la magie, les choses pourraient très vite dégénérer. Ensuite, nous ne seront peut-être pas capables de trouver un endroit où dormir chaque nuit, ce qui signifie que nous aurons à dormir dans les bois et, si le temps ici est le même qu'à l'extérieur, alors, cela ne sera pas joyeux. Pour ne pas mentionner qu'on est déjà en septembre, l'hiver approche et nous ne savons pas si nous serons encore là. » Il s'arrêta un moment, laissant l'argument les frapper, puis continua. « D'un autre côté, nous pouvons rester ici. Nous avons une cave qui semble être plutôt confortable, je ne sais pas ce que sont ces rochers, mais ils semblent produire un peu de chaleur. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il y a d'autres caves qui sortent d'ici, et nous serons capable de nous installer là dès que nous serons sûr qu'il n'y a pas de portails à l'intérieur. De là, nous avons un accès direct à la forêt, donc, nous ne serons pas enfermé là si nous voulons sortir. » Les autres acquiescèrent, mais Harry ajouta le seul désavantage au fait de rester ici. « Si nous décidons de rester ici, nous passerons sans doute beaucoup de temps dans la forêt, parce que, une fois que l'hiver aura commencé, il ne sera pas sûr de se déplacer avant que la saison ne passe, ce qui veut dire que nous devrons rester là pour les six mois à venir, minimum. »

Dean brisa le silence. « Et pour la nourriture ? »

Harry le regarda pensivement. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez avec vous ? »

La plupart avaient des douceurs obtenues dans le train, mais cela ne durerait à peine que deux jours. Harry, de l'autre côté, avait beaucoup de nourriture stockée dans sa malle, principalement de petites conserves, il les avait acheté le jour où il était allé à Diagon Alley, se préparant pour l'été suivant chez les Dursley. Même là, il ne s'était compté que comme personne à nourrir, donc, cela ne durerait que deux semaines au mieux. Finalement, il leur fit part de la seule réponse possible. 

« Et bien, j'ai peur que nous ayons à chasser, peu importe ce que nous faisons. Nous avons suffisamment d'armes, et nous pourrons tenir deux semaines afin d'entraîner notre habileté. Nous devrons vivre en nous basant sur les animaux que nous chasserons, sur les poissons que nous pêcherons, et sur les plantes que nous trouverons. » Harry se mit à grogner. « Cela sera tellement amusant. »

Harry les regarda alors que tous s'installaient aussi confortablement qu'il le pouvait. De son côté, il resta assis, adossé contre le mur, et regarda ses amis pensivement. 

« Harry ? »

Le garçon regarda dans la direction d'où était venu la voix. « Oui, Neville ? »

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas dormir ? »

« Quelqu'un doit s'assurer que rien ne nous attaque. »

Harry entendit un mouvement à sa droite, et vit Dean le regarder avec attention. « Tu n'as pas à faire cela seul. Réveilles-moi dans quelques heures et je prendrais le tour de garde. »

Harry, voyant la détermination briller dans les yeux de l'autre garçon ne fit que hocher de la tête. Les deux adolescents se rallongèrent et allèrent dormir. 


	5. Expérience avec la magie

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction 

Et voilà un p't nouveau chapitre… pas l'air d'y avoir grand monde qui aime cette fic… bien dommage T_T 

------

**Chapitre 5 : Expérience avec la Magie. **

------

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il vit Ron assis à côté de lui, le couteau qu'il avait caché dans sa manche était maintenant entre les mains du garçon aux cheveux roux. Ron leva les yeux et sourit légèrement. 

« Bonjour. Tu sais, si tu as une idée de ce que nous pourrions manger, cela serait apprécié. Je suis affamé. »

Harry eut un petit sourire. « Et bien, nous pourrions essayer cette chose que j'ai tué hier, mais avant que nous puissions la manger, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire, donc je suggère que vous mangiez des choco-grenouilles ou quelque chose comme ça. » S'étirant, il regarda sa montre, et fut surpris de voir qu'il était cinq heures. « Er Ron, est ce que tu sais s'il est cinq heures du matin ou du soir ? »

L'autre garçon ricana doucement, remarquant que Parvati se réveillait également, il répondit d'une voix un peu plus forte. « Du matin, Harry. Nous sommes allés dormir vers sept heures du soir hier. Ce n'est pas étonnant que nous nous levions tôt. »

Harry sourit, et se leva, regardant autour de lui, il vit que la plupart de ses amis étaient déjà en train de montrer des signes de réveil. Le seul qui paraissait profondément endormi, semblait être Seamus, mais Harry suspectait qu'il avait pris le tour de garde de Dean. 

Allant vers Hermione, qui était en train de frotter ses yeux de fatigue, Harry s'agenouilla près d'elle. « Hermione. »

La jeune fille lui sourit. « Bonjour Harry. »

« Bonjour. Ecoutes, nous devons procéder à ces tests de magie maintenant. Peu importe ce que nous faisons ensuite, nous commençons à avoir faim, et la petite quantité de bonbons que nous avons en dehors de nos malles n'est pas suffisant pour nous huit. »

Hermione acquiesça et se leva. « Nous devons rentre à nos malles leurs tailles normales, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un sortilège plutôt simple et qui n'utilise pas beaucoup de magie, donc nous devrions plus ou moins être en sécurité. » Elle se retourna et regarda la pièce. « Parvati ? »

La jeune fille leva les yeux, assise, alors qu'elle essayait de remettre ses cheveux en ordre. « Oui, Hermione ? »

« Harry m'a dit que nous avons besoin d'agrandir nos malles, est-ce que cela te dérange de le faire en premier ? »

La fille mit son miroir dans sa poche et les regarda avec perplexité, tout le monte écoutait attentivement leur conversation. « Pourquoi suis je la première ? »

Hermione lui sourit. « Parce que tu as beaucoup de puissance magique en toi. » En voyant le regard incrédule de la fille, elle s'expliqua. « Tu n'as pas à penser à ta puissance magique alors que l'habilité d'apprendre les charmes est plus rapide ou plus lente, selon la puissance que l'on met derrière. J'ai souvent remarqué qu'en cours, tu as des problèmes pour apprendre de nouvelles choses, comme des sortilèges, mais une fois que tu les as maîtrisé, ils sont les plus puissants de notre année. »

Parvati ne fit qu'acquiescer, acceptant son explication, et sortit sa malle de sa poche. La plaçant sur le sol un peu plus loin, elle se tourna vers Hermione. « Que dois-je faire ? »

L'autre fille vint se tenir à côté d'elle, alors que les autres allèrent de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il y eut un moment de panique lorsque la moitié du corps de Dean disparut, par chance le garçon eut suffisamment de jugeote pour revenir avant d'avoir complètement traversé le portail. 

Souriant à ses amis en tremblant, l'adolescent dit. « Et bien, si nous décidons de rester ici, je nous ai déjà trouvé une douche. Ce portail nous amène à une rivière. »

Seamus embrassa immédiatement son meilleur ami sur la tête alors que Harry et Neville passèrent une robe devant le portail pour que si quelqu'un passe le portail accidentellement, ces personnes seraient capable de revenir. Après que tout le monde se soit en quelque sorte calmer, Hermione reporta son attention sur Parvati. 

« Très bien, tu dois simplement dire le sortilège de la même façon que d'habitude, essaye simplement de garder une liste de ce que tu ressens durant le sortilège, et si tu commences à te sentir fatiguée, arrête. »

Parvati acquiesça, et avec un profond soupire, elle reporta son attention sur la malle. Doucement, elle murmura le contre charme, et regarda sa malle reprendre sa forme normale. Hermione la regarda. « Et bien ? »

Parvati se renfrogna. « Je me sens fatiguée, un peu comme après un long cours d'Enchantements, mais en dehors de ça, tout va très bien. »

Hermione sembla pensive, et hocha de la tête. « Je vois. » Elle regarda Lavender, et lui fit signe d'essayer. La fille ne fit qu'acquiescer et fit la même chose que Parvati. Après que la malle est regagnée sa bonne taille, Lavender essayait de regagner son souffle. Hermione remua sa tête à nouveau. « Exactement ce que je pensais. Lavender à moins d'énergie magique que Parvati, et en conséquence, le charme l'a rend plus fatigué qu'elle. » Hermione se tourna vers Neville. « Neville, Je ne veux pas être méchante, mais je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu n'utilises pas de magie. »

Le garçon sembla déchiré entre tristesse et soulagement, en voyant ça, Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules. « Ne t'inquiète pas Nev, tu seras capable de nous aider bien plus avec les plantes. Tu es le meilleur pour ça. »

Le garçon leva les yeux, soulagé, et sourit lorsque les autres acquiescèrent. Hermione eut un petit sourire, puis elle se tourna vers Harry. « Et bien, oh, chef sans peur, je pense que c'est votre tour, et pendant que vous y êtes, vous pourriez rentre la taille normale à la malle de Neville également. »

Harry leva un sourcil en entendant ça. « Mon dieu, mon dieu, est-ce que être le chef signifie que j'ai deux fois plus de travail ? »

Hermione sourit machiavéliquement. « Mais bien sûr, cela vient avec la description de l'emploi. »

Harry leva ses yeux au ciel, mais Neville semblait anxieux. « Est-ce que cela ne va pas le blesser ? Il va utiliser plus d'énergie magique que Lavender et Parvati. »

Hermione lui sourit gentiment. « Ne t'inquiète pas Neville. Je n'ai aucun doute que, parmi nous, Harry est celui qui a la plus grande puissance magique. »

Le garçon la regarda avec ses sourcils relevés. « Et comment as-tu compris ça ? »

Hermione le regarda sèchement. « Je ne sais pas Harry. Peut être que c'est à cause d'un certain Patronus que tu as réussit à faire il y a deux ans, lorsque tu n'es même pas supposé faire ça avant la septième année ? »

Harry la regarda avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. « Je suppose que tu as raison. » Il avança afin de poser sa malle sur le sol, et fit signe à Neville de faire de même. Une fois que les deux petites malles furent prêtes, Harry murmura le charme et regarda alors que les malles reprenaient leurs tailles habituelles. Hermione le regarda, une question dans les yeux, et Harry haussa les épaules.  « Je vais bien. »

Après ça, Ron, Dean, Seamus, et finalement Hermione firent de même, et réussirent à redonner à leur malle leur taille d'origine. 


	6. La décision

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction 

Bon je sais je suis en retard… mais bon mieux vaut tard que jamais ^_^

Bonne lecture

------

**Chapitre 6 : La décision**

------

Après qu'ils aient mis toutes les malles sur un côté de la cave, Neville et Lavender commencèrent à faire quelques sandwiches, en utilisant la nourriture de Harry. Cela leur prit un moment, à cause du manque d'espace pour poser la nourriture. Pendant ce temps, les autres ne faisaient que marcher dans la cave, s'assurant qu'il n'y ait plus de surprises. Ron découvrit un autre portail lorsqu'il sa main passa à travers le mur, regardant à l'intérieur, il vit simplement une autre cave, sauf que les pierres étaient rouges, et non bleues. Marquant le portail avec sa robe, il retira sa tête et alla là où les autres étaient assis. 

Ils mangèrent en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. A la moitié, Harry leva les yeux et soupira. « Alors, qu'est-ce que nous devons faire selon vous ? »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant encore un moment. Finalement, ce fut Neville qui parla. « Je pense que nous devrions rester. » Lorsque personne ne répondit à ça, il continua. « Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas rentrer, et vous pensez peut-être que je suis un trouillard, mais je pense que simplement sortir d'ici et de trouver le chemin du retour est vraiment quelque chose de stupide. Nous avons tous vu combien ces portails sont compliqués. Dans cette simple cave, il y en a, au moins, deux qui nous mènent à des endroits complètement différents. Il serait pratiquement impossible de trouver le chemin du retour. »

Seamus continua sur les pensées de son ami. « D'un autre côté, si nous restons ici, nous n'avons pas besoin d'attendre que quelque chose arrive si nous sommes capable de trouver quelque chose pour marquer les portails en toute sécurité. Nous pourrions ainsi explorer la forêt, essayer aussi d'en faire une carte, et de l'utiliser pour revenir. Pendant tout ce temps, nous pourrons revenir à cette cave, un endroit sûr où nous pouvons passer l'hiver s'il fait trop froid dehors, et un endroit où nous serions en sécurité. » 

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. « Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais est-ce que vous réalisé que cela pourrait nous prendre des années pour explorer la forêt en profondeur. »

La voix douce de Lavender résonna dans la cave. « Je voudrais bien rentrer, mais ma première priorité est de rester en vie, donc, je suis d'accord. En plus, cela serait plus facile si nous nous installions là. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur les forêts, mais si allons rester un peu plus longtemps, nous devons nous occuper de la nourriture, des plantes, de ce genre de choses. »

Tout le monde acquiesça. Harry regarda dans la direction de ceux qui n'avaient rien dit. « Ron ? Dean ? Parvati ? Que pensez-vous ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux roux fut le premier à parler. « Je suis d'accord avec les autres, mais cela sera difficile, donc nous devons être très prudent. » Puis, il fit un sourire à son ami. « Tu pourrais d'ailleurs sortir tout de suite tes armes, puisque nous devrons les utiliser. »

Dean sourit et hocha de la tête. « Je suis d'accord. »

Parvati sembla pensive, jouant avec une boucle de ses cheveux. « Est-ce que vous pensez que mes cheveux souffrirons si je ne m'en occupe pas pendant si longtemps ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être que nous devrions trouver un moyen de rentrer, cela serait vraiment une disgrâce que mes cheveux soient fichus. » En voyant les visages incrédules des autres, elle éclata de rire. « Oh, si vous pouviez vous voir ! C'est hilarant. Mais honnêtement, les gars, je suis d'accord avec vous. »

Les garçons et Hermione secouèrent leurs têtes d'exaspération, et Lavender se mit à rire avec son amie. Dean se tourna vers Harry. « Et bien, Chef, vous ne nous avez pas encore faire part de votre opinion. »

Harry le regarda avec énervement. « Est-ce que tu pourrais s'il te plait arrêter de m'appeler 'Chef', ça commence à vraiment m'énerver. Et pour ta question, oui, je pense qu'il est mieux de rester ici. Il n'y aurait vraiment aucun sens à sortir d'un lieu sûr pour courir sans savoir ce que nous faisons. »

Tous restèrent silencieux après ça, peu sûr de ce qu'ils devaient dire. Le fait qu'ils étaient sur le point de passer plusieurs mois, si ce n'est plus, dans cette forêt étrange les frappa lentement. Avec un soupire, Harry termina de manger son sandwich et s'adossa contre le mur de la cave, profondément dans ses pensées. Une demi-heure plus tard, il leva les yeux, pour constater que tous les autres le regardaient avec espérance. Bougeant nerveusement sous leurs regards, le garçon s'éclaircit la gorge. « Très bien, si nous allons rester ici, nous devons nous occuper des besoins basiques. » Il se tourna tout d'abord vers Neville. « Neville, je n'en sais pas autant sur les plantes que toi, mais puisque nous ne pouvons pas utiliser la magie, cela nous aiderait d'avoir l'aide des potions, spécialement des potions de guérison. Si toi et Hermione pouviez trouver les plantes dont vous avez besoin pour les faire, cela pourrait être très utile. Essayez également de trouver quelques fruits et légumes. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que vous trouverez ici, mais le plus de choses vous trouverez, le mieux ce sera. Nous ne savons pas si nous  serons capables de trouver quelque chose lorsque l'hiver viendra. »

Le garçon acquiesça, et Harry se tourna vers hermione. « J'aimerai également que, si vous découvrez des plantes que vous ne connaissez pas, que vous les ameniez également. Vous pouvez toujours expérimenter avec elles, seul Dieu sait quels genres de choses sont cachées dans cette forêt, et si quelqu'un peut le découvrir, c'est bien vous deux. » Hermione acquiesça, visiblement contente de son assignement, mais Harry n'avait pas fini. « Et s'il vous plait, soyez prudent avec ces portails. Je veux que vous restiez près de la cave, même si vous ne trouvez pas grand chose. Nous avons également besoin de ces lianes pour pouvoir nous balader sans problème. Nous pouvons les attacher à l'arbre que nous avons utilisé hier. » 

Puis, Harry se tourna vers Lavender et Parvati. « Vous pouvez explorer cette cave. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais une très bonne dessinatrice, Parvati, alors essayes de dessiner une carte de la cave et de localiser chaque portail, et essayes également de ramener des lianes. Cela ne sert à rien de se perdre alors que nous ne connaissons pas notre entourage. Essayez également de séparer la cave. Je suppose que cela sera notre pièce principale, mais s'il y a de plus petites caves, nous pourrions les utiliser comme chambres. Nous avons également besoin d'une pièce de stockage pour la nourriture dont nous aurons besoin pour l'hiver. 

Se tournant vers les trois derniers garçons, Harry leur parla. « Voilà ce que nous allons faire, nous devons chasser et pêcher tout ce que nous pouvons. Nous devons également récolter beaucoup de fuits et de bois. Je ne comprends pas comment ces roches marchent, mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque, et passer l'hiver sans bois. De toute façon, si nous ne l'utilisons pas pour nous réchauffer, nous en aurons besoin pour cuisiner, et nous pourrons toujours lui trouver une autre utilité. »

Tous acquiescèrent, et Harry envoya Seamus et Dean chercher des lianes. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Alors que les deux garçons étaient hors de la cave, Harry et Ron allèrent vers leurs malles, et Harry commença à sortir toutes les armes qu'il avait reçues pour son anniversaire. Après sa confrontation du jour précédent, il ne voulait plus qu'un de ses amis soient sans défense, même à l'intérieur de la cave. 

La collection qu'il avait était plutôt impressionnante. Elle devint même plus grande lorsque Ron sortit un autre set de couteaux, en disant pour sa défense que Charlie les avait pris pour tous ces frères. Harry donna deux couteaux à chacun, gardant les quatre restants dans les paquets pour qu'ils aient des armes de réserve. Une fois que Dean et Seamus furent revenus avec quelques lianes, Hermione et Neville sortirent pour rassembler tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Parvati et Lavender allèrent sur un côté de la cave pour parler sur la façon dont elles allaient commencer leurs recherches, et les quatre garçons restèrent près des malles décidant ce que chacun allait faire. 


	7. La première chasse

Disclaimer : Rien, ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction 

------

**Chapitre 07 : La première chasse**

------

Ron et Harry marchait aussi silencieusement qu'ils le pouvaient autour des arbres. Ils tenaient tous deux fermement leurs lianes, ne voulant pas se perdre, alors que dans leur autre main, ils tenaient respectivement une épée et un poignard. Dean et Seamus avaient décidé qu'ils allaient s'occuper du poisson et de l'eau, en utilisant le portail que Dean avait accidentellement découvert hier. Jusqu'à maintenant, Harry et Ron avaient ramassé des fruits et des racines, mais ils n'avaient pour l'instant pas eut de chance avec les animaux. Tout ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver, c'était d'étranges écureuils, mais Harry s'était empêché de les tuer puisqu'ils étaient bien trop rapides, et seraient probablement durs à attraper. Cela ne servait à rien de risquer de perdre un couteau pour eux. Ron devenait lentement plus frustré, ce n'était pas vraiment parce qu'il était pressé de tuer, mais il savait qu'ils avaient besoin de nourriture. Un hiver entier sans viande ne semblait pas très attirant. Harry, de l'autre côté, était bien plus détendu, se souvenant que c'était seulement la première fois qu'ils sortaient. 

Ils commencèrent à manquer de lianes lorsque Harry traversa un autre portail. Ils avaient perdus le compte du nombre de portails qu'ils avaient traversé en quelques heures alors qu'ils marchaient, mais celui-là était différent. Il menait dans une partie de la forêt où se trouvait un grand lac en son milieu. Harry s'arrêta et ses yeux s'étrécirent alors qu'il réfléchissait. Ce lieu était paisible et avait beaucoup d'eau, il n'y avait aucun doute pour lui que des animaux différents viendraient boire ici. Après avoir fait par de son opinion. Ron et lui s'accordèrent pour arrêter de marcher et attendre entre des buissons que quelque chose apparaisse. 

Après une heure, lorsqu'ils commençaient à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas eut tord, Harry vit les premières traces de vie les approcher. C'était un groupe d'à peu près quarante animaux. Avec satisfaction, il remarqua qu'ils étaient petits et lent, donc, Ron et lui ne devraient pas trop avoir de problème pour chasser l'un d'entre eux. Regardant prudemment autour de lui, ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qui se tenait un peu à part du groupe. Donnant un coup de coude à Ron, il montra cette direction. Son ami acquiesça et sortit son propre couteau. Silencieusement, ils escaladèrent l'arbre le plus proche, et après qu'ils se soient assit en toute sécurité, ils dirigèrent leurs couteaux vers la silhouette qui ne suspectait rien. 

ZASSSSS

Les deux garçons regardèrent avec satisfaction alors que le corps frappait le sol avec un petit bruit, et que le reste du groupe commençait à s'enfuir loin du lac, laissant leur compagnon mort là où il était tombé. 

Avec un rapide mouvement, Harry réussit à enfoncer un autre couteau dans l'un des animaux fuyant avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous. Heureux d'eux-mêmes, les garçons descendirent de l'arbre, et tenant avec prudence la liane, ils allèrent récupérer leur nourriture. Ron sembla un peu nauséeux par tout le sang qui entourait la fourrure du petit rongeur. Harry, voyant ça, mit rapidement les corps morts dans un sac après avoir retirés les couteau et ferma bien le sac. Regardant sa montre qu'il avait eut comme cadeau d'anniversaire durant l'été, il remarqua qu'il commençait à être tard, et qu'ils avaient besoin de revenir à la cave avant que les autres ne commencent à s'inquiéter. 

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se retourna pour regarder son meilleur ami, qui semblait bien mieux maintenant que les rongeurs étaient hors de vue. « Nous devrions y aller. »

Ron se renfrogna et protesta. « Mais Harry, Nous n'allons pas avoir assez avec ça, nous devons nourrir huit personne ! »

Harry soupira. « Je sais ça, Ron, mais on ne peux pas s'attendre à trouver beaucoup de nourriture pour notre premier essai. Nous avons encore beaucoup à apprendre, et souviens-toi, nous ne serons pas les seuls à ramener de la nourriture » Lorsque son ami ne parut toujours pas convaincu, Harry parla à nouveau. « Ecoute, Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je ne veux pas passer la nuit dehors. Cela va nous prendre au moins une heure avant d'atteindre la cave, et les autres ne vont pas avoir de viande si nous n'arrivons pas à temps. »

Le garçon aux cheveux roux soupira finalement et acquiesça. Remarquant qu'elle semblait très propre, ils burent un peu d'eau du lac, puis commencèrent leur chemin de retour, suivant le chemin qu'ils avaient marqué. 

Ils se perdirent pratiquement deux fois car ils avaient passé un portail qui était trop près de leur chemin. Par chance, la première fois que cela arriva. Harry fut capable de garder sa main sur la liane, et ils furent capables de revenir. Après ça, ils décidèrent simplement d'attacher une plante autour de leur taille pour qu'ils puissent rester ensemble. Ce fut une bonne chose, parce que, lorsque Ron passait un portail, Harry le ramenait simplement à lui. Cela commençait à devenir très ennuyant, ils avaient besoin de trouver un moyen de voir les portails puisqu'il y en avait temps. Cela leur prit une heure pour revenir, puisqu'ils durent être très prudents. 

Parvati soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit les deux garçons revenir. Ils étaient tous au bord de la crise, aucun d'eux n'aimant l'idée d'être séparé mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment eut le choix. Une fois que tout le monde était parti, Lavender et elle avait commencé à chercher quelques lianes de l'extérieur. Ils allaient vraiment en avoir besoin s'ils allaient devoir explorer la cave. Sur leur chemin de retour, elles avaient été chercher le large félin qui les avaient attaqué. Cela ne servait à rien de le laisser là, à l'entrée de la cave, pour que d'autres animaux le mangent si elles le voulaient pour eux-mêmes. Passant leur dégoût initial, elles poussèrent le félin vers un côté de la cave, se promettant qu'elles s'en occuperaient plus tard. Une fois que cela fut arrangé, elles attachèrent la première liane à un rocher sur un côté de la grande cave, et puis, elles passèrent par le portail que Dean avait découvert. Comme le garçon l'avait dit, le portail menait à une rivière, et les deux filles se lavèrent aussi bien que possible sans relâcher leur guide végétal. 

Une fois qu'elles furent de retour dans la cave, elles allèrent vers le portail que Ron avait découvert et entrèrent dans une autre cave. De là, elles commencèrent à chercher d'autres portails. Lavender faisait la plupart des recherches, pendant que Parvati, qui avait pris un peu de parchemin et d'encre, commença à dessiner une carte. Après quelques heures, elles avaient découvert à peu près vingt caves différentes, et décidèrent que cela serait suffisant pour le moment. La plus grande des caves était celle qu'ils avaient utilisée la nuit dernière. De là, elles atteignirent la cave que Ron avait découverte. Elle était petite, plus petite que la cave principale, mais il y avait de nombreux portails. L'un d'eux menait directement à l'extérieur, mais cinq d'entre eux ouvraient un passage vers d'autres caves. Ces cinq caves menaient à d'autres caves et d'autre lieu à l'extérieur, mais il y avait quelques pièces qui n'avaient aucun portail. Après avoir vérifier une deuxième fois ces caves, Parvati et Lavender décidèrent qu'elles seraient utilisées comme chambre. Plus tard, ils seraient capables d'avoir chacun leurs chambres, mais pour le moment, il était mieux de rester ensemble. Entre les deux chambres, il y avait une cave plus petite. Lavender décida immédiatement que cela serait le placard puisqu'ils avaient besoin d'endroit où stocker des choses, comme leurs malles. Sur la carte de Parvati, elles nommèrent les différentes caves avec la couleur de la pierre ou la fonction. Les autres caves sans portails seraient utilisés pour stocker les choses les plus importantes. Les autres pourraient être utilisées pour d'autres choses s'ils atteignaient un jour le point où ils auraient besoin de plus d'espace. 

Elles revinrent à la cave principale et portèrent le félin mort vers l'une des pièces les plus proches. Elle avait des pierres blanches et était très froide. Elles avaient décidé que cela serait cette pièce où ils seraient le mieux capable de stocker de la nourriture puisqu'elle conserverait mieux que dans d'autres caves. Une fois que ce fut terminé, Parvati remarqua qu'il était temps de déjeuner. Ne sachant pas l'heure à laquelle tout le monde reviendrait aux caves, elles firent seulement quelques encas. Elles avaient déjà fini de manger lorsque Hermione et Neville revinrent avec des branches et du bois plein leurs bras. Hermione leur sourit légèrement. 

« Hey, vous nous aidez. Nous avons rapporté beaucoup de bois, de fruits, et de plantes, mais nous ne pouvons pas rentrer tout par nous-mêmes. »

Les deux filles lui rendirent son sourire et se levèrent. Lavender sortit avec Neville, alors que Lavender montrait à Hermione une cave opposée à la cave gelant, où ils pourraient stocker du bois. Cela leur prit pratiquement une heure pour tout faire rentrer. Puisque aucun humain n'avait été auparavant dans la forêt, il y avait beaucoup de choses à collecter. Le bois était facile à trouver dans la forêt, venant des branches tombées et même de petits arbres qui étaient tombés. Neville et Hermione s'étaient dirigés vers les bois, sachant qu'ils trouveraient plus de choses qu'ils n'en avaient besoin. Les premières choses qu'ils ramassèrent furent autant de bois que possible. Hermione préférait garder les gros morceaux de bois, puisqu'ils seraient plus utiles. Ils avaient pratiquement passé deux heures à rapporter du bois vers l'entrée de la cave. Sachant qu'aucun animal ne s'y intéresserait, ils n'avaient aucun problème à le laisser là. Après ça, ils allèrent une nouvelle fois dans les bois, utilisant toujours leurs lianes pour rester ensemble, pour ramasser des plantes et des fruits, et les placer dans les sacs que Hermione avait insisté pour amener. Neville était vraiment impressionné par toutes les plantes qu'ils trouvaient. Et même s'ils ne pouvaient en reconnaître que quelques-unes, ils y en avaient beaucoup qui restaient inconnus. Ce fut pendant qu'il ramassait une des plantes inconnues que Neville pensa à quelque chose. 

« Hey Hermione. »

La fille leva les yeux de l'arbre sur lequel elle était montée pour ramasser des fruits jaunes. « Oui Neville ? »

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'il est possible que nous ayons notre propre jardin à l'intérieur de la cave ? Cela serait beaucoup plus pratique que de sortir tout le temps. En plus, nous n'aurions plus à nous inquiéter de l'hiver. »

Hermione descendit de l'arbre, et regarda pensivement l'autre garçon. « Peut-être, cela dépend vraiment du types de pièces que Parvati et Lavender vont découvrir. Mais, nous allons avoir besoin d'une pièce chaude avec une sorte de lumière solaire, ou bien les plantes ne pousseront pas. »

Neville acquiesça, il avait pensé à la même chose. Il sera difficile de trouver une telle pièce, mais ils pouvaient essayer. « D'accord, j'essayerai de me souvenir de demander à Parvati là-dessus lorsque nous reviendrons. »

Hermione semblait encore pensive, mais elle acquiesça tout de même. Ce fut l'heure du déjeuner lorsqu'il décidèrent qu'ils en avaient suffisamment pour ce matin, et de retourner donc à la cave. Avec l'aide de Parvati et Lavender, ils réussirent à tout rapporter dans la cave, et s'assirent pour manger avec elles. Une fois que Neville eut fini, il leva les yeux vers les deux filles qui étaient restées dans la cave. 

« J'ai une question pour vous, est-ce que vous avez découvert une sorte de pièce que nous pourrions utiliser pour y faire grandir des plantes ? »

Les deux filles réfléchirent. Lavender pencha sa tête, et demanda. « Comment doit être la cave ? »

Hermione leva les yeux de son encas. « Et bien, d'abord, il doit y avoir de la lumière, cela serait mieux si c'était la lumière du soleil. Elle doit être chaude, et le sol ne peut pas être fait de pierre. Il doit être facile d'y amener de l'eau. » Elle réfléchit pendant un moment et ajouta. « Et elle doit être protégée, bien sûr. »

Lavender acquiesça pensivement, et sortit la carte de Parvati. « Il y a une cave que nous pourrions utiliser, mais nous devons faire quelques changements. » Elle montra une pièce qui était proche des chambres. « Cette cave est plutôt grande, nous ne voulions pas l'utiliser comme chambre puisque le sol n'est pas fait de pierre, mais d'un certain genre de terre. Il y a une petite ouverture dans le plafond, c'est comme si cela s'est écroulé il n'y a pas longtemps. Les pierres là-bas ne semblent pas être très fortes, et semblent être sur le point de tomber à n'importe quel moment. Si nous pouvions les retirer, alors, il y aurait un très grand trou dans le plafond qui autoriserait la lumière du soleil à entrer. »

Hermione hocha de la tête. « Et pour l'eau, et est-ce que c'est chaud ? »

Parvati regarda la description. « Les pierres sur le mur sont toutes vertes et même si ce n'est pas aussi chaude qu'ici, c'est plus chaud qu'à l'extérieur. Et pour l'eau. » Elle montra la pièce qui menait à la cave verte. « Cette cave a une petite rivière, nous pouvons toujours changer le cours d'eau de la rivière pour qu'elle passe à travers la cave verte. »

Hermione se renfrogna. « Je ne sais pas si cela va marcher entre les portails, Parvati. »

La jeune fille secoua sa tête. « Ces deux caves ne sont pas connectées par des portails. Ce sont deux caves réunies par un petit couloir. » 

Hermione fit un petit sourire, et finit de manger son déjeuner. « Qu'en penses-tu Neville ? »

Le garçon sourit légèrement. « Je devrais voir ça en premier, mais cela me paraît bien. »

Une voix retentit de derrière eux. « Qu'est ce qui paraît bien ? »


	8. Commencer la serre

**Disclaimer**** :** Harry Potter est à JKR, Forest of Mystery à Polaris et la traduction à Leena

**Chapitre 8 : Commencer la serre. **

Tout le monde se retourna, et éclata de rire. Dean et Seamus se tenaient là, complètement trempés, mais avec un sac plein de poissons. Dean grogna. « Si vous n'arrêtez pas de rire, il n'y aura aucun poisson pour vous. »

Ils se calmèrent tous d'un coup, mais leurs yeux montraient qu'ils riaient encore intérieurement. Parvati se leva et prit les poissons de Dean. « Allez vous changer, ou vous allez attraper froid. »

Elle leur donna la carte et leur dit de bouger. Les deux garçon la regardèrent, et dirent à l'unisson : « Oui Maman. »

Parvati grogna et quitta la pièce avec les poissons alors que tous les autres riaient. 

Il faisait pratiquement nuit lorsque Ron et Harry revinrent finalement. Ils semblaient tous deux épuisés suite à la longue marche, et furent heureux de trouver un petit feu ronronnant au milieu de la cave. Même s'ils n'en avaient pas besoin parce que la pièce était plutôt chaude, le feu réconfortait. Ils posèrent leurs affaires qu'ils portaient dans un coin, et rejoignirent leurs amis près du feu. Tout le monde souriait de soulagement, ils avaient commencé à être anxieux, il n'y avait aucun doute dans leurs esprits qu'il était très dangereux d'aller dehors, et ils n'étaient pas confortables à l'idée qu'il puisse faire nuit alors que quelques-uns d'entre eux sont encore dehors. 

Harry s'étira, et regarda la salle silencieuse. « Comment cela s'est pass ? »

Hermione leva les yeux, et commença à parler. « Neville et moi avons commencé à ramasser du bois et des fruits, mais si nous devons les faire durer durant l'hiver entier, nous devons alors en ramasser bien plus que ce que nous avons déjà. D'un autre côté, si le plan de Neville marche, nous n'aurons qu'à nous inquiéter du bois. »

Harry et Ron regardèrent avec perplexité l'autre garçon, qui se mit à rougir légèrement. « Et bien, pendant que nous ramassions des plantes dehors, j'ai pensé que cela serait une bonne idée de faire une petite serre ici. Parvati et Lavender ont trouvé une bonne pièce pour ça. »

Ron fit un grand sourire. « C'est brillant. »

Hermione sourit en voyant l'enthousiasme de son ami. « Cela ne va pas être si facile, Ron. »

Harry la regarda. « Pourquoi Hermione ? »

La jeune fille soupira, et regarda le feu. « La pièce est bien, mais nous devons y faire beaucoup de changements. Comme abaisser le plafond, et changer le cours de la rivière. Je ne connais pas d'autres façons de faire ça en dehors de la magie. » Tous se renfrognèrent, conscients de ce que cela pouvait signifier. « En plus, si nous faisons un trou dans le plafond, nous devons également y mettre quelques protections, sinon, lorsqu'il commencera à neiger, la neige entrera, et plus rien ne restera. 

Dean brisa le silence qui était resté pendant un moment. « Hermione, tu as dit que nous pouvions faire un peu de magie, n'est-ce pas ? » La jeune fille acquiesça. « Et si nous le faisions un peu tous les jours, nous irions lentement, mais nous ne nous épuiserions pas beaucoup de cette façon. »

La jeune fille se renfrogna et secoua sa tête. « C'est une bonne idée, mais vous oubliez quelque chose. Nous devons sortir d'ici. Même si nous réussissons à faire ça, et que nous sommes capables de faire une serre, nous aurons besoin de viande et de poisson, sans mentionner le bois, et de grandes plantes. Je ne me sentirai pas bien à aller dehors sachant que ma magie va disparaître si quelque chose arrive. »

Lavender leva les yeux. « Nous pourrions faire des tours. Parvati et moi avons bien cartographié les caves maintenant, nous devons maintenant les rendre vivables. Mais tout le monde peut faire ça. Chaque jour, deux d'entre nous peuvent utiliser la magie pour faire la serre, et rester dans la cave pour faire quelque chose alors que les six autres ramassent des choses. »

Tous acquiescèrent légèrement, et Harry regarda Hermione. « Est ce que tu penses que cela va marcher ? »

La jeune fille haussa des épaules avec légèreté. « Cela dépend de combien de temps prend notre magie à revenir, mais c'est la meilleure idée que nous ayons pour l'instant, et la chance d'avoir une serre est là et est trop bonne pour la laisser passer. Nous pouvons au moins essayer pendant un moment. »

Tous acquiescèrent. Harry soupira et se leva. « Nous devrions commencer maintenant, après tout, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant que l'hiver soit sur nous. »

Hermione hocha de la tête. « Je pense qu'il serait mieux que cela soit Parvati et toi qui commenciez. »

Harry leva un sourcil. « Et pourquoi ça ? »

Hermione sourit légèrement. « La même raison qu'avec les malles. Vous deux et Ron avez la plus grande énergie magique, mais il est mieux que Ron soit capable de sortir dehors demain pour qu'il nous montre où vous avez chassé aujourd'hui. »

Tous acquiescèrent à nouveau, et se dirigèrent vers la salle verte. Hermione décida rapidement que la première chose qu'ils devaient faire, était de rabaisser le plafond, puisque cela leur prendrait du temps de déplacer toutes les pierres une fois qu'elles seraient tombées. Parvati parut peu sûr d'elle. « Comment faisons-nous ça ? »

Hermione fit un petit sourire et leur montra un mouvement avec sa baguette. « Vous devez dire le mot _Detonare_. Essayez de ne pas trop utiliser de magie. »

Harry lui sourit. « Facile à dire pour toi. » Il leva les yeux vers le plafond. « Est-ce que tu es sûr que les caves ne vont pas s'écrouler sur nous si nous faisons cela ? »

Hermione le regarda sérieusement. « Non. »

Harry la regarda. « Donc, nous pourrions être enterrés vivants si cela ne marche pas ? »

La jeune fille hocha de la tête. « Oui. »

Parvati et Harry se regardèrent pendant un moment, puis la jeune fille parla. « Peut-être que vous devriez sortir d'ici. Cela ne sert à rien de risquer les vies de tous. »

Harry acquiesça, mais tous les autres secouèrent leurs têtes. Neville parla pour tous. « Nous sommes ici ensembles, peu importe ce qui se passe. Si nous devons mourir ici, alors nous mourrons. »

Harry sembla sur le point de discuter, mais à la fin, il soupira, et se retourna pour faire face au plafond. « Prête Parvati ? »

La jeune fille haussa des épaules. « Aussi prête que je peux l'être. »

Ils levèrent tous deux leurs baguettes, et reculèrent un peu pour ne pas être directement en dessous du plafond. « _Detonare__ !_ »

Il y eut deux éclairs de lumière rouge, et une grande explosion parcourut la pièce. 


	9. Après

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction 

_Bonsoir bonsoir… voici un petit chapitre pour vous détendre…. Après une bonne journée de boulo… _

_Bonne lecture_

------

**Chapitre 09 : Après**

------

Dean leva prudemment les yeux, essayant de voir à travers la poussière qui emplissait maintenant la cave. Il était entièrement couvert de poussière, mais intact. Regardant autour de lui, il essaya de distinguer les silhouettes de ses amis, mais n'y réussit pas, il ne pouvait rien voir dans cette poussière. Toussant un peu, il dit. « Hey, les gars, tout le monde va bien ? »

A sa gauche, il entendit la voix de Lavender lui répondre. « Je vais bien, et Neville aussi. Et les autres ? »

La voix de Ron sembla étouffée. « Dégages de moi, Seamus ! Tu es lourd. »

Ils purent tous entendre un bruit de mouvement, et le soupir de soulagement de Ron quand l'autre garçon se leva. Avant que Dean n'ait la chance de lui demander s'ils allaient bien, la voix inquiète de Hermione résonna dans la cave.

« Harry ? Parvati ? Est ce que vous allez bien tous les deux ? »

Cela prit un moment avant que la voix fatiguée de Harry leur réponde. « Définitivement Bien, Hermione. »

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement, puis commencèrent à bouger lorsque la voix de Parvati se fit entendre. « Au lieu de rester là, soulagé, vous pourriez nous aider à sortir de là. Je ne sais pas pour Harry, mais j'aimerai bien respirer de l'air frais, et il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je puisse me lever seule en ce moment. »

Harry grogna, et se leva lentement debout d'où il était tombé. Puisque la poussière avait commencé à tomber, Dean fut capable de voir le mouvement, et il se dirigea vers lui pour se tenir à ses côtés. « Est-ce que tu te sens bien, Harry ? »

L'autre garçon acquiesça, épuisé. « Bien, Dean, simplement un peu fatigué, cela nous a pris beaucoup. »

Hermione apparut à ses côtés. « Mais tu as fait un très bon travail, pour ce que je peux voir, vous avez réussi à faire descendre tout le plafond, et vous avez mis suffisamment d'effort pour que les pierres qui sont tombées soient suffisamment petites pour que nous les bougions sans aucun problème, et sans magie. »

Parvati, qui se reposait sur Ron, se plaignit de derrière eux. « Est-ce que nous pouvons sortir de l ? Je veux vraiment m'allonger. »

Dean acquiesça, et commença à avancer, tirant Harry avec lui. Neville apparut à leurs côtés, et commença à maintenant le garçon aux cheveux noirs sur l'autre côté, alors que Lavender faisait de même avec Parvati. Seamus et Hermione allèrent de l'avant, s'assurant que la cave était encore en un seul morceau, et que rien ne s'écroulerait sur eux. Rapidement, ils mirent des robes sur le sol, et formèrent deux lits pour leurs amis. Dean et Neville apparurent en premier, portant pratiquement Harry, suivit rapidement des autres membres de leur petit groupe. Ils allongèrent les deux adolescents. Lavender resta à leurs côté, leur parlant doucement, essayant de les garder éveiller, puisque Hermione voulait qu'ils mangent quelque chose. Tous les autres couraient dans la pièce, essayant de faire les choses aussi vites que possible. Dans leur hâte, ils ne réussirent qu'à se trouver dans le chemin des autres, et étaient donc plus lents. Finalement, Ron, qui avait été en train de porter un chaudron plein d'eau, en eut assez de ça et leva sa voix. « Assez ! »

Tous s'arrêtèrent de bouger, et le regardèrent avec perplexité. Le garçon aux cheveux roux les fixa. « Nous devons tous nous calmer, sinon c'est encore pire. Neville, tu différencies les plantes que toi et Hermione avez rapportées aujourd'hui, et prenez quelque chose qui nous servirait à faire de la soupe. Dean, regarde dans la malle de Harry, il devrait y avoir de la viande là. Nous ferons avec ce que Harry a et je tuerai demain. Le reste d'entre vous, asseyez-vous, ou retirez-vous dans les pièces plus petites, et commencez à arranger les lits pour tous. »

Tous soupirèrent mais firent ce qui leur avait été dit. En trente minutes, ils avaient tous mangé, et Harry et Parvati étaient profondément endormis. 

Tous les autres s'assemblèrent autour du feu, et commencèrent à parler de ce qu'ils feraient dans la matinée. 

Hermione s'étira légèrement. « Quelqu'un devrait rester et commencer à nettoyer cette pièce. Je doute que Harry et Parvati soient en condition pour le faire. En plus, je n'aimerai pas l'idée qu'ils restent seuls ici. »

Tous acquiescèrent. Ron haussa les épaules. « Je vais rester. »

Mais Lavender secoua sa tête. « Non tu ne resteras pas. J'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi pour me montrer où Harry et toi avez chassé aujourd'hui. Nous avons tous besoin de nous familiariser pour savoir où s'est pour que nous puissions y aller sans un guide à chaque fois. Nous devons apporter beaucoup de nourriture puisque nous n'avons aucune idée de combien l'hiver sera dur. Nous devons aussi nous occuper de la viande et du poisson que nous avons rapporté aujourd'hui. »

Seamus la coupa. « En parlant de ça, comment sommes nous supposés conservez la nourriture ? Je veux dire que l'hiver dure des mois, et la nourriture sans charme de conservation ne restera pas. » 

Tous y réfléchirent pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Hermione réponde. « Dean, Seamus, est-ce que vous avez remarqué s'il y a du sel près de la rivière ? Si nous avions assez de sel, nous pourrions être capables de conserver la nourriture. Enfin, c'est ce que les gens avaient tendance à faire dans le monde muggle avant que les réfrigérateurs n'existent. » 

Dean se renfrogna. « Je ne sais pas s'il y en avait, Hermione, mais je m'assurerais dans chercher lorsque nous sortirons demain. »

Lavender parla. « En plus, il y a une cave où il fait très froid. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous réussirons à conserver les aliments en bon état, mais cela aidera. »

Hermione leva les yeux de surprise vers elle. « Vraiment ? Cela va beaucoup aider, donc nous n'aurons pas à mettre le sel sur tout. Est-ce grand ? »

Lavender haussa un peu des épaules. « De la même taille que celle où on a mis le bois un peu plutôt. » Puis elle ajouta. « Parvati et moi avons traîné cette espèce de félin dedans. Est-ce que quelqu'un à une idée de la façon dont il faut le nettoyer et le découper ? Je veux dire, nous pouvons difficilement le laisser là avec sa fourrure. »

Neville parut un peu malade. « J'ai vu une fois comment ils nettoyaient un lapin, c'est vraiment dégoûtant, mais je suppose que nous allons devoir nous habituer à ça. »

Hermione sembla fascinée. « J'ai vu ça aussi. Je suppose que cela signifie que Neville et moi resterons là demain. Il peut commencé à nettoyer la pièce, et j'essayerais de faire quelque chose sur le chat. » Après y avoir réfléchit, elle ajouta. « Nous devrions aussi commencer nos chambres. C'est bien de dormir tous ensemble, mais il y a plein de place pour que nous ayons au moins des chambres séparées pour les garçons et les filles. »

Dean acquiesça. « Pas seulement ça, nous pouvons aussi voir ce que nous pouvons faire de plus permanent pour les lits. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je ne veux pas dormir sur le sol pendant des mois, cela serait très inconfortable. »

Ron leva un sourcil en entendant ça. « Et comment prévois-tu de faire ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions aller dans une boutique pour acheter un nouveau lit. »

Dean le fixa. « Non, mais nous pourrions être capable d'avoir assez de plantes pour faire quelque chose, pour que cela soit un peu plus confortable. »

Hermione plaça une main sur l'épaule de Ron pour arrêter la remarque dure qu'elle voyait venir. « Calme-toi, Ron, Dean a un point, cela serait plus confortable. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas capable de faire un lit, mais si nous faisions un trou sur le sol pour chacun de nous et que nous le remplissions avec un peu de paille, alors cela serait aussi bien qu'un lit. »

Seamus secoua sa tête. « Hermione, comment vas-tu faire ça ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer, les pièces par ici sont fait de pierre dure. » Il regarda Lavender. « Les autres pièces sont identiques, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lavender acquiesça. « Avec l'exception de la pièce verte, les autres pièces sans portails sont complètement faites de pierre. » Elle regarda Hermione. « Et nous ne pouvons pas faire de magie, en tous cas pas pour le moment, nous avons besoin de toutes nos réserves pour finir la pièce verte avant l'hiver. »

Hermione se mit à sourire. « Ah, mais nous avons encore des potions. Même si je déteste l'admettre, cela sera bien plus utile dans ce genre de situations que la magie. » Elle sourit machiavéliquement Neville. « Ou aurais-tu oublié la gentille petite potions que tu as crée à la fin de l'année dernière. Celle qui a fait un trou dans le sol de la salle de classe. »

Neville grogna fortement. « Comment pourrais-je oublier ? Je pensais que Snape allait m'assassiner de suite. Je l'ai déjà vu énervé contre moi des centaines de fois, mais je jurerai que c'était la pire des fois. Je n'oublierai jamais que nous ne sommes pas supposés mettre un cheveu de licorne avec des racines de mandrake, parce que cela fait un acide qui est capable de passer à travers pratiquement tout. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit, et Hermione sourit de bonheur. « Exactement, mes amis, cela inclut les roches. »

Ron sautilla. « Hermione, tu es un génie ! »

La jeune fille rougit énormément, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. « Très bien, c'est décidé. Lavender et Ron vont chasser demain. Dean et Seamus iront pêcher et s'occuperont des plantes, et Neville et moi resterons ici. »

Tous acquiescèrent. Ils restèrent silencieux un peu plus longtemps. Il était trop tôt pour aller au lit, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire pour eux, donc ils éteignirent le feu, et se mirent sur leurs lits fabriqués, espérant que demain, tout irait bien. 

------

Me tuez pas pitié… je sais je réponds pas.. j'en suis désolé…. Leena passe juste publier…. Mais merci pour toute ces reviews * adore ça * pis Merci à Dod… et pis à Polaris bien sûr ^_^ 


	10. Chasse

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

------

**Chapitre 10 : Chasse**

------

Ils se réveillèrent tôt le lendemain matin. Il ne faisait même pas jour lorsque Dean et Ron sortirent pour prendre un peu d'eau, mais ils en avaient marre de rester allongés sur le sol dur. Ils voulaient vraiment faire quelque chose pour ça rapidement. Lavender et Seamus firent rapidement quelque chose à déjeuner, utilisant la nourriture que Harry avait encore dans sa malle, alors que Hermione allait voir si tout allait bien pour Harry et Parvati, pour s'assurer qu'ils s'étaient reposés toute la nuit. Neville, qui venait de se lever, alla à ses côtés, et regarda alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à leurs amis. Doucement, il parla. 

« Est-ce qu'ils vont bien, Hermione ? »

Tous arrêtèrent leur activité et la regardèrent. La jeune fille haussa légèrement des épaules. « Je pense qu'ils vont bien. Pour autant que je puisse le dire, ils sont simplement en train de dormir. »

Tous acquiescèrent, comprenant ça, même si elle était intelligente, elle n'était pas une infirmière, et en conséquence, elle ne pouvait que supposer ce qui se passait. 

Une fois qu'ils eurent mangés, Dean, Seamus, Ron, et Lavender décidèrent de sortir pour chasser et pêcher ensemble. Après tout, il y avait un grand lac où Ron et Harry avaient chassé la journée précédente, et pour eux, la provenance de la nourriture importait peu. 

Cette fois, cela leur prit pratiquement deux heures pour atteindre l'endroit, parce qu'ils durent être à la fois prudent, pour rester ensemble, et aussi de suivre le chemin que les deux autres garçons avaient pris le jour précédent, en espérant que rien n'avait changé durant la nuit. Les lianes furent d'une grande aide, parce que Ron savait que sans elles, ils seraient perdus et sans espoir. 

Une fois qu'ils atteignirent le lac, Dean et Seamus furent sur le point de partir pour s'occuper de ce qu'ils devaient faire lorsque Lavender les arrêta. « Hey, attendez un moment. Si vous aller pêcher, tous les animaux vont fuir, et Ron ne sera pas capable d'attraper quelque chose. »

Tous les garçons se retournèrent pour la regarder, et acquiescèrent, sachant qu'elle avait raison. Dean soupira, et fut le premier à parler. « Qu'est-ce que tu nous suggères, Lavender ? »

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil vers les animaux les plus gros. « Et si nous essayions d'en chasser un ou deux ensemble. Puis, toi et Dean pourrez aller pêcher quelque chose pendant que Ron et moi allons ramasser des plantes et des fruits. »

Seamus regarda sceptiquement les animaux qu'elle montrait. Ils étaient de la même espèce que celui que Harry avait tué lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. « Tu es folle Lavender. Une fois que nous aurons commencé à attaquer, soit ils fuiront, soit ils nous chasseront en groupe. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment devoir essayer de semer une de ses choses. »

Ron se renfrogna. « Peut-être que nous pourrions monter sur un arbre, et essayer de les tuer de là. »

Dean renifla. « Oui, bien sûr, Ron. Je ne suis peut-être pas Hermione, mais je sais que ces chats peuvent grimper aux arbres, tous les chats le peuvent ! Cela serait encore pire. En plus, comment sommes-nous supposé rapporter ce que nous aurons tu ? Ils ne sont pas très grands, mais nous aurons au moins à les porter pendant deux heures. 

Lavender fit une grimace. « Baisses ta voix, Dean, tu vas faire fuir tous les animaux. En plus, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que nous chassions de petites choses. Tout ira bien du moment que nous pouvons avoir assez de nourriture fraîche, mais je voudrais te rappeler que l'hiver approche, et dans deux mois, il se pourrait qu'il commence à neiger, et nous devrons alors rester dans notre cave. Même si nous nous risquions à sortir, il se pourrait qu'il n'y ait pas d'animaux dehors. Nous avons désespérément de viande, on a huit bouches à nourrir ! »

Seamus posa une main calmante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. « Pourquoi ne prenons-nous pas les problèmes un par un ? D'abord, nous devons trouver un moyen de chasser ces choses sans danger, ensuite, nous réfléchirons à un moyen de les ramener à la cave. »

Tous hochèrent de la tête. Après tout, s'ils ne pouvaient pas les ramener, ils pouvaient toujours les laisser là, les autres animaux s'en ficheraient. Dean regarda à nouveau les grands félins et commença à fouiller dans ses poches. « Et si nous les tuions de loin, et que, lorsqu'ils essayent de se rapprocher de nous, nous utilisions du feu pour les éloigner. »

Ron leva un sourcil. « C'est une bonne idée, mais comment pouvons-nous allumer un feu en premier lieu ? A moins que tu l'ais oublié, nous ne pouvons pas faire de magie, et je ne veux pas que l'un d'entre nous finisse comme Harry et Parvati alors que nous sommes à l'extérieur. »

L'autre garçon leva les yeux au ciel, et sortit finalement la main de sa poche. « Ne sois pas stupide Ron. Bien sûr, nous ne pouvons pas faire de magie, mais est-ce que tu as oublié que le monde ne tourne pas autour de ça. Les Muggles vivent très bien sans l'utilisation de la magie, et ils savent certainement comment allumer un feu rapidement. » Il ouvrit sa main, et montra à ses amis un petit briquet. Alors que Ron semblait confus en le regardant, Lavender et Seamus sourirent. 

Dean, voyant le regard confus de l'autre garçon, poussa sur le petit bouton, et la flamme en sortie. Ron poussa un petit cri, regardant l'objet avec de grands yeux. Ses amis ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Ils n'avaient jamais vu l'autre garçon aussi surpris. Lavender tapota l'épaule du rouquin et lui sourit. « Tu t'y habitueras. »

Les deux autres garçons allèrent ramasser du bois, alors que Lavender essayait d'expliquer à Ron la différence entre utiliser un briquet et faire de la magie. Lorsque le grand garçon fut finalement convaincu que Dean ne serait pas blessé par l'utilisation du petit objet muggle, ils rejoignirent les deux autres, et firent de solides torches, entourant quelques plantes autour de deux grands bâtons.

Ron et Dean montèrent sur l'arbre, et sortirent leurs couteaux, les dirigeant vers les grands félins. Seamus et Lavender reculèrent un peu de l'arbre, se préparant à allumer les deux torches dès que le premier couteau sera lancé. La jeune fille acquiesça rapidement vers les deux garçons devant eux, et Ron, qui avait attendu son signal, jeta le premier couteau avec toute la force qu'il avait. Il l'avait jeté vers l'un des plus petits félins, qui s'était tenu un peu en retrait du groupe, et l'animal tomba rapidement. Les autres animaux le remarquèrent de suite, et alors que la plupart d'entre eux commençaient à s'enfuir, un groupe plus petit vint vers eux, ayant l'intention de les attaquer. Dean fut capable d'en tuer un autre avec son second couteau, alors que Ron manquait sa cible. Seamus et Lavender allumèrent rapidement les torches, et essayèrent de faire reculer les félins loin d'eux. Cela marcha jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux rugisse de colère et saute… 


	11. Les Petits

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction 

------

**Chapitre 11 : Les Petits**

------

Les quatre enfants levèrent les yeux alors que le félin sauta, en cet instant, tous leurs instincts se réveillant. Seamus et Lavender sautèrent sur le côté, dirigeant leurs torches vers l'animal, alors que Ron et Dean laissaient tomber les animaux courants, et dirigèrent leurs armes vers le félin seul. L'animal atterrit et fut sur le point de sauter à nouveau, lorsqu'il sentit des flammes chaudes sur ses côtés. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque deux couteaux aiguisés transperçaient sa peau, un le frappant au cœur, ce qui le tua instantanément. Personne ne bougea, respirant bruyamment, essayant de sortir de leur état de choc. Finalement Seamus réussit à s'en sortir, et regarda la jeune fille. 

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, Lavender ? »

Son amie le regarda et acquiesça finalement. « Je vais bien, cela m'a simplement effrayé. » Puis, baissant les yeux vers le gros chat, elle demanda. « Pourquoi nous a-t-il attaqu ? Tous ce qu'on fait les autres, c'était de courir, il ne me semblait pas qu'ils voulaient nous combattre. »

Ron et Dean atterrirent à leurs côtés, et tous deux haussèrent des épaules. Seamus se renfrogna. « Qui sait, tu devrais demander à Hagrid, il serait probablement capable de te le dire. Mais là, nous avons des problèmes plus important. Nous avons bien chassé, mais maintenant, comment allons nous ramener tout ça à la cave ? »

Ron et Lavender s'asssirent, essayant tout d'eux de penser à un moyen de ramener les félins dans leur cave. Seamus alla faire de même, mais Dean l'en empêcha. « Je voudrais que tu regardes quelque chose. »

Avec un regard perplexe sur son visage, Seamus suivit Dean, et monta à l'arbre derrière lui. Ron et Lavender les suivirent des yeux, jusqu'à ce que Lavender entende un petit miaulement venant de très près. Elle se leva doucement, et marcha vers le son, s'assurant que la liane était fermement maintenue autour de sa taille. Regardant à travers quelques buissons qui entouraient le lac, là où s'était trouvé le groupe d'animaux, elle leva un sourcil lorsqu'elle vit sa main disparaître. Il semblerait qu'elle est découverte un autre portail. Ce qui la surprit encore plus, fut lorsque quelque chose de petit et mouillé se pressa dans sa main, suivit une nouvelles fois de l'étrange bruit. Se renfrognant, elle soupira, et essaya d'attraper ce qui l'avait touché. Elle fut très surprise lorsque sa main toucha quelque chose de chaud et avec de la fourrure. Cela devait être un animal, parce que cela bougeait sous sa main. Ron, qui avait maintenant remarqué qu'elle était partie sur le côté, vint se tenir près d'elle. 

« Lavender ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

La jeune fille posa ses yeux sur elle et attrapa finalement le corps chaud, et le sortit des buissons. C'était un petit félin, qui miaula envers le froid inattendu. Ron fronça des sourcils, et mit aussi une main dans les boissons, sortant un autre chat. 

Ron la regarda de surprise, sa main une nouvelle fois dans le trou. « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

Lavender le regarda énervée. « Cette chatte, bien sûr, celle qui nous a sauté dessus. Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle protégeait ses petits ? »

Ron haussa des épaules, prenant un autre petit. « C'est possible. »

Lavender avait mis le petit dans ses bras, et elle regarda Ron mettre son bras dans les buissons pour la troisième fois, cette fois-ci, il revint bredouille. « Et bien voilà, il n'y a plus de chatons-là. » Il se rassit, arrangeant les deux petits chatons sur ses genoux. « Leur mère est morte, si nous les laissons ici, ils vont aussi mourir. »

Son amie haussa des épaules. « Nous pouvons les ramener dans la cave avec nous. »

Ron sembla déchirer. « Lavender, est-ce que tu penses vraiment que nous pourrons réussir à prendre soin de trois petits en plus de nous ? En plus, ces chats sont dangereux, tu les as déjà vus agir. »

La jeune fille le regarda avec des yeux furieux. « Est-ce que tu suggères que nous les laissions seuls ? Est-ce que tu sais qu'ils seront morts d'ici demain ? »

Ron soupira. « Non, Lavender, je ne veux pas les laisser, mais tu dois comprendre que cela ne va pas être la même chose que de prendre un animal. Lorsqu'ils grandiront, il se pourrait qu'ils nous attaquent, puis nous aurons à les tuer. Est-ce que tu seras capable de faire ça, Lavender ? »

La jeune fille regarda les yeux sérieux de son ami, et revint vers les petits. « Si je dois les tuer lorsqu'ils seront grands, je le ferai. Je ne voudrais mettre aucun de nous en danger. »

Le garçon acquiesça et se leva, les deux petits miaulant dans ses bras. « Moi non plus. Allez, voyons si Dean et Seamus ont trouvé un moyen de ramener toute cette viande dans la cave. »

Lavender sourit et, heureuse, se leva également. Ils revinrent vers les deux garçons qui avaient de grands sourires sur leurs visages alors qu'ils descendaient de l'arbre. Seamus se retourna pour leur faire face, et fut sur le point de parler lorsqu'il vit les chatons miauler dans les bras de ses amis. Dean, qui arrivait également, en prit un des mains de Ron, et commença à le caresser. « Où est-ce que tu les as eut ? »

Lavender leur dit ce qui était arrivé, et les deux autres garçons furent d'accord sur le point qu'il serait trop cruel de les abandonner. 

Avant qu'il ne puisse parler plus des animaux, Ron les interrompit. « Dean, Seamus, qu'est-ce que vous avez vu là haut de si important ? »

Tous deux sourirent et Dean parla. « Lorsque nous sommes montés, j'ai vu un endroit qui semblait être très familier. Nous ne sommes pas sûr à 100 % mais, ce n'est pas loin du portail qui mène à la cave, tu sais, celui avec la rivière. »

Lavender sembla intéressé par cette information, si l'entrée était proche de là, cela rendrait les choses beaucoup plus simples. Après une petite discussion, ils décidèrent que Dean et Ron irait voir s'ils avaient raison, alors que Lavender et Seamus commenceraient à rassembler les félins morts, et à pêcher quelque chose.

------

A la cave, Hermione avait commencé deux feux, et y avait mis deux chaudrons. Elle avait passé une heure à chercher une potion de guérison qu'elle pouvait faire avec les ingrédients qu'ils avaient, et qui ne demandait aucun sortilège. Le second chaudron serait pour faire une potion hautement acide, ce qui devrait faire fondre les roches. Lorsque la fille commença à travailler sur les potions, Neville s'était dirigé vers la pièce verte, et avait commencé à retirer les rochers les plus petits qui étaient tombés du plafond. Il les mit sur un des côtés de la pièce, sachant qu'il pourrait les utiliser plus tard pour marquer la séparation entre différents types de plantes. 

Ils travaillèrent sans relâche pendant quelques heures, gardant constamment un œil sur Parvati et Harry, pour qu'ils voient quand leurs amis se réveilleraient finalement. Hermione était en train de mettre en flacon la potion d'acide fort lorsqu'elle entendit un petit cri venant de là où les deux adolescents se reposaient. Elle mit rapidement les bouteilles sur le sol, sécha ses mains avec un vieux tissu et alla vers eux. 

Lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla à leur côté, elle vit que les yeux de Harry étaient légèrement ouverts, et que le garçon essayait de s'asseoir. 

« Tu devrais rester allonger, cela va probablement prendre encore un moment avant que tu te sentes mieux. Cela ne sert à rien de perdre le peu de force que tu as. »

Harry grogna doucement, et se rallongea sur les robes sous lui. « C'est bien de te voir aussi, Herm. Je devrais être plus prudent si je ne veux pas à nouveau me retrouver à l'infirmerie. » Il s'interrompit pendant un moment, essayant de trouver une position confortable. « Mais en tous cas, les lits y sont plus confortables. »

Hermione eut un petit rire. « Nous travaillons dessus, Harry. Si les choses se passent comme prévues, tu pourras dormir dans un lit improvisé dans quelques heures. » 

Harry sourit un peu, et essaya de s'asseoir à nouveau. 

« Harry. »

Le garçon la regarda. « Hermione, tout fait mal, le sol est trop dur, est-ce que tu pourrais s'il te plait m'aider à m'asseoir ? »

Hermione ne fit que soupirer en entendant ses mots, et l'aida jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis confortablement contre le sol de pierre. Regardant autour de lui, Harry se renfrogna. 

« Est-ce que tu es seule ? »

La jeune fille retourna à ses potions en secouant sa tête. « Non, Neville est dans la pièce verte, il a commencé à retirer les pierres. »

« Et les autres ? »

« Ils sont sortis, ils ont pris un peu de nourriture avec eux, donc je ne m'attendrais pas à ce qu'ils reviennent rapidement. »

Harry acquiesça et regarda autour de lui. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour t'aider, Hermione ? »

La jeune fille se renfrogna sombrement à ça. « Tu ne bouges pas de là avant que tu te sentes mieux. »

Le garçon ricana légèrement. « Tu es bien trop surprotectrice. »

« Harry ! »

Le garçon leva ses mains. « D'accord, d'accord, je serai gentil, et je resterai assis là. »

La jeune fille acquiesça, le regardant avec doute, et retourna à sa potion de guérison qu'elle avait commencé à faire.


	12. Après la chasse

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

Bon je publie ça pour le week-end vu que je pars dans quelques minutes…. Alors bonne lecture 

------

**Chapitre 12 : Après la chasse**

------

Parvati se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, se plaignant aussi du sol dur. Harry avait réussit à convaincre Hermione qu'il était au moins assez bien pour lire, et elle lui avait donné un livre de potions où il pourrait essayer de trouver des potions utiles. Il était étrange de ne pas se baser sur la magie, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment beaucoup de choix, et au moins les potions aideraient. Alors qu'il regardait le livre, Harry se promit de remercier le professeur Snape pour être un tel bâtard, au moins, maintenant, ils en savaient assez sur les potions pour essayer de faire des choses utiles.

Parvati se plaça à ses côtés, et regarda le livre par-dessus son épaule, lorsque soudainement, sa main apparut, et le fit s'arrêter. Lisant le titre, il regarda la jeune fille. 

« Qui veux-tu empoisonner, Parvati ? »

La jeune fille leva ses yeux au ciel. « Toi pour commencer. » Le frappant gentiment, elle sourit. « Ne sois pas stupide Harry, Je pensais simplement que nous pourrions utiliser du poisons pour chasser. »

Harry acquiesça légèrement, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais ils devraient être très prudents avec ça, il ne voulait pas finir empoisonné, ou que les autres le soient. Il devra demander à Hermione plus tard. 

Neville les rejoignit un peu plus tard, et ils déjeunèrent. La potion de guérison était prête, et ils forcèrent Parvati et Harry à en boire avant de leur dire de dormir un peu plus. Avec reluctance, les deux adolescents s'allongèrent à nouveau, et en quelques minutes, ils furent à nouveau profondément endormis. L'après-midi passa paisiblement, Hermione et Neville réussissant à ouvrir le grand félin, et à jeter tout ce qu'ils pensaient être inutiles. C'était vraiment un travail difficile, et ils étaient recouverts de sang lorsqu'ils eurent finis. Soupirant, Hermione mit les derniers morceaux de viande dans la chambre froide, et mit la peau ailleurs, sachant qu'elle servirait à quelque chose plus tard. Les deux adolescents venaient tout juste de décider d'aller se laver lorsqu'un Ron fatigué, et Dean entrèrent par le portail du lac. Les deux garçons se figèrent à la vue de leurs amis couverts de sang. Avant qu'ils n'aient la chance de parler, Hermione fut à leurs côtés. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? Où sont Seamus et Lavender ? »

Ron cligna des yeux. « Je pense que nous devrions être ceux à demander ce qui est arrivé. Est-ce que tu es blessée ? »

Avant que le choc ne soit remplacé par l'inquiétude, Hermione les rassura rapidement. « Nous allons bien, vraiment, nous avons simplement découpé le gros chat. » Voyant le soulagement sur les visages des garçons, elle parla à nouveau. « Et vous ? »

Ron secoua sa tête. « Nous allons bien, nous étions simplement en train d'essayer de trouver un chemin des caves à partir du lac. Cela nous a prit plus longtemps que nous l'avion pensé, foutu portail. Nous avons réussit à bien chasser, mais il nous aurait été impossible de ramener tout ça par le chemin par lequel nous étions venus. Dean a reconnu le lieu où nous étions, et nous avons réussit à venir ici. Maintenant, nous devons y retourner, et commencer à ramener tout ici. »

Dean sourit légèrement. « Cela ne prendra pas longtemps, maintenant que nous connaissons le chemin, nous serons capables de le faire avant qu'il ne fasse nuit dehors. » Regardant ses deux amis, il secoua sa tête. « Je vous suggère d'aller vous nettoyer, il n'y a pas besoin d'effrayer tout le monde. » Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent, et regardèrent leurs amis se retourner, et avant qu'ils ne partent, Dean parla à nouveau. « Comment vont Harry et Parvati ? »

Hermione leur sourit, les rassurant. « Ils vont tous les deux bien, ils se sont réveillés pendant quelques heures avant que je ne les renvoie dormir. »

Acquiesçant, les deux garçons disparurent par le portail, suivit par Hermione, qui serait la première à se nettoyer. 

A peu près deux heures plus tard, Lavender passa le portail portant quelque chose dans ses bras. Regardant la pièce, elle ne put s'en empêcher en ressentant la sensation de chaleur qui en émanait. Un grand feu ronronnait au centre de la cave, et Harry et Parvati étaient assis contre un des murs, parlant à voix basse alors qu'ils regardaient de la viande rôtir sur le feu. Neville était assis de l'autre côté du feu, tournant un de leurs chaudrons. Il fut le premier à la remarquer. Souriant, il se leva. 

« Lavender ! Nous avions commencé à penser que quelque chose t'était arrivé. »

La jeune fille sourit, et s'approcha. « Est-ce que tu peux aider les garçons dehors, Nev ? J'ai bien peur qu'ils ont un petit problème pour porter les choses à l'intérieur. »

Laissant sa charge sur le sol, elle détacha la liane, et la tendit à l'autre adolescent. « Bien sûr. »

Suivant la liane, Neville disparut à travers le mur, et Lavender se tourna vers les deux autres adolescents. « Hey, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Parvati lui sourit. « Nous allons bien, encore un peu faibles, mais la potion de guérison de Hermione fait des merveilles. » 

Harry leva ses yeux au ciel. « Comme s'il y avait des doutes. »

Tous les trois se mirent à rire à voix basse avant que les yeux de Parvati ne tombent sur la boule au pied de Lavender. « Qu'est ce que c'est, Lave ? »

L'autre fille mordit sa lèvre, regardant nerveusement Harry. Le garçon leva un sourcil en question, et elle se pencha pour le ramasser. Allant vers eux, elle s'agenouilla à leurs côtés, et les autorisa lentement à voir les trois petits dans la robe. 

Harry cligna des yeux, et pencha sa tête sur le côté. « Pourquoi les as-tu amené ici, Lavender ?

« Nous avons tué leur mère. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser là, Harry, ils auraient été morts avant le coucher du soleil. »

Harry acquiesça, comprenant. « Je vois. » Puis, il se renfrogna. « Tu veux les garder, c'est ça ? » Au hochement de tête de la jeune fille, il continua. « Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, mais je veux que tu te rappelles deux choses, d'abord, nous ne pouvons pas prendre tous les petits que nous trouverons, nous pourrions tuer plus de mères, et cela serait triste, mais nous pouvons difficilement tous les rassembler ici. Et deuxièmement, s'ils deviennent dangereux, nous aurons à les tuer, pas de discussion là-dessus. Je ne risquerai pas votre sécurité. »

Lavender poussa un petit rire. « Ron a dit la même chose. C'est bon, Harry, je comprends, et merci. »

Harry lui sourit. « Lav. Je ne fais pas seulement ça pour les petits ou pour toi, mais si nous réussissons à les entraîner, ou en tous cas nous entendre avec eux, ils pourraient être de magnifiques protecteurs lorsqu'ils grandiront. Je suggère que nous les traitions comme nous le ferions avec un chien, un chat, ou un hibou, leur parler, jouer avec eux, les nourrir, et si tout va bien, nous n'aurons pas seulement des amis, mais aussi des protecteurs. »

Un petit sifflement vint de l'autre côté de la pièce, et en se retournant, ils virent Hermione debout là avec des bouteilles vides dans ses mains. Elle sourit en voyant les petits et les trois adolescents. « Qui aurait pensé que tu serais capable de penser logiquement, Harry ? »

Le garçon sembla offensé. « Hermione ! Ce n'est pas très gentil ! » Un grand rire vint de l'autre côté de la pièce, où les quatre garçons apparurent, leurs bras pleins, et des sourires fatigués sur leurs visages. Harry grogna. « Pas vous aussi. »

Tous rirent, et finalement, Harry les rejoignit. Après qu'ils se soient calmés un peu, Hermione guida les quatre garçons vers la chambre froide pour leur montrer où mettre leur capture. Lavender regarda dans le chaudron sur lequel Neville travaillait, et sourit en sentant la douce odeur en sortir. Rapidement, elle commença à prendre les bouteilles de potions, et les remplies par la soupe que l'autre garçon avait préparée. Après ça, elle commença à couper la viande en morceaux, tendant les deux premiers à Harry et Parvati qui avaient pris les petits et les caressaient. 

Les autres les rejoignirent, parlant de leur journée. Regardant autour de lui, Harry ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur son visage. Il souhaitait être à Hogwarts, en sécurité et protégé, mais puisque cela n'allait pas arriver, il était content d'être là, entouré de ses amis. 


	13. Cauchemars

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction

------

**Chapitre 13 : Cauchemars**

------

Cela faisait pratiquement deux mois qu'ils s'étaient perdus dans la forêt. Ils avaient développé une routine habituelle qui leur permettait de travailler jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient épuisés, et qui ne leur donnait pas vraiment beaucoup de temps pour penser à autre chose que la chasse, ramasser des plantes, et se préparer pour l'hiver. Les jours avaient commencé à raccourcir et devenaient plus froids et ils avaient peur que dans peu de temps, ils soient obligés de rester à l'intérieur. Les trois petits avaient survécu, et faisaient maintenant partie du groupe.

Neville travaillait habituellement dans la salle verte qui était maintenant devenue une magnifique serre. Hermione restait avec lui dans la cave la plupart du temps, travaillant sur des potions et faisant des expériences avec de nouvelles plantes qu'ils n'avaient jamais vues auparavant. Les cinq derniers sortaient habituellement en groupe, accompagnés par un des trois petits, qui avaient plutôt bien grandi et qui étaient maintenant aussi larges qu'un petit lion. Kiara aimait courir dans la forêt, et rejoignait habituellement Lavender et Dean dans leurs recherches de légumes et plantes. Les deux autres, Shirleena et Ion joignaient Seamus, Ron, et Harry dans leur chasse. Ils ne réussissaient pas seulement à effrayer les plus gros animaux, donc ils pouvaient en chasser quelques-uns, ils avaient aussi commencé à en chasser de plus petits par eux-mêmes. Ion ne restait jamais très loin de Harry, qui avait pris sous son aile le petit, et l'avait autorisé à rester près de lui. Kiara se trouvait habituellement aux côtés de Lavender, qui la caressait comme si elle était un petit chaton. Et dernièrement, Shirleena, qui ne semblait pas avoir de préférence, mais elle restait avec celui qui lui donnait de la nourriture, ce qui signifie autour de Ron ou de Seamus.

Grâce à la potion acide, ils avaient réussit à faire des semblant de chambres dans la cave. Alors que Parvati et Lavender avaient choisi de partager une pièce, le reste d'entre eux avaient pris la leur. Durant les longues nuits où ils étaient très fatigués à cause du travail, mais qu'il était encore trop tôt pour se retirer, la plupart travaillaient dans leurs chambres, combinant des potions pour faire les meubles qu'ils voulaient. C'était difficile de travailler avec la pierre, et Hermione avait été forcée de fabriquer une potion basique qui contrebalançait la potion acide. Dans la cave, ils y avaient quelques pièces avec des portails qui ne pouvaient donc pas être utilisées comme chambre, mais elles étaient principalement utilisées pour s'entraîner à faire autres choses. Ils les appelaient des salles de travail, et passaient beaucoup de temps à l'intérieur. Ils ne travaillaient pas seulement avec les rochers disponibles de la cave, ils travaillaient aussi avec ce que les animaux qu'ils avaient chassés leur donnaient.

Hermione leur avait dit que le meilleur moyen était de disséquer un animal pour avoir la fourrure et les os pour les utiliser plus tard comme couverture ou flèches. C'était un travail difficile, mais ils le firent tout de même, sachant que cela leur donnait quelque chose à faire. Durant d'étranges jours, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas d'humeur à faire quelque chose, ils s'asseyaient dans la cave commune, autour du feu, alors qu'ils écoutaient Hermione leur lire un de leurs livres d'école, où Neville leur parlant d'une étrange sorte de plante, leur donnant ainsi des idées pour leurs futures utilisations.

Plus tard, Hermione avait essayé de découvrir un moyen de voir les portails. C'était énervant de se balader par-ci par-là avec quelque chose autour de sa taille, et même s'ils avaient réussit à changer les lianes en des cordes solides qu'ils avaient faites, ils vivaient encore dans la peur de se perdre dans la grande forêt. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas eut une telle chance, la seule chose qu'ils savaient, était que pour une étrange raison, les animaux nés dans la forêt étaient capables de sentir les portails. Les trois petits ne se perdaient jamais, peu importe à quelle distance ils allaient, ils réussissaient toujours à revenir. Harry et Lavender avaient commencé à essayer de les entraîner pour qu'ils les guident, mais, alors que c'était utile, ce n'était pas ce qu'ils voulaient.

Harry était en train de parcourir l'un des couloirs, se dirigeant vers la cave commune, Ion sautillant à côté de lui. Avant d'entrer, il vit Hermione assise pensivement sur un rocher, semblant regarder dans le vide. Harry l'approcha doucement, sachant que surprendre la jeune fille signifierait éviter un couteau volant. Vivre dans la forêt avait ses effets secondaires. Leurs instincts de survie s'étaient surdéveloppés, et ils étaient tous passés à attaquer en premier et penser plus tard. Ils avaient aussi appris à bouger sans faire de bruit, et il devait penser pour se faire entendre s'ils ne voulaient pas saisir l'attention de quelqu'un par surprise. La jeune fille leva les yeux lorsqu'il fut à trois pas d'elle, et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Hey Harry. »

Le garçon s'assit à côté de lui. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Hermione ? Tu sembles être très loin d'ici. »

Son amie secoua sa tête, et caressa Ion. Puis elle montra le mur opposé. « Regarde là, Harry. Que vois-tu ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, regardant, il ne vit qu'un simple mur. Regarder pendant un long moment n'aida pas, cela ressemblait toujours à un mur pour lui. Tournant sa tête pour lui dire ça, il vit soudainement un petit éclair du coin de l'œil. Il se retourna pour regarder à nouveau le mur et se renfrogna. Il ne semblait pas être différent, mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

A ses côtés, Hermione sourit légèrement. « Donc tu l'as vu aussi. »

Harry se renfrogna. « C'est un mur Hermione, mais lorsque je tourne ma tête, il semble briller légèrement, et maintenant que je le regarde de près, il semble plus brillant que le reste des murs. »

Hermione acquiesça et se leva. « Oui, mais c'est très petit, et tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué si je ne te l'avais pas montré, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry secoua sa tête, et se rapprocha. « Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il brille ? »

La jeune fille sourit, et passa simplement sa main à travers le mur. « C'est un portail. Shirleena était en train de marcher avec moi, et soudainement, elle a commencé à courir. Je me suis tournée rapidement et j'ai noté la petite lumière. »

Harry cilla et la regarda avec surprise. « Hermione, est-ce que tu es en train de dire ce que je pense ? Que nous commençons à voir les portails ? »

Hermione hocha légèrement de la tête. « Il semblerait que cela soit ça, oui. »

Le garçon se renfrogna. « Mais comment, je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait quelque chose de différent dernièrement. »

Hermione sembla pensive pendant un moment, et parla à nouveau. « Je pense qu'il y a un type d'agent dans l'eau ou les animaux que nous chassons. Tu sais qu'ils sont capables de voir les portails, donc il doit y avoir quelque chose qui réagit avec ce type d'énergie et qui permet de les rendre visible à nos yeux. L'agent rentre progressivement dans nos corps, et nous sommes en train de commencer à remarquer les changements qu'il apporte. »

Le front de Harry se plissa avec inquiétude. « Est-ce que cela peut avoir une sorte d'effet secondaire ? Cela pourrait être dangereux. »

Hermione hocha calmement de la tête. « Mais il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup de choix, à moins que tu suggères que nous arrêtions de manger et de boire. » Elle se tourna vers lui. « Cela peut nous prendre des mois de découvrir ce qu'est l'agent, donc, il n'y a vraiment rien que nous puissions faire pour empêcher sa course, nous avons simplement à espérer pour le mieux. »

Harry soupira et acquiesça avec reluctance. Même s'il n'aimait pas ça, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre tout leur temps à essayer de trouver un moyen de découvrir quelque chose qui était loin de leur faire du mal. « Est-ce que tu penses que cela ira de mieux en mieux ? » Hermione le regarda avec perplexité, et il montra le portail. « La vue des portails, est-ce qu'elle s'améliorera ? »

Hermione haussa des épaules mais acquiesça. « Probablement oui. Nous devons simplement attendre. » Elle se tourna vers lui, semblant sérieuse. « Ne le dis pas aux autres avant qu'ils ne le remarquent, il n'y a aucune raison de les rendre nerveux. »

Harry se renfrogna un peu, mais y consentit, il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison de les alarmer, tout était déjà suffisamment compliqué. Ils allèrent ensembles à la cave commune, et s'assirent en face du feu, où Parvati et Dean étaient déjà en train de faire le dîner.

Il était pratiquement une heure du matin, lorsqu'un cri les réveilla. Ron et Hermione reconnurent immédiatement la voix de Harry, et foncèrent vers sa chambre, Kiara et Shirleena courant devant eux, les autres adolescents les suivant. Ron fut le premier à entrer, un couteau prêt dans sa main. Harry était assis sur son lit, des bras tremblants autour de ses genoux, les trois petits miaulant doucement à côté de lui. Hermione dépassa Ron, et alla s'asseoir à côté de Harry, enveloppant l'adolescent tremblant dans son étreinte, alors que les autres enfants restaient hors de la pièce.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »

Harry trembla. « Voldemort, cauchemar. »

Hermione acquiesça, comprenant, et renforça son étreinte. « C'est bon, il ne peut pas te blesser ici. Est-ce que tu veux parler de ça ? »

Ron était venu finalement s'asseoir à leur côté, après avoir poussé les trois petits dans le couloir, et passa un bras autour des épaules tremblantes de Harry. « Voldemort était furieux, il a découvert que… » Il se renfrogna en y pensant, essayant de se rappeler ce que c'était. Puis, sa tête se releva, et il regarda rapidement ses amis. « Snape ! Il a découvert que Snape était un espion pour notre côté, il lui a jeté le cruciatus, puis il a ordonné à ses Death-Eaters de le jeter dans la Forêt, nous devons le trouver avant qu'il se fasse tuer ! »


	14. Trouver Snape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

Et oui ça faisait un petit moment... donc... voilà un p't chapitre pour la fin du week end

------

**Chapitre 14 : Trouver Snape**

------

Peu après l'annonce de Harry, tous commencèrent à bouger. Hermione décida de rester avec Harry, qui n'était pas en état d'aller dans la forêt en sécurité. Les autres adolescents se divisèrent en deux groupes, chacun prenant un des petits, alors que Ion restait avec Harry et Hermione. Lavender, Dean, et Seamus prirent le chemin du lac, alors que les trois autres prirent la route principale traversant la forêt, celle qu'ils avaient utilisée pour découvrir la cave. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient être rapides, mais c'était difficile lorsqu'ils devaient s'assurer de ne pas se perdre.

Heures après heures, les deux groupes continuèrent leur recherche, mais, il serait pratiquement impossible de trouver l'homme, la forêt était simplement trop compliquée pour faire une recherche complète. Il était déjà tard dans la matinée lorsque le groupe de Lavender revint à la cave, complètement épuisé. Ils n'avaient eut aucune chance dans leur recherche, mais ils étaient trop fatigués pour continuer. Une demi-heure plus tard, les autres revinrent. Hermione leur donna quelque chose à manger, et les envoya au lit, disant qu'elle, Harry et Ion sortiraient.

Pendant deux jours, ils continuèrent leurs recherches, mais la possibilité de découvrir l'homme vivant diminuait à chaque heure. Ron était sorti avec Dean et Neville. Ils avaient chercher pendant des heures, et étaient prêts à arrêter pour la nuit lorsque Shirleena, qui était venue avec eux, courut sur le côté, et commença à siffler. Soupirant de fatigue, et tenant fermement la corde, Neville se sépara des autres, et alla voir ce que la petite avait vu. D'abord, il pensait que ce n'était que de simples feuilles, mais au sifflement insistant de Shirleena, il se rapprocha. Plissant ses yeux, le garçon s'agenouilla à côté des feuilles et tendit sa main. Il fut très surpris lorsqu'il toucha quelque chose de solide et chaud, il fut de plus en plus excité alors qu'il retirait les feuilles.

« Ron ! Dean ! Il est là. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux garçons furent à ses côtés, sortant leur professeur inconscient de son petit refuge. L'homme semblait très mal en point. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, et des ecchymoses étaient visibles sur ses joues pâles. Mais, il respirait encore, et ses battements de cœur étaient réguliers. Il semblait qu'il avait été inconscient durant tout ce temps.

Ron secoua sa tête de surprise. « Cet homme est très chanceux. On se demande pourquoi un animal ne l'a pas encore tué. »

A ses côtés, Dean ricana, alors qu'il mettait la tête de l'homme sur ses genoux. « Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que Snape ait ensorcelé ses vêtements pour que personne ne soit capable de le blesser s'il était inconscient. »

Ron se mit à rire, mais fatigué, il acquiesça. A leur côté, Neville sortit une des potions de Hermione. « Est-ce que tu peux lever sa tête un peu, Dean ? Je dois lui donner ça. »

Le garçon fit ce qu'on lui demanda, et entre Ron et Neville, ils réussirent à faire avaler à l'homme maigre la potion de guérison. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis, Ron, et Dean prirent l'homme sous ses bras, et le levèrent. Ce fut par surprise, facile, et Dean ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'ils étaient capables de le faire à cause du poids léger de l'homme ou à cause du temps passé dans la forêt.

A peu près une heure plus tard, les trois adolescents et l'homme inconscient entrèrent dans la cave, où un groupe inquiet les attendait. Neville fut le premier à entrer, et fut immédiatement approché par une Parvati inquiète.

« Mais où étiez-vous ?! »

Neville sourit avec fatigue, et montra le reste de son groupe, qui venait juste de passer le portail. « Nous l'avons trouvé. »

Hermione et Seamus guidèrent rapidement le groupe vers l'une des salles, et aidèrent à mettre l'homme sur le lit alors que Harry commençait à chauffer des boissons pour tout le monde. Neville et Hermione restèrent avec Snape un long moment, soignant les nombreuses blessures aussi bien qu'ils le pouvaient, en considérant leurs ressources limitées. Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la cave commune, seul Harry était encore là, les autres étaient allés dormir. L'adolescent leva les yeux, et sourit avec fatigue.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Hermione haussa des épaules et s'assit, acceptant un flacon rempli de thé. « Je pense qu'il va bien, mais je ne suis pas une infirmière, donc, nous allons devoir attendre pour voir. »

Neville acquiesça. « Cela pourrait lui prendre du temps à se réveiller. » Puis, regardant Harry, il sourit, s'excusant. « Nous l'avons mis dans ta chambre, c'était celle avec le plus de sécurité. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas. »

Harry secoua sa tête. « Je dormirai dans la chambre de Ron. Est-ce que nous devons le surveiller ? »

Hermione sourit. « Pas vraiment. Il n'y a pas de portail menant à l'extérieur près de ta chambre, donc, il n'y a aucun danger de le perdre. Neville et moi restons la plupart du temps dans la cave, donc nous le remarquerons lorsqu'il se réveillera. Par chance, avant qu'il n'ait des problèmes. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Est-ce que vous réalisez que nous le traitons comme un enfant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux autres adolescents le rejoignirent, et Hermione ne put retenir ses joues de rougir. « Oui, enfin, vous savez comment peuvent être les Slytherins. »

Harry acquiesça légèrement et se leva. « Je vais au lit, pour me reposer, vous en avez besoin. »

Après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, il partit, Ion marchant à ses côtés avec difficulté.

------

Snape grogna doucement, il se sentait très fatigué, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas aux alentours de Hogwarts. Le lit sur lequel il était allongé n'était pas aussi confortable que les lits habituels de l'infirmerie, où il se retrouvait lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus se rappeler ce qui était arrivé. Prudent, il ouvrit ses yeux, il essaya de penser à ce qui avait pu arriver cette fois. Il pouvait dire qu'il avait été soumis au cruciatus, et il essaya de se souvenir ce qu'il avait fait pour déplaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lentement, tout lui revint. Il se souvint de Lucius et Voldemort l'accusant d'être un espion, Crabbe et Goyle l'avaient frappé pendant quelques minutes lorsqu'il avait refusé de l'admettre. Lorsqu'il avait finalement crié au visage de Voldemort qu'il l'espionnait depuis des années, il avait été mis sous le sortilège de douleur. Se déplaçant, l'homme sentit des douleurs dans ses membres. Il ne put s'empêcher de grogner, en tous cas, cela voulait dire qu'il était en vie, mais comment ? Pourquoi Voldemort ne l'avait-il pas tu ? Puis cela lui revint. Il avait été jeté dans la Forêt du Mystère. C'était la dernière punition pour ceux qui avaient trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres de finir leurs jours dans un endroit où leur pire ennemi était la magie, mais, où, sans elle, il était impossible de survivre. Soupirant, Snape ouvrit finalement ses yeux. S'il allait mourir à cet endroit, alors, il ne mourrait pas allongé.

Il dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer aux ténèbres. Il fut surpris de découvrir qu'il n'était pas dehors comme ce à quoi il s'était attendu, à la place, il était dans une sorte de cave. Alors que ses yeux s'habituaient à la faible lueur venant des murs, il remarqua qu'il était allongé sur des plantes douces et qu'une couverture en fourrure chaude couvrait son corps abîmé. La dernière chose qui l'assura que quelqu'un était là, fut les bandages qui couvraient son corps. Il s'assit doucement, son corps protestant sous ce mouvement. Lorsqu'il s'adossa au mur, il regarda à nouveau autour de lui. Il remarqua la malle posée dans l'un des coins. Il y avait une fourrure en face d'un grand rocher avec des papiers dessus. Un chaudron était placé à côté du lit, et, en bougeant un peu, Snape vit qu'il était plein de liquide, et en regardant bien, c'était de l'eau. A côté, sur le sol, il y avait une sorte de robe. La prenant, il fut plutôt surpris de reconnaître l'écusson Gryffindor cousu sur la pochette gauche. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler.

Est-ce que cela se pouvait ? Cela faisait des mois que les enfants avaient disparus. Quelques étudiants avaient été vus, disparaissant dans la Forêt du Mystère juste avant que les Aurors soient capables de figer les Death-Eaters. Hogwarts avaient fait leur deuil, les considérant comme morts. Ils avaient perdu espoir de les retrouver vivant, sachant que les chances de survie dans un tel lieu étaient si petites qu'elles étaient proches de zéro. Mais, il était là, il avait été allongé sur une sorte de lit, et ses blessures avaient été soignées. Rassemblant sa force, il se leva en tremblant, et remarqua qu'il ne portait que des pantalons. Il faisait froid dans la cave, donc, il mit rapidement la robe. Elle était un peu courte, mais elle était chaude. Lentement, il commença à marcher vers l'entrée, gardant son équilibre en se reposant sur le mur. La cave dans laquelle il était menait à une autre, avec trois autres entrées. Regardant autour de lui, il se demanda lequel il devait prendre. Puis, il entendit soudainement une voix.

« Shirleena, bon dieu, arrêtes de mâcher ces plantes. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas ennuyer Hermione ? »

Snape ne bougea pas, et vit un flash passer par une des entrées. C'était plutôt gros, et avaient des traits de félin. Le chat s'arrêta d'un coup, et le regarda curieusement. Snape se figea, c'était un Girion. Ils étaient plutôt dangereux lorsqu'ils étaient provoqués, leurs griffes étaient plutôt aiguisées, et ils savaient comment les utiliser. Le Girion le regarda pendant quelques instants, avant de miauler joyeusement. Snape fut pratiquement heureux lorsque la voix les approcha.

« Shirleena, qu'est -ce que tu fais ? »

Un jeune homme apparut à l'entrée, et Snape ne put s'empêcher de le regarder bouche bée. Il reconnut les traits de son ancien étudiant, mais il était devenu bien plus fort, et il marchait avec une confiance qui lui avait toujours fait défaut à Hogwarts. L'adolescent le regarda un moment avant de sourire légèrement.

« Heureux de vous voir réveillé, Professeur. Nous commencions à penser que vous n'alliez pas vous réveiller. » Puis il se tourna vers le Girion. « Va voir Hermione, Shirleena. »

Le petit lécha sa main brièvement avant de sautiller en s'éloignant. L'attention de Neville revint vers le Maître de Potions qui le regardait encore attentivement.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, professeur ? »

L'homme cligna un peu des yeux. « Je vais bien. Où sommes-nous ? »

Neville leva un sourcil, visiblement il ne le croyait pas, mais il laissa passer. « Nous sommes dans la Forêt du Mystère. »

Snape soupira. « Visiblement, Mr Longbottom. Mais quel est cet endroit ? »

Neville regarda calmement l'homme, et se retourna. « A quoi vous attendez-vous, professeur ? C'est notre cave, mais je suis sûr que vous avez aussi remarquez ça, alors pourquoi demander ça ? »

L'homme grogna mais acquiesça, et commença à suivre le garçon dans la cave d'où il était venu. « Très bien, Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? »

« Harry a eut un de ses cauchemars, il a vu comment Voldemort vous a jeté dans la forêt, et nous avons commencé à chercher. Cela nous a pris à peu près deux jours pour vous découvrir, et même là, ce fut par pure chance que Shirleena vous a remarqué. »

Ils entrèrent dans la cave ensemble, et Snape ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri à la vu qui l'accueillit. Il semblait que cela soit une sorte de serre, et c'était plus chaud qu'à l'extérieur. Regardant avec hésitation l'adolescent, il lui demanda doucement. « Ce n'était pas ici lorsque vous avez trouvé la cave, n'est ce pas ? »

Neville se mit à rire, alors qu'il prenait sa robe. « Non, bien sûr que non. Nous nous sommes attendus à passer l'hiver ici, donc il est mieux d'avoir quelques ressources. Ce n'est pas encore fini, nous devons encore mettre plus de charmes de réchauffement, mais Harry et Parvati sont toujours en train de récupérer suite aux charmes qu'ils ont jetés il y a deux semaines. Hermione dits qu'ils seront prêts dans une semaine. »

Snape se renfrogna. « Vous savez qu'il est dangereux d'utiliser la magie ici, n'est ce pas ? »

Neville acquiesça. « Bien sûr, si nous ne le savions pas, nous serions tous morts. Mais nous avons besoin de plantes pour survivre à l'hiver. »

Le maître de potions sembla énervé. « Et pourquoi voulez-vous tellement rester pour l'hiver ? Pourquoi ne retournez-vous pas à Hogwarts ? »

Les yeux de Neville s'étrécirent. « Impossible. Cette forêt est pleine de portails qui sont invisibles, et ils mènent à des parties complètement différentes de la forêt. » Pour montrer son point de vue, il passa sa main à travers le mur, et lorsqu'il la sortit, elle était trempé. « Essayer de sortir de là serait du suicide. Il fait plus froid, et il a déjà neigé plusieurs fois. Nous serions morts avant de trouver un chemin sortant de là. »

Snape soupira. « Merde. Alors, je suis coincé avec vous pour des mois, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Je suppose, Mais voyez-le de cette façon, professeur, vous n'avez pas besoin de nous enseigner quoi que ce soit. »

Snape ne semblait pas trouvé cette pensée soulageante. Il était sur le point de le dire au garçon lorsqu'un Girion entra. Il nota tout de suite que ce n'était pas le même qu'avant, regardant Neville avec perplexité il vit le garçon sourire vers l'entrée de la cave.

« Déjà de retour Harry ? »

Snape se tourna d'un coup, et fut face à face avec Harry Potter. Si c'était possible, il avait changé encore plus que Neville. Il avait grandit de plusieurs centimètres, ses cheveux avaient bien poussé, et il les portait attaché. Les grandes mèches couvraient sa fameuse cicatrice mais, il en avait une nouvelle couvrant sa joue droite. Ses yeux verts le regardaient calmement, il semblait complètement en contrôle. Clignant un peu des yeux, le jeune homme acquiesça, et s'approcha, alors que le petit animal alla s'asseoir à ses côtés. « Nous avons décidé de rentrer plus tôt, la pluie était plus dure. » Il regarda le plafond, et sourit légèrement. « Il est bon de savoir que les protections tiennent. » Puis, il retourna son attention vers le professeur qui le regardait de près. « Professeur Snape, c'est bien de vous voir réveiller. Est-ce que Neville vous a mis au courant de la situation ? »

Le maître de Potions sortit de ses pensées. « Il m'en a un peu parler, nous allons rester ici pour l'hiver. »

Harry acquiesça légèrement. « Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je veux que vous réalisiez que même si nous commencions à chercher un chemin de Sortie, il n'y a aucune garantie pour que nous puissions le trouver. Nous pouvons être bloqués ici pour bien plus longtemps, surtout que nous ne sommes pas capables de voir les portails… encore. »

Snape serra ses lèvres. « J'ai réalisé ça, Potter. J'espère que vous travaillez sur ce problème ? »

« Notre principal objectif est la survie, professeur. Mais oui, Hermione et Neville y ont travaillé durant leur temps libre. Nous espérons que vous serez capable de les aider une fois que vous serez soigné. Nous ne pouvons pas compter sur la magie, donc nous devrons chercher la solution par les potions. »

Avant que Snape puisse répondre, Neville parla. « A propos des portails, Harry, j'ai remarqué un peu plus tôt un petit éclair de lumière sur celui-là. Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit quelque chose d'important. »

Harry sourit légèrement. « Hermione et moi l'avons également remarqué. Hermione pense que c'est à cause d'un agent que nous buvons ou mangeons, mais elle n'en est pas sûre. » Se tournant à nouveau vers Snape. « Elle sera capable de vous en dire plus là dessus. Allez, tout le monde nous attend pour le dîner. »

------

regarde autour d'elle REVIEW ! lol


	15. Explications de la Chasse

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction **

****

****

**Chapitre 15 : Explication de la chasse**

****

****

Neville et Harry marchèrent avec l'autre homme vers la cave principale, s'assurant qu'il restait sur ses pieds suffisamment pour l'atteindre. Tout les autres étaient déjà rassemblés auprès du grand feu, et ils accueillirent leur ancien professeur poliment. Snape ne fit qu'acquiescer avant de prendre un siège entre Harry et Hermione.

Après que Dean ait servi tout le monde d'une portion de nourriture, Hermione se tourna vers Snape, et commença à parler à voix basse avec lui, lui expliquant ce qu'ils avaient fait pour les portails. Avec surprise, l'autre homme l'écouta attentivement, acquiesçant de temps en temps, et demandant quelques questions pour clarifier les choses. Neville changea vite de place avec Harry, ajoutant ses propres conclusions à la discussion.

L'ancien professeur regarda ses deux anciens étudiants, en quelque chose qui était proche du respect. Il semblait que Granger avait abandonné son air de je-sais-tout, et racontait maintenant les choses précisément, se fichant du fait qu'elle savait quelque chose que les autres ne savaient pas. Plus surprenant était le fait que Longbottom soit capable de lui parler calmement. S'il y avait quelque chose de bien que le séjour ici lui avait donné, c'était au garçon une nouvelle confiance en lui. Alors que la discussion était intéressante, Neville et Hermione semblaient être entrés dans une vieille conversation, laissant du temps au maître de Potions pour regarder autour de lui. La cave était plutôt large, ils l'avaient visiblement établi comme étant leur salle de réunion. Les murs avaient des trous à un mètre du sol, qui étaient visiblement utilisé pour stocker. En regardant de plus près, et au sol devant lui, il fut pratiquement sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas naturels. Plusieurs fourrures recouvraient le sol, donnant à cet endroit, une apparence douillette. Oui, vivre ici ne serait pas si mal, du moment que les gamins restent civils.

Regardant ailleurs, il vit le reste des adolescents assis en cercle, observant quelque chose. Voyant que les deux adolescents étaient complètement dans leur propre discussion, le professeur se leva, et approcha l'autre groupe. Il avait marché aussi silencieusement qu'à Hogwarts, mais, il ne manqua pas le regard rapide que tous les adolescents dirigèrent vers lui lorsqu'il bougea. Ils étaient les premiers à l'entendre marcher depuis un long moment, ce qui le faisait se sentir plutôt vulnérable. Aucun d'eux ne dit rien, mais Lavender et Seamus se déplacèrent pour lui donner un peu d'espace pour s'asseoir. Il semblerait qu'ils étaient prêts à le considérer comme faisant partie de leur groupe, et malgré les couches de haine et de mépris, il ne put s'empêcher d'être content. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait été capable de faire de même si les situations avaient été inversées.

S'asseyant sur l'endroit proposé, il vit que la chose qui était posée entre eux était une petite carte. La regardant avec intérêt, il réussit à trouver ce que signifiait les marques, comme les arbres, ou la rivière peinte sur le papier, mais les autres était trop bizarres, et n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Une main montra soudainement le point jaune qu'il fixait. « Ce sont les portails que nous avons découverts pour l'instant, mais ils mènent à des endroits que nous n'avons pas reconnus. » Levant les yeux avec surprise, l'homme comprit que Weasley donnait uniquement les explications pour lui, puisque ses amis le savaient probablement déjà. Le garçon lui fit un signe de tête calmement, et plaça son doigt sur un point pourpre. « Ces points nous mènent tous aux caves. Il y a beaucoup de pièces à l'intérieur et quelques-unes ont plusieurs portails. Parvati peut vous donner une carte de ça plus tard. » Sans attendre une réponse, il plaça son doigt sur plusieurs points verts. « Ce sont les arbres dans lesquels nous avons caché des potions, des bandes, et dans quelques-uns, des armes. Si quelque chose arrive, vous pouvez trouver tout ce qu'il faut ici pour vous aider. Ce n'est pas terrible, mais c'est le mieux dont nous sommes capables pour l'instant. » Snape était plutôt impressionné, en plusieurs semaines, les Gryffindors se fichant de tout étaient devenus des adolescents calculateurs et intelligents qui iraient très bien dans sa propre maison. La planification qui allait avec la carte, et les choses que Weasley lui disait étaient surprenantes, et Snape eut des difficultés avec l'idée que ces enfants étaient des Gryffindors. Il tourna à nouveau son attention sur la carte lorsque Ron bougea sa main pour montrer un autre endroit qui était bleu, cette fois. « Ce sont les endroits où nous avons découvert que nous pouvions pêcher facilement. Et dernièrement, les points noirs sont les endroits où nous avons posé des pièges. »

Snape sembla un peu surpris. « Des pièges ? »

Seamus acquiesça sérieusement. « La plupart de nos viandes viennent de la chasse, mais depuis que nous essayons de rassembler autant de réserves que possible, nous avons aussi posé des pièges. Ce sont d'habitudes de petits trous avec une potion collante. Nous n'avons réussit qu'à avoir de petits animaux de cette façon, la plupart étant des lapins et des rats, mais qui sait lorsque nous en aurons besoin, même si c'est pour nourrir les petits. »

Severus acquiesça sérieusement, et regarda à nouveau la carte. « Je ne vois pas les endroits où vous obtenez les plantes et les fruits sur la carte. »

Parvati sourit légèrement. « Ils sont mit sur une autre carte. Cela serait inutile d'utiliser une couleur pour les plantes puisque nous pourrions avoir besoin de plantes spécifiques à un moment, et on ne peut pas avoir le temps d'aller à tous les endroits. »

Elle se leva, et alla vers un des trous dans le mur. Après y avoir regardé pendant un moment, elle revint avec un parchemin roulé. Dean l'aida à le dérouler pour qu'il recouvre l'autre parchemin. Snape fut à moitié surpris par la précision du dessin. Il pouvait dire que c'était les mêmes endroits, mais plus détaillés, et à la place de points, c'était rempli d'une petite écriture. Regardant de plus près, il remarqua que c'était rempli par les noms de plusieurs plantes.

Lavender sourit en voyant son regard surpris, mais avant qu'elle puisse faire un commentaire, il montra un nom. « Je ne pense pas avoir déjà entendu parler de cette plante. »

Les adolescents regardèrent le long qu'il pointait, et Harry lui sourit légèrement. « Et bien, il y a des plantes dont nous n'avons pas trouvé le nom. Peu importe combien de livres de Botanique que Neville et Hermione avaient, nous n'avons pu trouver aucune correspondance, donc il vous sera peut-être possible de les identifier, mais il est aussi possible qu'elles ne poussent que ici. »

Ron acquiesça. « Il y a d'étranges choses par ici : des animaux dont nous n'avons jamais entendu parler ou des plantes, des minéraux. Nous avons essayé de nommer tout ce que nous ne connaissions pas, c'est plus facile que d'essayer de deviner de quoi parle quelqu'un d'autre. »

Snape sembla amusé par le garçon, puis il devient sérieux. « J'espère que vous n'utilisez pas ces plantes que vous ne connaissez pas. »

Harry haussa légèrement des épaules. « Hermione fait des expériences avec elles, mais en dehors de ça, non. » Levant les yeux vers son professeur, il sourit légèrement. « Je suis sûr que vous aimerez vous amuser avec elles aussi. »

Les autres adolescents éclatèrent de rire, attirant l'attention de Neville et Hermione, qui les rejoignirent. Snape sembla intéressé alors que Hermione alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Seamus, et Neville à côté de Harry. Ce groupe particulier de Gryffindors avait toujours été divisé en petit groupe : le trio, Seamus et Dean, Lavender et Parvati, et dernièrement, Neville qui était habitué à se balader avec un autre garçon Ravenclaw aussi intéressé par la Botanique qu'il l'était. Mais maintenant, à les voir assis ensemble, il remarqua qu'ils étaient devenus un groupe bien équilibré. Il ne semblait plus y avoir de secrets entre eux, et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander combien cela leur avait prit d'efforts.


	16. Changements

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction

Et voilou nouveau chapitre heureux ? je sais elle est longue à publier cette fic... mais j'irai jusqu'au bout

xxxxxxx

****

**Chapitre 16 : Changements**

xxxxxxx

****

« Quelque chose ne va pas professeur ? »

L'autre homme regarda les yeux sérieux de l'adolescente et secoua légèrement sa tête. « Vous avez tous changés, énormément. »

Lavender sourit tristement et s'adossa à Neville. « Nous avons changé, n'est-ce pas ? Il est difficile de le remarquer lorsque l'on vit tous ensemble, les changements ont été progressifs, donc nous ne pouvons pas vraiment vous le dire. Cela doit être plutôt un choc pour vous. »

Snape sembla un peu surpris. Elle lui parlait comme s'il était simplement un autre adolescent. Cela faisait des années qu'on ne lui avait pas parlé si librement. Secouant sa tête un peu, il lui fit un très petit sourire. S'ils étaient capables de mettre à côtés leurs sentiments envers lui, il devrait être capable de faire de même. Après tout, il était l'adulte. « Ca l'est, vous semblez être un peu plus mature. Et oserai-je dire, bien plus Slytherin ? »

Quelques mois avant, ces mots les auraient insultés, mais là, tous les adolescents se mirent à rire sans problème. Dean pencha sa tête sur un côté. « Et bien, merci, professeur. Qui aurait pensé que vous nous feriez un tel compliment ? »

Snape sourit, heureux qu'ils aient compris la signification derrière ses mots, puisqu'il les considérait en effet comme un compliment. Il continua ensuite son évaluation des changements. « Vous êtes aussi plus proches, comme s'il n'y avait aucun secret entre vous. »

Parvati sourit. « C'est parce qu'il n'y en a pas, ou tout au moins, rien de majeur. Vous savez, dans cet endroit, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, alors nous parlons. Nous avons besoin de nous faire confiance, nous avons besoin de tout savoir sur chacun de ce qui pourrait être important, et nous avons passé beaucoup de nuits à parler de choses qui nous sommes arrivés. »

Le regard de Snape devint suspicieux, et Hermione poussa un petit rire. « Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, nous ne nous attendons pas à ce que vous nous racontiez soudainement vos secrets, si vous ne voulez pas nous le dire, vous n'avez pas besoin, nous n'allons pas vous pousser pour les savoir. »

Ron acquiesça. « Nous voulons simplement que vous sachiez que si vous parlez, nous écouterons. On se sent très seul ici parfois, et alors que vous avez raison de penser maintenant que vous ne nous direz rien, la solitude pourrait vous envahir. »

Ils restèrent tous silencieux pendant un moment, puis se déplacèrent à nouveau pour s'asseoir à côté du feu. Snape regarda autour de lui pendant un long moment les jeunes visages. Il se sentait bienvenu ici, et aussi confortable qu'il y a bien longtemps. Et sans le vouloir, il commença à se détendre. Le silence confortable s'étira, mais rapidement, il commença à se sentir fatigué. Il venait juste de se lever il y a quelques heures, et ses blessures commençaient à nouveau à lui faire mal. Harry, qui l'avait regardé avec attention, remarqua immédiatement son malaise, et se leva.

« Il est tard, nous devions aller dormir. Demain sera une longue journée. » Tous acquiescèrent et commencèrent à se lever. Le garçon aux yeux verts indiqua à Hermione et Neville d'attendre un peu, et puis se retourna pour placer sa main sur l'épaule de son professeur, lui indiquant qu'il devait rester assis. L'homme plus âgé le regarda avec incrédulité, est-ce que le gamin pensait vraiment qu'il allait lui obéir ? Mais la main forte ne bougea pas, et le maître de potions était simplement trop fatigué pour la combattre longtemps. Lorsque tous eurent disparu dans les sombres caves. Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

« Il a mal. »

Snape ouvrit sa bouche pour protester, mais Hermione bougeait déjà. Elle alla vers l'un des trous, et en sortit un petit flacon empli d'un liquide vert dense. Pendant tout ce temps, Neville s'était agenouillé à côté de lui, et vérifiait les bandages de ses bras. Ils faisaient cela si naturellement, sans causer de scène, et Snape ne put trouver une raison pour les arrêter. Harry regardait tout très calmement, il avait été aussi de l'autre côté du duo plusieurs fois, et il savait qu'ils étaient bons. Le fait que Snape ne se plaignait pas montrait aussi qu'ils faisaient du très bon travail.

Lorsque Neville eut terminé les bandages de sa poitrine, Hermione lui donna le flacon. Etant le maître de Potions qu'il était, il commença à l'inspecter attentivement. Il savait que cet acte avait tendance à irriter la personne qui avait faite la potion, mais Hermione attendit calmement jusqu'à ce qu'il eut terminé.

« C'est trop épais. »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et lui sourit. « Cela est peut-être le cas, professeur, puisque je n'ai jamais fait cette potion avant de venir ici, mais elle marche suffisamment bien. »

Snape la regarda avec surprise. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle réfute sa critique, après tout, c'était Granger je-sais-tout. Mais la jeune fille avait simplement accepté que l'homme sache mieux qu'elle, et lui a dit qu'il avait probablement raison sans s'énerver. C'était probablement la raison qui le fit boire la potion sans se plaindre. Après tout, il avait mal, et il n'était pas en état d'en fabriquer une lui-même. Tout de suite, la douleur dans sa tête commença à diminuer. De fortes mains l'aidèrent à se lever, et son esprit endormi lui dit que c'était Neville et Harry qui le guidaient vers la cave où il s'était réveillé. Au moment où il s'allongea, il était endormi, au grand amusement des adolescents.

Hermione partit avec un petit rire, laissant les deux garçons mettre leur professeur au lit après avoir examiner les bandages sur le bas de son corps.

Il se sentit mieux cette fois, lorsqu'il se réveilla. Snape vit qu'il était dans la même pièce que le jour précédent. Il ne portait à nouveau que ses pantalons, et la robe qu'il avait portée était à ses côtés. Sur sa robe se trouvait un morceau de papier. Il prit rapidement sa robe puisqu'il faisait plutôt froid, puis regarda le parchemin. C'était une petite carte, similaire à celle qu'il avait regardée hier, mais cette fois, cela montrait les caves. Il y avait une petite note attachée à la carte, écrite par la main de Harry :

Professeur 

_Les points jaunes sont les portails qui mènent à l'extérieur, mais nous préférerions que vous ne sortiez pas seul, il est trop dangereux de se perdre. _

_Harry _

L'homme s'enflamma à ces mots, Qui était-il pour le garçon ? Mais, d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas un ordre stupide, de ce qu'il avait entendu des portails, ils étaient plutôt dangereux, et il n'était pas assez fou pour risquer de se perdre seulement pour défier Harry. Regardant à nouveau la carte, il se leva, et se dirigea lentement vers la salle commune. Il fut un peu surpris de la trouver vide. Il s'était attendu à ce que les enfants soient là. Regardant à nouveau la carte, il essaya de découvrir où ils pouvaient être. Finalement, il décida d'aller à la pièce verte à côté de sa chambre. Neville y avait été le jour précédent, donc il ne serait pas surprenant de le voir à nouveau là. Lentement, il se dirigea par là, et fut soulagé de voir le garçon planté quelques plantes de l'autre côté de la grande cave.

L'adolescent leva les yeux lorsqu'il approcha.

« Bonsoir, Professeur. »

L'homme s'arrêta devant lui, voyant qu'il coupait avec attention quelques feuilles d'une petite plante. « Soir ? »

Neville sourit légèrement. « Oui, il est pratiquement 5 heures. »

Snape sembla un peu embarrassé. « Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était si tard. »

L'adolescent secoua légèrement sa tête. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, en fait, nous pensions que vous dormirez plus. » Se levant, il rangea ses outils. « Avez-vous faim ? »

Haussant des épaules, l'homme le suivit hors de la cave. Neville le guida rapidement vers la salle commune, et mit immédiatement une soupe sur le feu pour l'homme. Snape s'assit près du feu, réchauffant ses mains bandées. « Où sont tous les autres ? »

« Hermione est probablement dans le laboratoire, faisant à nouveau des expériences. » Il mit la soupe dans un flacon, et le donna au professeur, il sembla un peu surpris mais l'accepta. « Tout les autres sont sortis. La pluie s'est arrêtée tôt ce matin, et ils ont décidé d'aller vérifier les pièces, et de tenter leurs chances à la pêche. »

Acquiesçant, Snape continua à boire la soupe. Elle était chaude et glissait légèrement dans sa gorge. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il fit face à Neville qui était de le regarder attentivement. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Mr Longbottom ? »

Levant ses yeux vers le ciel, le garçon sourit. « Je me demandais comment vous vous sentiez. »

Clignant des yeux, l'homme haussa légèrement des épaules. « Je suis encore un peu mal, mais c'est mieux qu'hier. Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où je pourrais prendre un bain ? »

Neville acquiesça, et fit un signe vers le parchemin qu'il avait mis sur le sol à côté de lui. « Il y a une pièce appelé salle de bain, vous pouvez aller là. »

Hochant de la tête, l'homme se leva, et quitta la pièce après avoir remercié l'adolescent.


	17. Installation

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction

Bon voilà... je vous publie vite fait un chapitre et je retourne réviser (exams! )

xxxxxx

**Chapitre 17 : Installation**

xxxxxx

Lorsque Snape revint dans le salon, rafraîchit par l'eau froide, il vit Hermione qui l'attendait, un petit livre dans ses mains. La jeune fille lui sourit et se leva.

« Votre douche était bonne, professeur ? »

L'homme leva un sourcil. « Je doute que de nager un peu dans de l'eau froide peut-être considéré comme une douche. »

Hermione eut un petit rire, et haussa des épaules. « C'est le mieux que nous ayons, en tous cas, c'est privé, et suffisamment proche des caves principales pour être utile. »

Snape acquiesça légèrement, acceptant son point de vue. « Vous m'attendiez, Miss Granger ? »

La jeune fille hocha de la tête légèrement. « Vous pouvez aussi bien m'appeler Hermione, professeur. » Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de l'homme et continua. « Vous devez choisir une chambre pour vous-même et commencez à l'arranger selon vos goûts. Même s'il n'a rien dit, je paris que Harry voudrait récupérer sa chambre, et je suis sûr que vous serez bien mieux avec vos propres affaires. »

Severus se renfrogna un peu, il n'avait pas pensé à la chambre qu'il occupait, puis il acquiesça, et sortit la carte qu'il portait encore. Hermione se pencha dessus, et montra trois caves.

« Celle-là est proche de la serre, mais je ne la prendrais pas puisqu'elle risque d'être très chaude une fois que les enchantements seront complètement en place. »

L'homme leva les yeux légèrement. « Enchantements ? »

Hermione acquiesça. « Nous avons besoin des charmes de chauffage pour conserver la température dans la serre, et la façon la plus facile que nous avons découverte, c'est d'enchanter les murs. Malheureusement cela rend les caves qui entourent la serre plus chaude qu'elles ne le sont naturellement. » Elle bougea son doigt vers une autre chambre. « Vous pourriez aimé celle-là, elle est entre le laboratoire et la chambre froide. » A son sourcil levé, elle continua. « Nous suspectons que l'entrée de cette cave est en fait un portail, même si nous n'avons pas réussi à le prouver. Cela mène à une autre cave, qui ressemble à celles qui sont par ici, mais elle est très froide. Nous conservons notre nourriture ici. »

Snape acquiesça. « Intelligent. Il y a quelque chose d'autre que je devrais savoir sur cette pièce ? »

Hermione haussa des épaules. « Elle est un peu petite comparée aux autres, mais en dehors de ça, elle est bien. Mais je pense que vous préférerez celle-là. » Elle montra une cave plus grande, elle était proche de la pièce qu'il avait utilisée. « Elle n'est pas près du laboratoire, mais il y a un portail qui y mène, et il y a un petit portail qui mène au lac où vous pouvez vous laver. C'est plus grand, plus sec, et a une température agréable. Lavender l'a utilisé une fois, après une petite dispute avec Parvati, et donc, le trou pour le lit a déjà était fait et vous pouvez y aller de suite. »

Snape regarda pensivement la carte, il pouvait y voir de petits noms écrits. S'il prenait la dernière pièce, il serait proche de Harry et Dean qui avaient leurs chambres de l'autre côté du même couloir. Cette pensée aurait dû l'ennuyer si les circonstances avaient été différentes, mais avec les enfants bien plus matures qu'avant, il ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait des problèmes. En plus, l'autre chambre était proche du laboratoire qui était à côté de la cave que Parvati et Lavender se partageaient, et d'une certaine façon, il savait qu'elles seraient bien plus bruyantes que les deux garçons. Hochant de la tête, il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui attendait patiemment sa réponse.

« J'aimerai voir la dernière chambre donc vous avez parlé. »

Hermione ricana, elle s'était attendue à cette réponse de son professeur, donc elle lui indiqua simplement de la suivre. La cave était plus grande que celle d'Harry, et les murs plus sombres, mais Hermione avait pris la précaution d'apporter une des torches avec elle pour qu'ils puissent commencer un feu sur l'un des côtés de la cave. Regardant autour de lui, Snape vit le trou dont Hermione lui avait parlé, il était contre le mur opposé à l'entrée. L'approchant, il put dire qu'il devrait l'agrandir puisqu'il était bien plus grand que Lavender.

Hermione, qui avait réussi à allumer un feu, se retourna pour lui faire face. De ses robes, elle sortit plusieurs flacons. « Professeur. » Lorsque l'homme se retourna pour lui faire face, elle continua. « Ce sont des potions acides et basiques, nous les avons utilisées pour faire des trous dans les roches. Si vous voulez faire des sortes d'étagères dans les murs, essayez de ne pas aller trop loin, je doute que vous vouliez une fenêtre vers la chambre de Harry. » L'homme eut un petit rire, alors qu'elle lui tendait les potions. « Vous devriez vérifier la pièce, des fois qu'il y est des portails. Parvati et Lavender l'ont fait au commencement, et Lavender l'a refait lorsqu'elle a dormi là, mais on ne peut jamais en être vraiment sûr. »

L'homme acquiesça, et Hermione sortit de la cave, indiquant à l'homme de la suivre. Elle lui montra les portails dont elle avait parlé, et après ça, elle le quitta et le laissa à lui-même, murmurant quelque chose à propos d'une potion.

Souriant légèrement, l'homme retourna à sa propre cave, et commença à planifier. Il devra passer les prochains mois ici, autant rendre la pièce confortable.

xxxxxx

Il était en train d'utiliser un peu d'acide pour faire une autre étagère, lorsque le silence fut interrompu par le son de pattes courantes. Il se retourna, un peu surpris, et vit l'un des Girions courir à travers sa cave. Il était pratiquement sûr que c'était celui qui avait été avec Potter… Harry… le jour précédent, donc il regarda l'entrée de la cave. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir le garçon là, regardant la pièce.

« Puis-je vous aider en quoi que ce soit, Mr Potter ? »

Le garçon sourit légèrement. « Est-ce que cela vous dérange si je rentre, Professeur ? »

L'homme leva un sourcil. « Je suis surpris que vous le demandiez, cela n'a pas l'air de déranger votre animal de sauter partout. »

Harry se mit à rire un peu, mais il ne bougea pas de l'entrée de la cave. « Je m'excuse, mais nous n'avons jamais vu le besoin de leur apprendre où ils pouvaient et ne pouvaient pas aller. Ion n'est pas seulement mon animal, il est le nôtre. Nous l'avons trouvé, lui et ses frères, il y a un petit moment, après que nous ayons tué la mère. Cela a semblé être une bonne idée de les garder avec nous. »

Snape acquiesça légèrement. « Donc, il y a deux girions courant dans la cave, c'est ça ? »

Harry haussa des épaules. « En fait trois, mais vous n'avez pas encore rencontré Kiara. Elle va habituellement dehors chasser et elle aime rester dehors la plupart du temps. »

Finalement, Snape remarqua que le garçon attendait encore l'invitation d'entrer, et il hocha de la tête. « Vous pouvez entrer, si vous le voulez. N'avez-vous pas peur que les Girions puissent se perdre si vous les autoriser à se balader librement ? »

Harry entra dans la cave, et alla s'asseoir devant le feu. « Nous avions peur au début, mais ils revenaient toujours, c'est comme s'ils ont un sixième sens pour nous trouver. Dean pensait qu'ils pourraient nous aider à trouver notre chemin de retour, mais nous ne sommes pas prêts à le risquer. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que nous ignorons. »

Snape acquiesça, et le rejoignit auprès du feu, remarquant comment Ion s'était pelotonné à côté du garçon. « Hermione m'a dit que vous m'aviez laissé utiliser votre chambre, merci. »

Harry sembla plutôt surpris, il ne s'était jamais attendu à entendre ça sortir de la bouche de son maître de potions, mais il semblait que l'homme essayait de s'entendre avec eux, donc il ne fit qu'acquiescer. « De rien. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, et finalement, Snape demanda quelque chose qui l'avait ennuyé depuis un moment.

« Qui prend les décision ? »

Harry leva les yeux. « Excusez-moi ? »

« Je me demandais qui décide ce qui est le mieux, ou ce qu'il doit être fait chaque jour, vous savez ce que je veux dire. »

Harry acquiesça lentement. « Nous prenons principalement des décisions ensembles. Bien sûr, personne ne s'occupe des projets d'Hermione ou de la serre de Neville. Chacun de nous a un petit projet ou des choses à faire, mais en dehors de ça, c'est une affaire de groupe. Pourquoi demandez-vous ça ? »

Snape le regarda plus attentivement, se demandant si sa pensée était fausse. « J'ai peut-être imaginé des choses, mais je dirais que vos opinions comptent plus que celles des autres. »

Harry sembla surprit, il se souvint qu'il était le chef, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il exerçait ce droit. Se renfrognant, il regarda l'autre homme avec inquiétude. « Et bien, au commencement, nous avons décidé qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour mettre un point final. Nous étions à peine arrivés, et nous avions besoin de prendre des décisions rapidement. Ils décidèrent que je devrais être celui-ci, et il y a eut quelques fois où j'ai dû prendre une décision lorsque nous n'étions pas d'accord, mais je pensais que je ne faisais plus ça. Comment avez-vous remarqu ? »

Snape le regarda attentivement, et il vit qu'il semblait être un peu fâché. Etrangement, il sentit le besoin de le rassurer. « Ce n'était rien de trop visible. Juste la façon dont vous avez fait rester Hermione et Neville avec un simple regard hier, la façon dont vous avez envoyé tout le monde au lit sans ordre direct. Ce n'est pas le fait que vous leur donniez des ordres qui l'a révélé, c'est plus le fait qu'ils vous obéissent. »

Harry hocha de la tête, concédant que l'homme avait un bon point. Il s'y était habitué, et il ne le remarquait même plus. Est-ce que cela devait le déranger ? Il ne l'avait pas fait pour les commander, mais plutôt parce qu'il pensait que c'était le meilleur moyen. Il fut arraché de ses pensées par la voix amusée de l'homme.

« Bien sûr, la petite note que vous m'avez laissée un peu plus tôt m'a bien dit que j'avais raison. »

Harry le regarda avec embarras. « Je suis désolé pour ça, mais c'est vraiment dangereux, et cela nous aurait pris du temps pour vous trouver. » Souriant un peu, il ajouta. « En fait, ils m'ont dit que c'était par pure chance que Shirleena vous a trouvée. »

Snape acquiesça légèrement. « C'est bon, malgr que la note fut plutôt choquante, je ne suis pas habitué à recevoir des ordres d'un de mes étudiants. »

Harry éclata de rire. « Non, je ne pense pas que vous y êtes habitué, Enfin, je suis sûr que vous prendrez des points lorsque nous retournerons à Hogwarts. »

Snape le regarda sérieusement, toutes traces d'amusement ayant disparu de son visage. « Pensez-vous honnêtement que nous serons capables de rentrer ? »

Harry regarda pensivement dans le feu. « Je ne vois pas de raison qui s'opposerait à ça, du moment que nous sommes prudents, et que nous ne prenons pas de risques. » Il s'interrompit un moment, et ajouta. « Ce n'est pas le problème de revenir, c'est plus le problème de combien de temps cela va nous prendre, et dans quel état le monde sorcier sera à notre retour. »


	18. Petits secrets non gardés

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction

xxxxxxx

**Chapitre 18 : Petits secrets non gardés**

xxxxxxx

Dean ouvrit ses yeux avec reluctance. L'hiver avait commencé il y a quelques semaines, et il gelait dans les caves. Pas même le feu ne pouvait garder leurs appartements privés et leur salle commune suffisamment chaudes. Ils ne pouvaient plus sortir, puisqu'il avait commencé à neiger, et c'était bien trop dangereux dehors. Ils avaient réussit à obtenir beaucoup de nourriture, et les derniers enchantements pour la serre avaient été mis en place grâce à l'aide du Professeur Snape, s'assurant de cette façon qu'ils auraient suffisamment de nourriture pour passer l'hiver. Leur seul vrai problème était le froid continuel. Plus d'une fois, Dean avait été tenté de rester simplement dans son lit douillet, couvert de fourrures propres des animaux qu'ils avaient chassés, et dormir toute la journée. C'était une belle pensée, malheureusement pour lui, Hermione, Harry et Snape savaient combien il était dangereux de tomber vers la léthargie qui les entourait souvent, et forçaient chaque membre de la cave à se lever et à bouger. Fermant ses yeux, Dean essaya de se rappeler l'identité de la personne supposée les réveiller. Ils avaient d'abord pris des tours, mais après que Seamus ait une fois refusé de se lever lorsque c'était son tour, Hermione avait refusé de leur faire confiance pour ce devoir. Harry avait été en désaccord avec elle, disant qu'elle ne devait pas être la seule à se lever si tôt, et à la fin, ils avaient été d'accord pour que Snape et lui partagent ce devoir avec elle.

« Thomas ! Si vous ne vous levez pas dans cinq minutes, je vous jetterai de l'eau glacée dessus ! »

Dean grogna, et força ses yeux à s'ouvrir juste à temps pour voir la silhouette sombre de son ancien professeur se retirer de l'entrée de sa pièce. Soupirant, le garçon retira la fourrure sous laquelle il dormait et s'assit. Le Maître de Potions était vraiment effecace dans ce qu'il faisait, spécialement lorsqu'ils savaient q'il ferait exactement ce qu'il disait. Ron avait une fois refusé de se lever lorsque l'homme l'avait dit, et Snape avait simplement rempli un chaudron d'eau et l'avait versé sur l'adolescent.

Seuls Harry et Hermione avaient trouvé cela amusant. Ron avait boudé pendant des heures, s'asseyant près du feu dans la salle commune. Depuis ce moment-là, ils se levaient rapidement lorsque le maître de potions le disait. Ses menaces aidaient aussi Harry et Hermione dans leur travail, puisqu'ils avaient seulement à dire aux adolescents récalcitrants qu'ils iraient chercher Snape.

Soupirant, l'adolescent se leva finalement, et aussi rapidement que possible, il s'habilla. Puisque leurs robes étaient devenues bien trop fines pour les porter, Lavender, avec un peu d'aide de la part de Harry, y avait cousu de la fourrure, les rendant bien plus chaudes que les robes originales. La vue n'était peut-être pas très belle, et une fois de temps en temps, Parvati se plaignait que ses robes faites mains n'étaient pas confortables, mais personne ne put discuter le fait qu'elles étaient chaudes.

Après s'être rapidement lavé le visage, Dean sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle commune, où le reste des adolescents à peine réveillés se rassemblaient déjà. Aujourd'hui, c'était au tour de Neville de faire le petit déjeuner, et il était déjà penché sur un chaudron, remuant lentement le contenu. Dean s'assit à côté de Lavender, et la jeune fille lui sourit.

« Bonjour. »

Baillant, l'adolescent acquiesça et regarda dans la direction où Harry était assis, installé confortablement contre un mur, la grande silhouette de Ion enveloppé autour de lui, lui donnant de la chaleur, même s'il était assis un peu loin du feu. L'autre adolescent tenait un livre avec une main alors qu'il utilisait l'autre pour caresser la fourrure blanche de Ion.

Dean pencha sa tête curieusement. « Hey, Harry, qu'est ce que tu lis ? »

L'autre garçon leva les yeux avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. « C'est simplement un livre que Hagrid m'a donné pour mon anniversaire. »

Alors qu'il répondait à Dean, Seamus était venu à côté de lui, et attrapa soudainement le livre de ses mains. « Allons, allons, Harry, je pense que tu as passé beaucoup trop de temps avec notre chère Hermione. »

La jeune fille leva un sourcil alors qu'elle était assise à côté de Ron. « Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? »

Seamus leva ses mains, dans lesquelles il tenait le livre de Harry. « Rien, rien, c'est simplement qu'il doit s'amuser de temps en temps. »

Harry renifla. « Seamus, ton idée d'amusement est de jouer avec une bouteille à mensonge ou vérité, Si c'est la même chose avec toi, je garderai mon livre. »

Seamus fit la moue. « Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas dire au professeur Snape là-bas tous tes petits secrets ? »

Le trio se regarda rapidement avant de se tourner vers l'homme qui les regardait avec un mélange d'amusement et de curiosité. « Oh, s'il vous plaît, Mr Finnigan, allez y, je suis sûr que je vais aimer ça. »

Un autre regard, Ron se leva, et sourit légèrement à Seamus. « Seamus, mon cher ami, je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas dire à notre cher professeur quelque chose à propos de toi ? »

Seamus le regarda avec un regard légèrement pensif, puis sourit, s'excusant. « Bien sûr que non, Ron, nous ne voudrions pas qu'il sache que Hermione fut celle à s'introduire dans son bureau, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dès que ses mots eurent quitté sa bouche, l'irlandais dut courir rapidement hors de la cave, chassé par à la fois Ron et Hermione.

Tous les autres dans la cave riaient légèrement à leur scène enfantine. Harry se retourna pour regarder son ancien professeur et fut heureux de voir un air choqué sur son visage. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on réussissait à choquer l'homme froid.

Une fois que Snape eut rassemblé ses pensées, il se tourna vers Harry avec un sourcil levé. « Donc, Granger a été celle qui s'ést introduit dans mon bureau durant votre seconde année ? »

Harry ricana légèrement. « En effet, c'était elle. »

Snape grogna. « Et dire que j'ai pensé que vous étiez responsable de ça. »

Harry se mit à rire. « Oh, d'une certaine façon… Ron et moi furent ceux qui firent exploser le chaudron. »

L'ancien professeur leva ses yeux au ciel. « Je m'en doutais, et puis-je demander, Monsieur Potter, pourquoi vous et vos amis aviez besoin de vous introduire dans mon bureau, et de prendre quelques-uns de mes ingrédients personnels ? »

L'adolescent, qui était toujours confortablement assis sur le sol, sembla perdu dans ses pensées, se souvenant de ces jours-là. « Nous voulions faire la potion polyjuice pour entrer dans la salle commune de Slytherin. »

Snape le fixa. « C'était incroyablement dangereux et stupide, quelque chose aurait pu mal se passer avec cette potion ! »

Harry grimaça alors que les autres adolescents sourirent. Dean se mit à rire légèrement. « Oh, quelque chose s'est mal passé, professeur. »

Le garçon aux cheveux corbeau regarda d'un coup son ami. « Hermione va te tuer si tu lui dis ça. »

Dean ne fit que hausser des épaules. « Elle a mis un mauvais cheveu dans la potion, un poil de chat, il est pitoyable qu'il n'y ait que Harry, Ron et Madame Pomfrey qui l'aient vue. »

Snape le regarda avec incrédulité, mais avant qu'il ait le temps de répondre, Dean sauta de son siège et commença à courir, suivit par un cri venant des couloirs. « Dean, je vais t'assassiner ! »

Regardant autour de lui, Snape ne pouvait plus se retenir, sans le vouloir, il commença à rire. Il était simplement trop amusé par les actions des adolescents pour s'occuper de sa réputation. En plus, ces adolescents avaient commencé à le connaître mieux que n'importe qui à Hogwarts en dehors d'Albus, bien sûr. Ils se fichaient de la façon dont il s'était comporté autour d'eux dans le passé, ils le traitaient simplement comme s'il était l'un d'entre eux, même s'ils conservaient un peu de respect pour lui qui n'était pas relié cette fois à la peur comme cela avait été autrefois le cas.

Harry sembla un peu surpris par le rire de l'homme, mais se reprit immédiatement et sourit légèrement. Le Maître de Potions avait toujours été sérieux, et alors qu'il s'en fichait à Hogwarts, il ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu heureux de le voir se détendre. Après tout, il était beaucoup plus facile de s'entendre avec un Snape détendu.

A côté de lui, Neville sourit un peu à l'homme. Il avait toujours eut peur de Snape. Il était difficile pour lui de voir le professeur comme autre chose que le monstre auquel il avait toujours pensé. Secouant sa tête, il leva les yeux vers Seamus qui passait, suivit rapidement par Ron, qui était maintenant en train de rire alors qu'il chassait l'autre adolescent.

Snape secoua légèrement sa tête, et regarda à nouveau Harry. « Alors, quels autres secrets ne voulez vous pas que je sache ? »

Harry ricana. « Et bien, je ne pense pas que vous voulez savoir comment j'étais réellement dans la bibliothèque en première année, ou bien comment Seamus était vraiment celui qui avait teinté vos cheveux en orange foncé, ou comment Lavender… »

La jeune fille en question releva ses yeux d'un coup, et fixa l'autre adolescent. « Harry, mon cher, je me fiche du fait que tu veuilles passer le reste de ta scolarité en détention avec le Professeur Snape, mais pas moi, alors, s'il te plait, fais-moi la faveur de te taire. »

Harry éclata de rire à ça, et caressa Ion qui entourait encore ses genoux. « Comme tu veux, Lave, mais tu comprends bien qu'il va découvrir que tu a pris quelques-uns de ses ingrédients pour ta divination, n'est-ce pas. »

La jeune fille fut debout en un instant, et fixa Harry au sol, le chatouilla du mieux qu'elle put. Snape les regarda avec amusement, et secoua à nouveau sa tête, regardant les deux derniers membres du groupe encore assirent. « J'espère que vous avez plus de matière grise qu'ils n'en ont ? »

Neville acquiesça légèrement, souriant en direction de Harry et Lavender. « Je ne sais pas si c'est la matière grise, peut-être que c'est quelque chose qu'ils ont bu, Je ne les ai pas vu agir de cette façon depuis un moment. »

Snape regarda le jeune garçon, semblant réfléchir un moment, avant que Parvati ne parle de sa place, à côté du feu. « Ne t'en occupe pas Nev, laisses-les être infantile. »

Elle aida Neville à terminer le petit déjeuner puis se leva. Levant sa voix, elle cria par-dessus le rire de Harry. « Très bien, les fous, si vous voulez déjeuner, arrêtez de vous comporter en bébés maintenant ! »

Lavender soupira et la regarda avec désappointement avant de se dégager de Harry. « Tu n'es pas drôle Parvati. »

L'autre jeune fille ne fit que hausser des épaules légèrement. « J'ai faim, et je veux simplement manger. »

Lentement, tous se rassemblèrent à nouveau près du feu. La plupart n'avaient plus de souffle, après avoir trop ri ou trop couru. Le dernier à se joindre à eux fut Seamus. Il se plaça sur le siège entre Snape et Neville, et accepta la soupe que Parvati servait. « Mon dieu, nous devrions faire ça plus souvent. Je vais avoir plein de poussière à force de rester assis. »

Harry acquiesça pensivement alors qu'il buvait lentement sa soupe. Il était vrai qu'il devenait paresseux. En fait, il y avait pensé pendant un moment. Ils avaient maintenant la chance de se préparer pour faire face à Voldemort, et même s'il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas pratiquer leur magie, ils étaient sûrs qu'ils pouvaient améliorer leur technique physique. Peut-être qu'il serait capable de convaincre le Maître de Potions de l'aider à penser à quelque chose pour les aider. Regardant vers l'homme pensif, Harry décida qu'il parlerait de ce sujet lorsque la potion serait prête, et lorsque l'homme ne sera pas si stressé.


	19. La potion

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction 

------

**Chapitre 19 : La potion**

------

Severus était assis en face du feu dans la cave commune. Il savait qu'il était très tard, probablement trois heures du matin, mais il n'avait pas été capable de dormir. Sa marque lui avait fait mal toute la soirée, et il ne semblait pas que cela s'arrête de sitôt. La douleur l'énervait, ce n'est pas qu'il n'y était pas habitué, mais le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres préparait quelque chose et le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider le rendait lentement fou. Soupirant, l'homme mit sa tête entre ses mains, et essaya de se débarrasser des pensées de Voldemort. Il avait besoin de dormir. Lui, Granger et Longbottom étaient proches de découvrir la cause de leur augmentation de la vue des portails. Même s'il détestait l'admettre, la connaissance du garçon dans les plantes, et les recherches organisées de Granger aidaient beaucoup. Cela, combiné à sa propre expertise en potions, était la force majeure derrière leur découverte.. Frottant ses yeux de fatigue, il regarda le feu. Il souhaitait pouvoir trouver quelque chose de défini, il savait qu'ils avaient le temps, le printemps était dans plusieurs mois et ils ne seraient pas capables de partir avant ça, mais, il détestait aussi la pensée de ne pas être capable de se sentir en sécurité. Il savait que les portails étaient incroyablement dangereux et, alors que les enfants avaient commencé à les voir, il ne pouvait pas encore les sentir, et cela le faisait se sentir vulnérable. En tant qu'espion, une des premières choses qu'il avait apprises était de garder un œil sur toutes les routes échappatoires, maintenant, c'était impossible.

« Vous ne pouvez pas dormir ? »

Severus leva les yeux abruptement, il n'avait entendu personne approcher, ce qui était une autre chose qui l'énervait. Alors qu'il était capable d'entendre les trois girions marcher dans la cave, il était devenu impossible d'entendre les adolescents. Ils se déplaçaient dans un silence total, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander s'ils jetaient inconsciemment un sortilège de silence sur eux-mêmes. Soupirant, il fit un hochement de tête pour l'adolescent, qui était maintenant assis, devant le feu.

Harry frotta un peu sa cicatrice. « Il prépare quelque chose. »

Snape le regarda. « Oui. Cela m'énerve de ne pas être capables de prévenir quelqu'un. »

L'adolescent acquiesça pensivement. « Je sais. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, tous deux dans leurs pensées. Soudainement, une forte douleur passa dans le bras de Severus, et Harry posa une main sur sa cicatrice. Serrant leurs dents, les deux hommes attendirent que la douleur diminue. Finalement, alors qu'elle disparaissait, Harry se détendit et s'allongea sur le sol. Il se sentait mal, et ferma les yeux.

« Potter, est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

L'adolescent poussa un gémissement. « Donnez-moi une seconde, et je serais bien, je ne m'attendais simplement pas à ça, et c'était plutôt soudain. »

Snape grogna, et s'allongea, reposant son bras brûlant sur le sol. Combien il souhaitait pouvoir se débarrasser de cette saleté de marque. Il avait essayé plusieurs potions lorsque Voldemort avait été un esprit mais il n'avait pas réussi à trouver quelque chose. Peut-être qu'une fois qu'ils réussiront à trouver une solution pour les portails, il aurait la chance d'utiliser les ingrédients rares qui étaient dans la forêt pour découvrir quelque chose qui l'aiderait. Il avait déjà quelques idées, et peut-être que Granger et Longbottom pourraient l'aider s'il demandait. Se tournant pour faire face à l'autre adolescent, il remarqua qu'il s'était endormi. Regardant son visage endormi, il fut surprit de voir combien il était paisible et enfantin. Il était difficile de se souvenir qu'il avait à peine quinze ans lorsqu'on le voyait guider ses amis dans la cave. Il était un chef naturel, et il avait même découvert qu'il suivait ses ordres, un peu comme il le faisait avec Dumbledore, mais sans l'énervement. L'adolescent n'avait pas l'aura de savoir tout que le vieux directeur avait, et il était ainsi plus facile de le supporter. Soupirant, Severus se leva, et frotta doucement son bras. La douleur disparaissait lentement, et il pensait maintenant qu'il serait probablement capable d'aller dormir maintenant. Baissant les yeux vers l'adolescent, il soupira, et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Potter. » Le garçon ne bougea même pas. Snape prit son épaule, et le secoua gentiment pour le réveiller. « Allez, Harry, tu dois retourner dans ta propre chambre. »

L'adolescent ouvrit un œil et acquiesça faiblement. Sans le vouloir, Snape se retrouva à supporter l'adolescent fatigué et à le guider vers sa chambre. Une fois que Harry fut installé dans son lit, Snape alla dans la sienne, et en quelques minutes, il s'endormit.

------

Cela prit trois semaines avant que la potion ne fut prête, et Snape était relativement sûr qu'il n'y aurait aucun effet secondaire. Il souhaitait pouvoir être capable de tester la potion sur quelqu'un d'autre, mais il ne laisserait pas les enfants essayer en premier, peu importe combien il était confiant face au résultat, il ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait qu'ils avaient utilisé plusieurs plantes inconnues pour créer une potion, et il ne savait pas comment cela allait réagir avec leurs corps.

Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés dans la grande cave, où le chaudron, plein de potion, était en train de bouillir sur un feu.

Sans un mot, Snape emplit un petit flacon de potion, et fut sur le point de boire lorsqu'une main forte saisit son poignet pour arrêter son mouvement. Regardant à côté de lui, il vit qu'il s'agissait de Seamus. Il était sur le point de châtier le garçon lorsqu'il vit Neville et Lavender emplir d'autres flacons de potions. Décidant qu'ils étaient à ce moment plus important, il les fixa.

« Et que pensez vous être en train de faire, vous deux ? »

Ils ne semblèrent pas être ennuyés par son ton glacial, et ne bougèrent même pas pour lui répondre. Ce fut Ron qui répondit. « Professeur, nous réalisons que cela est dangereux. Mais nous avons fait un pacte il y a quelque temps que si nous essayions un jour quelque chose de dangereux, nous le ferions ensemble. Donc, vous pouvez oublier l'idée de l'essayer seul, nous allons tous la boire en même temps. »

Le froncement de Snape s'accentua. « C'est du n'importe quoi, Weasley. Pourquoi nous mettrions-nous tous en danger ? Si l'un de nous en boit, cela sera suffisant pour déterminer si c'est bon. »

Parvati leva les yeux au ciel. « Et bien, dans ce cas, vous ne devriez sûrement pas être le cobaye, après tout, vous êtes le maître de potions. »

Avant que l'homme n'ait pu répondre, Dean sauta dans la conversation. « Exactement, cela veut dire que l'un de nous devra l'essayer, mais puisque nous avons fait cette promesse, aucun de nous ne la boira seule, donc, nous allons tous la boire en même temps. »

Severus les fixa, serrant les dents. « Je suis votre professeur, c'est mon devoir de vous garder en sécurité. Je ne peux pas vous permettre de boire une potion qui pourrait vous blesser. »

La douce voix d'Harry coupa la dispute qui était sur le point de commencer.. « Je comprends votre reluctance, professeur, mais cela serait simplement stupide de vous autoriser à prendre seul la potion. Que sommes-nous supposer faire si quelque chose se passe mal ? Même si Hermione et Neville en savent beaucoup, l'expérience leur manque. Ils ne seront pas capables de réagir aussi vite que vous le feriez. »

Snape dut admettre que le garçon marquait un point, et il détestait avoir à faire ça. Sa propre morale lui interdisait de laisser n'importe quel étudiant tester une potion expérimentale, mais, ils avaient raison de dire que c'était mieux de cette façon. Voyant les visages déterminés autour d'eux, et sachant qu'il ne serait pas capable de changer leurs esprits, Severus accepta, hochant de la tête, même si sa grimace montrait qu'il n'en était clairement pas heureux.

Après que Seamus ait relâché son bras, et accepté le flacon que Neville lui tendait, ils s'assirent tous autour du feu, et avec un dernier regard vers chacun, tous burent la potion.


	20. Décisions

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction

Et voili voilou, un nouveau petit chapitre tout beau tout frais.

Bonne lecture

------

**Chapitre 20 : Décisions**

------

Des couleurs, ce fut la première chose que remarqua Lavender lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux après avoir pris la potion. La cave était emplie de plusieurs couleurs, chacune d'entre elles entourant un de ses amis. Elles étaient douces, cela n'irritait pas ses yeux de les regarder, mais il semblait qu'elles signifiaient quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore distinguer. Regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua que tous faisaient de même, une expression perplexe passa sur leurs visages. Se tournant, elle posa son regard sur l'endroit où se situait le portail. Elle ne put qu'à peine contenir un cri à la vue de la porte doré qu'elle vit. Les petites étincelles qu'ils avaient vues pendant un moment formaient maintenant une arche dorée, et lorsqu'elle regardait à travers, elle pouvait distinguer la cave qui se trouvait derrière le portail.

Secouant sa tête, elle regarda Severus, qui s'était placé aux côtés de Hermione, et lui parlait à voix basse. La voix de Harry la sortit de ses pensées. « Et bien, il semblerait que cela ait marché. »

Lavender vit Snape et Hermione se retourner vers Harry. L'homme fit un petit hochement de tête en entendant ses mots. « Oui, il semblerait. Nous ne sauront pas s'il y a des effets secondaires avant qu'ils n'apparaissent, mais pour l'instant, cela semble encourageant. »

Harry fit un petit sourire. « Cela rend certainement les choses plus faciles, lorsque nous décideront de faire le voyage de retour. »

Tous acquiescèrent, et ils commencèrent à marcher vers les différentes caves, les explorant avec leur nouvelle vue. Alors que ses amis s'amusaient, Harry approcha son ancien professeur, une expression sérieuse inscrite sur son visage.

« Professeur ? »

L'homme se retourna et leva un sourcil. « Oui ? »

« Maintenant que l'idée de revenir semble être une possibilité, je me demandais si vous pouviez m'aider à me préparer à faire face à Voldemort. Nous savons tout deux qu'il est en train de réinstaller son règne de terreur, et il ne semble pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour le combattre.

Snape se renfrogna. « Même si c'est une bonne idée, je ne connais pas grand-chose qui pourrait t'aider, Harry. À moins que tu ne l'ais oublié, nous ne sommes pas capables d'utiliser la magie ici, et même si je peux t'enseigner la théorie, nous ne serons pas capable de l'appliquer. »

Harry soupira, sentant le regard de tous ses amis sur lui. « Je sais professeur, mais c'est la meilleure chose que nous puissions faire. Je ne peux pas faire face à Voldemort à nouveau sans avoir une idée de comment me défendre. »

La voix de Neville interrompit leur conversation. « Harry, il n'y a pas que toi qui as besoin d'apprendre ces choses, nous le ferons ensemble, donc nous aimerions aussi apprendre, si le professeur Snape souhaite nous apprendre ce qu'il sait. »

Dean acquiesça alors qu'il était installé sur le sol. « Oui. » Se tournant vers l'homme qui les regardait pensivement, il parla à nouveau. « Dites, professeur, pourriez-vous nous enseigner à nous défendre sans magie ? Cela nous donnerait un avantage sur les Death-Eater, puisque nous ne serons magiquement pas à égalité avec eux. »

Severus le regarda pensivement, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais il ne s'était pas entraîner comme ça depuis des années. Voldemort avait tout d'abord voulu tous ses Death-Eaters dans la meilleure formes possible, mais, alors que le temps passait, il devenait de plus en plus obsédé par la magie, et l'entraînement physique fut rapidement mit de côté lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres le considérait être comme une forme de combat muggle. Finalement, il acquiesça légèrement. « Je peux essayer. Cela fait des années que je me suis entraîné, mais je suis sûr que je peux me souvenir des bases, et cela aidera certainement lorsqu'il s'agira de faire face à l'armée de Voldemort. »

Tous les adolescents hochèrent la tête, des expressions déterminées sur leurs visages. Ils savaient qu'ils seraient ceux qui feraient une différence dans la guerre. Ils étaient l'armée silencieuse que personne ne connaissait, et s'ils jouaient bien, ils seraient capables de battre Voldemort.

À peu près cinq mois plus tard, ils commencèrent à faire des plans pour sortir de la forêt. Ils s'étaient entraînés durement, et sentaient qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien apprendre de non-magique. Ils avaient besoin de sortir de la forêt, et de voir combien ils pouvaient faire de la magie. Severus et Hermione pensaient tous les deux que le temps qu'ils passaient dans la forêt affectait leur magie, mais aucun d'eux n'en était sûr. Alors que Hermione pensait qu'elle s'était renforcée puisqu'ils n'arrêtaient pas d'essayer de la regagner, Snape n'en était pas si sûr, et pensait que la forêt leur arrachait leur magie.

Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas leur principale inquiétude. Avec leur nouvelle vision, et l'amélioration du temps, ils commencèrent lentement à aller de plus en plus loin dans la forêt. Ils n'y allaient jamais seuls, et ils dessinaient toujours des cartes précises des aires qu'ils exploraient, mais même cela devenait difficile. Plusieurs fois, ils avaient dû camper à l'extérieur parce qu'ils n'étaient pas retourner à temps à la cave, faisant ainsi s'inquiéter le groupe qui était resté derrière. Finalement, Harry les rassembla. « Je ne pense pas que nous sommes capables de continuer ça, nous devons décider si nous devons prendre le risque de quitter les caves, ou d'attendre encore un peu. Nous avons toutes les cartes des alentours, et, à moins que nous allions plus profondément dans la forêt, il y a peu de chance de trouver le chemin de la sortie. »

Snape, qui s'était adossé à un mur acquiesça. « Je suis d'accord avec toi, Harry, et je pense personnellement que nous devions y aller. Pour l'instant, le temps semble se maintenir, et puisque nous ne savons pas combien de temps cela va nous prendre pour sortir, nous devrions partir aussi vite que possible si nous espérons découvrir le bon portail avant que l'été ne soit terminé. »

Neville soupira. « Je ne pense pas que nous pouvons prendre la décision et partir, professeur, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerai prendre avec moi, entre autre les graines de plantes que nous avons découverts dans la forêt. Nous devons tout emballer au cas où nous ne serions pas capables de sortir de la forêt avant l'hiver, et nous aurons à camper ailleurs. Cela signifie aussi que nous devons jeter des sortilèges de réduction sur nos bagages, et qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous soit hors jeu pendant un moment. »

Snape haussa des épaules. « Bon point, mais ce n'est pas aussi problématique que vous le pensez, je suis d'accord sur le fait que cela va nous prendre plusieurs jours pour tout rassembler, mais une fois que les charmes de réductions seront fait, nous pourrons y aller, cela ne sera pas la première fois que nous devrons porter des choses lourdes avec nous. »

Hermione leva un sourcil. « Je suppose que cela peut être fait, mais cela signifie également que si nous sommes attaqués par des animaux, nous aurons deux membres en moins, celui d'évanoui et celui le portant à ce moment-là. »

Dean la regarda. « Cela ne sera pas plus dangereux que les fois où nous sommes sortis en plus petits groupes, nous serons simplement un peu plus lent, mais bon, il y aura plus de personnes. »

Seamus acquiesça. « Je suis d'accord avec Dean, cela ne devrait pas être un problème majeur. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, que Harry brisa. « Alors, est-ce que tout le monde est d'accord sur le fait qu'il est temps d'y aller ? »

Tous les adolescents et leur professeur acquiescèrent. Harry se leva, et leur indiqua de faire de même. « Et bien alors, je suggère que nous allions tous au lit et que nous ayons une bonne nuit de sommeil, après tout, nous allons avoir des jours stressant. »

Tous hochèrent de la tête, et commencèrent à bouger, rassemblant déjà les affaires qui étaient dans la cave qu'ils avaient utilisées comme salle commune. Finalement, seuls Snape et Harry restèrent, l'adolescent était assis en face du feu, alors que son professeur n'avait pas bougé de son emplacement, dos au mur.

« À quoi penses-tu Harry ? »

L'adolescent leva les yeux vers lui avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. « À combien les chose ont changé en simplement quelques mois, Voldemort, et comment vous aller me porter à travers la forêt. »

La dernière remarque fit sourire l'homme. « Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu seras celui qui jettera les sortilèges ? »

Harry renifla. « C'est visible, professeur. Je suis l'un des plus petits de notre groupe, et celui qui a le plus de puissance magique. Parvati serait l'autre choix, mais nous avons besoin d'elle pour nous guider, c'est elle qui lit le mieux les cartes. »

Severus acquiesça, il avait déjà pensé à la même chose. Regardant son ancien étudiant de plus près, il vit quelque chose dans ses yeux qui le fit froncer. « Tu es inquiet. Pourquoi ? »

Harry se mit à rire. « Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste un idiot. »

Snape secoua sa tête. « Tu ne t'inquiètes habituellement pas pour des choses stupides, Harry. »

Sachant que son professeur n'allait pas laisser tomber le sujet, Harry abandonna. « Je ne me sens simplement pas à l'aise de voyager à travers la forêt en étant évanoui. Je vous ai dit que c'était stupide. »

Severus le regarda avec quelque chose semblant être de la compréhension. « Ce n'est pas stupide, Harry. Nous savons tous que tu as des difficultés à faire confiance aux autres pour ta sécurité, et qu'il est difficile pour toi de laisser quelqu'un d'autre en charge des opérations. »

Harry haussa des épaules. « Oui, je sais, mais je dois surmonter ça. Je sais que vous êtes capable de vous occuper de vous, et que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi sur vos épaules, mais cela ne semble toujours pas bien. »

L'adolescent se leva, et étira ses membres fatigués. « Allons au lit, professeur. Il n'y a plus grand-chose à discuter. »

Snape ne bougea pas. « Tu dois nous faire confiance Harry. »

L'adolescent se retourna pour lui faire face. « Je sais, et même si vous ne le réalisez pas, j'ai confiance en vous tous plus que je n'ai cru quelqu'un auparavant, sinon, je n'aurais même pas considérer la possibilité de voyager. »

Ces mots semblèrent rassurer l'homme, et ils rassemblèrent tous deux leurs affaires, et se dirigèrent vers leurs propres chambres, sachant que c'était l'un des derniers jours où ils dormiraient ici.

------

Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier Jolynda pour toute ses reviews sur les différentes traductions, et j'avous avoir été surprise. Je suis bien heureuse que cela vous plait, il est assez rare de voir une grand mère fan d'Harry Potter (rêve d'avoir une grand mère fan d'harry potter) et j'espère que toute la suite de mes traductions vous plaira. En ce qui concerne les noms français, je ne les mets pas, premièrement parce que je ne les aimes pas, et deuxièmement parce que je ne les connais pas. Et je trouve que cela enlève de son charme en français, beaucoup de jeu de mots sont ainsi absent dans les livres (j'ai lu les deux versions donc j'ai pu comparer ) Je ne repproche rien au traducteur, mais ce n'est simplement pas la même chose. Je reprendrais peut être un jour toutes les traductions, et je mettrais alors les bons noms, mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite (et oui, j'aurai beaucoup de chapitre à modifier brrrrr) mais merci tout de même pour l'aide (j'avous avoir complètement oublié le nom de Poudlard lorsque je discuttais avec polaris de ça )

Et bien sûr je remercie tous les autres également

Retournes faire une traduction pour votre plus grand bonheur ... surprise qu'est ce que cela va être ensuite ?


	21. Le Voyage

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

------

**Chapitre 21 : Le voyage **

------

Harry se renfrogna alors qu'il regagnait lentement conscience. Il se sentait incroyablement fatigué, et ne voulait pas vraiment se réveiller, mais la situation étrange l'ennuyait trop pour être capable de continuer son sommeil paisible. Son esprit endormi commença lentement à enregistrer ce qui n'allait pas. Le problème qui l'avait forcé à se réveiller était qu'il bougeait. Il pouvait sentir son corps être secoué légèrement. Et, alors qu'il n'était pas confortable, il savait qu'il ne devait pas bouger alors qu'il était endormi. Alors que son esprit se réveillait, il commença à remarquer d'autres choses qui n'étaient pas à leur place. D'abord, il n'était pas allongé sur quelque chose de plat, au lieu de ça, il avait l'impression de voler, mais ce n'était pas ça non plus. Lentement, il réalisa que quelque chose le tenait par son dos, et ses genoux. Sa tête reposait sur quelque chose de doux et chaud, et maintenant qu'il était plus conscient de son entourage, il pouvait entendre le bruissement des feuilles alors qu'ils se déplaçaient. Finalement, son esprit sembla saisir la situation. Il semblait que quelqu'un le portait, et qu'ils se déplaçaient à travers la forêt. Lentement, il commença à se souvenir combien il avait été forcé de réduire leurs affaires et qu'ils allaient se déplacer,et commencer à chercher un chemin pour sortir de la forêt.

Severus, qui, jusqu'à maintenant, avait porté un Harry complètement immobile, sentit soudainement un mouvement venant de sa charge. Baissant les yeux vers le corps reposant dans ses bras, il vit que les yeux de l'adolescent étaient légèrement ouverts, et qu'il regardait autour de lui faiblement. Levant à nouveau les yeux, il haussa sa voix pour que les deux adolescents qui marchaient en tête du groupe puissent l'entendre.

«Ron, Dean, arrêtez. Harry revient à lui.

Comme une personne, tous se retournèrent et le regardèrent alors qu'il déposait gentiment sa charge sur le sol couvert de feuille. Le sol dur sous lui sembla réveiller plus Harry, et il ouvrit finalement ses yeux en entier. Avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de demander où ils étaient, Hermione fut à ses côtés, vérifiant sa santé. Severus, et Neville rejoignirent la jeune fille dans ses efforts pour déterminer la condition dans laquelle Harry était alors que les autres se préparaient à manger leur déjeuner. Il était encore un peu tôt pour s'arrêter, puisque ce n'était qu'un peu plus que le milieu de la matinée, mais, ils décidèrent conjointement que s'occuper d'Harry était leur priorité, anxieux à propos de toute la magie que l'adolescent avait dû utiliser.

Lorsque les trois soigneurs soulagés finirent de l'ausculter, Harry s'adossa contre un arbre, et surveilla ses amis.

«Depuis combien de temps voyageons-nous?»

Les adolescents étaient assis en face de lui, formant un cercle, alors que Snape se tenait à côté, adossé à un arbre. Seamus fut le premier à répondre après avoir regardé les autres. «Cela fait trois jours, Harry. Nous étions en train de commencer à nous inquiéter du fait que tu avais exagéré.»

L'adolescent siffla doucement. Les autres fois, lui ou l'un de ses amis avait dû faire de la magie et n'avaient été inconscient que pendant quelques heures. «Et bien, je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiétés.»

Les autres adolescents le regardèrent avec incrédulité, mais avant que l'un d'eux n'ait pu parler, la forte voix du professeur les interrompit. «Ne dis pas de telles absurdités, Harry, c'est difficilement ta faute. Nous aurions dû le savoir que c'était un peu trop.»

Pendant un moment, il sembla que Harry était sur le point de discuter, mais il décida qu'il valait mieux ne rien en faire. À en juger par les visages de ses amis, ils étaient tous d'accord avec le maître de potions, donc, il n'y avait aucune raison à discuter. Se tournant vers Parvati, il demanda à savoir comment ça allait avec les cartes.

La jeune fille sourit légèrement, et les sortit de sa poche, où elle les avait gardées alors qu'ils marchaient.

«Cela va mieux que prévu, Harry. Le fait que nous sommes capables de voir les portails est très utile. Le seul problème est que nous ne savons pas toujours si nous passons par des endroits où nous avons déjà été. Alors que certains endroits sont visibles comme le grand lac ou les montagnes, d'autres ressemblent à la même chose pour nous. La seule chose que nous avons trouvé à faire, c'est de marquer la route que nous empruntons pour laisser quelque chose derrière nous en face du portail. Nous avons une liste qui nous aide avec ce que nous avons placé à chaque portail, mais cela nous prend du temps de le découvrir puisque nous en avons tellement passé.»

Harry acquiesça, comprenant. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce problème auparavant, mais il était visible que quelqu'un y avait pensé, ou sinon, ils auraient découvert la solution la plus facile par eux-mêmes. Il se réprimanda lui-même, il n'aurait vraiment pas dû penser que le groupe serait sans défense sans lui. Severus, étant le seul qui le regardait attentivement à ce moment-là, remarqua le froncement sur le visage du jeune, et mit de côté l'information pour plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait la chance de parler à l'adolescent sur ce qui le troublait.

Le grand homme fut sortit de ses pensées lorsque les autres adolescents commencèrent à bouger. C'était devenu une routine de leurs jours de travail que quelques-uns aillent chercher du bois alors que d'autres prenaient soin d'aller chercher à manger. Lorsqu'il avait essayé une fois de les aider, ils avaient immédiatement refusé, lui disant qu'il faisait plus que sa part de travail en portant Harry tout le temps. L'aîné n'avait pas été convaincu, mais à la fin, il décida simplement qu'il garderait l'adolescent inconscient alors que les autres chercheraient des choses à côté de leur campement improvisé. Cette fois-ci ne fut pas différent alors qu'il regardait Harry attentivement, voyant le regard fatigué dans ses yeux verts. Lentement, il quitta sa position près de l'arbre, et alla s'asseoir à côté de l'adolescent, qui se reposait maintenant contre l'arbre, fatigué.

Harry leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit un mouvement à ses côtés. Il fit un petit sourire lorsqu'il vit l'homme s'asseoir à côté de lui, et pratiquement sans le vouloir, il fit reposer sa tête sur l'épaule. Severus baissa les yeux vers la tête sombre et se renfrogna.

«Je sais que tu es fatigué, mais essayes de rester éveillé. Tu dois manger quelque chose.»

L'adolescent ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux, réalisant à peine qu'il les avait auparavant fermés. Baillant, il regarda les autres adolescents revenir lentement à leur côté pour leur donner de la nourriture. Quelques minutes après qu'ils aient mangé, Harry partit dans un sommeil paisible, alors que les autres adolescents et leur professeur décidaient de la direction vers laquelle ils devaient aller.

------

Ron et Seamus jurèrent doucement. Ils avaient marché devant le groupe, et furent les premiers à voir s'approcher le danger. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, ils sortirent leurs couteaux, alertant les autres que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lavender et Dean se placèrent immédiatement devant Snape, alors que Neville et Hermione se tenaient de chaque côté de lui. Parvati, ayant rangé la carte, marcha vers les deux adolescents pour voir ce qui les avait dérangés. Elle plissa ses yeux en voyant la créature ressemblant à un lion, les regardant dangereusement. Les yeux rouges qui brillaient à travers la fourrure noire envoyèrent des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale. Lentement, essayant de ne pas surprendre la créature, elle revint vers le professeur et le reste du groupe. Une fois aux côtés de Hermione, elle murmura doucement.

«Il y a un Diablo quelques mètres plus loin, il ne semble pas très gentil.»

Lavender poussa un petit cri. Ils n'avaient vu cette créature qu'une fois, et Hermione avait été celle qui l'avait nommé Diablo à cause de son apparence. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient de très rapides chasseurs lorsqu'ils s'y mettaient, mais, par chance pour eux, ils ne semblaient pas aimé beaucoup chasser les humains. La dernière fois, ils avaient réussit à se sortir des griffes de la créature avec seulement quelques égratignures et l'intervention des girions. Malheureusement pour eux, les girions n'étaient pas là pour le moment, ils leur avaient permis de se balader librement, certains du fait que ces animaux réussissaient toujours à leur revenir. Maintenant, Hermione regrettait leur choix. Elle n'était pas sûr qu'ils puissent vraiment les garder avec eux contre leur volonté, puisqu'ils ne leur avaient pas enseigner ça, mais ils auraient dû essayer.

Sentant en quelque sorte qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés, Harry se réveilla et leva les yeux vers son professeur. Voyant son froncement inquiet, il parla, gardant sa voix basse par instinct.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?»

L'homme baissa les yeux vers lui, un peu surprit de le voir réveiller. «Tu es supposé être en train de dormir.»

Harry leva un sourcil, mais attendit impatiemment une réponse. Voyant qu'il n'allait pas pousser le garçon à se rendormir, le professeur secoua légèrement sa tête. «Il y a un Diablo devant.»

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent et il se débattit un peu dans les bras de l'homme. «Mettez-moi à terre.»

Snape se renfrogna et renforça sa grippe sur la silhouette fine. «Je ne pense pas, tu n'es pas en état de courir ou de te défendre si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Pour le moment, le Diable ne fait rien, et il n'y a aucune garantie qu'il le fera, donc réinstalles-toi.»

Harry se renfrogna, prêt à discuter, mais un sombre regard venant de l'autre homme le fit se taire et essayer de se détendre. Son esprit essayait de penser à quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire. Il était conscient que n'importe quel mouvement soudain de leur part pourrait provoquer le Diable et le faire attaquer, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de simplement partir. Ils devraient garder un œil sur l'énorme bête. Soudain, se souvenant de quelque chose, il commença à siffler, espérant que cela marcherait.

------

Ce fut un petit cadeau pour ces quelques jours d'attente sans ffnet quelle horreur


	22. Doutes

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris sauf la traduc, comme d'hab

Un p't temps d'attente entre deux chapitres ? Et bien en voila un autre !

------

**Chapitre 22 : Doutes**

------

Lorsqu'ils entendirent le petit sifflement, les adolescents se tenant autour de Snape se retournèrent vers Harry, avec un froncement. Le son était très doux, mais dans le profond silence de la forêt, il semblait tout recouvrir. Avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse demander à Harry d'arrêter de faire autant de bruit, Parvati vit un mouvement dans les buissons. Se retournant pour les regarder, elle put à peine en croire ses yeux lorsqu'un très grand serpent apparut. Derrière lui, plusieurs autres serpents commencèrent à apparaître et à se rapprocher d'eux. Les autres adolescents, qui avaient aussi remarqué les reptiles, regardèrent nerveusement Harry, supposant qu'il était celui qui les avait appelés. Finalement, lorsque deux serpents ailés apparurent, l'adolescent reposant dans les bras de Snape arrêta de siffler et commença à leur parler.

'Mercccccci d'être venu à mon appel.'

L'un des serpents ailés l'approcha et s'installa sur sa poitrine. Snape tint encore plus l'adolescent, mais en dehors de ça, il ne bougea pas. Le serpent pencha sa tête sur le côté et commença à siffler. 'Nous t'avons dit de nous appeler sssssi tu avais bessssoin de nous. Pourquoi as-tu appelé, humain ?'

Harry acquiesça très légèrement, et, avec une lourde main, il montra Seamus et Ron. 'Il y a un Diablo derrière ssssses deux humains, esssst-ccce que vous pouvez l'effrayer pour qu'il parte loin de nous ? Nous ne voulons pas le combattre.'

Le serpent se retourna pour regarder ses compagnons alors qu'ils commençaient à aller dans la direction que Harry avait montrée.

Ron et Seamus poussèrent un cri d'étonnement lorsqu'ils virent les serpents les dépasser en glissant et se diriger vers la grande bête. Le petit bruit surprit l'animal, et il se tourna pour les regarder. Pendant une seconde, les deux adolescents pensèrent qu'elle allait les attaquer et serrèrent mieux leurs armes. Heureusement pour eux, le Diablo sembla voir les serpents et commença immédiatement à reculer. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, les deux serpents ailés volèrent à grande vitesse vers le Diablo, qui avait utilisé toute la puissance de ses pattes pour fuir aussi vite que possible.

Après s'être assuré que la bête avait disparu, Ron et Seamus se retournèrent vers leurs amis avec des visages figés. Le garçon aux cheveux roux fut le premier à briser le silence. « Bon dieu, c'était quoi ça ? »

Hermione haussa des épaules légèrement, et se tourna pour observer Harry, qui se reposait toujours confortablement dans les bras du Professeur Snape. « Harry ? »

L'adolescent leur fit un petit sourire. « Il y a beaucoup de serpents dans cette forêt. Lors de l'une de nos sorties pour de la nourriture, je suis tombé sur un nid de serpents ailés. J'étais sur le point de partir lorsque l'un d'eux commença à se plaindre que leur mère n'était pas revenue depuis un long moment et qu'ils avaient faim. Alors que les serpents apprennent habituellement à se débrouiller seuls, les serpents ailés sont dépendants de leur mère jusqu'à ce que leurs ailes se soient développées, alors, ils sont capables de quitter leur nid et de chasser par eux-mêmes. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à leur mère, d'autres animaux l'ont sans doute tué, mais j'ai décidé d'apporter de la nourriture à ces deux petits serpents. Leur nid n'était pas loin de nos caves donc j'y allais une à deux fois par semaine pour les nourrir. Nous sommes devenus en quelques sortes amis, et lorsqu'il fut clair qu'ils seraient capables de prendre soin d'eux, ils m'ont dit que je pourrais les appeler si j'avais besoin d'eux. Il semble que par ici les serpents soient très sensibles au sifflement humain, et les petits serpents ailés se sont assurés de dire à tous les autres serpents que mes sifflements seraient un cri d'aide. Il semble que les serpents ailés se trouvent en haut de la hiérarchie de tous les serpents donc ils ont tendance à les écouter. »

Dean haussa des épaules. « C'est bon mais, comment as-tu su que le Diablo fuirait devant eux ? J'aurai pensé qu'une si grande bête n'aurait pas peur de ces petits serpents. »

Harry fit un petit sourire. « Je n'en étais pas très sûr, mais d'après mes discussions avec les serpents, la plupart des animaux en sont terrifiés. Ils sont extrêmement toxiques, et étant si petit, ils présentent des difficultés pour ces énormes bêtes, alors on les appelle pour tuer. Ion lui-même ne voulait pas approcher du nid, peu importe combien j'ai essayé. »

L'adolescent leva les yeux vers son professeur qui ne fit que lever les siens vers le ciel. Lorsque l'homme vit le regard perplexe, il ne fit que secouer sa tête. « Toi et ta chance. »

Les autres adolescents éclatèrent de rire alors que Harry grogna. « Soyez heureux que je sois si chanceux, cela nous permet d'éviter beaucoup de problèmes. »

Snape lui sourit mais acquiesça légèrement, sachant que les choses auraient pu leur échapper s'ils n'avaient pas réussi à effrayer le Diable. Au lieu de l'admettre à voix haute, le professeur prit l'adolescent, et l'installa un peu plus confortablement dans ses bras. « Nous devrions y aller, nous ne voudrions pas que le Diable revienne. »

Tous acquiescèrent, et aussi vite qu'ils le purent, ils traversèrent un des portails qui les amènerait peut-être par chance loin de cet endroit.

Cela faisait pratiquement deux mois maintenant qu'ils avaient commencé à voyager, et alors qu'ils découvraient de plus en plus d'endroits dans la grande forêt, ils ne semblaient pas réussir à trouver leur chemin de retour. Harry regarda dans le feu alors qu'ils se reposaient dans leur camp. Il était encore tôt, mais Seamus était tombé malade deux jours auparavant, et alors que le garçon irlandais insistait sur le fait qu'ils pouvaient continuer à une allure normale, il était visible que l'adolescent se poussait pour la maintenir. Même l'aide de Ron et Dean était insuffisante, et au final, Harry fit une halte. Seamus avait protesté, disant qu'il était bien trop tôt, mais Snape l'avait rapidement réduit au silence en forçant l'adolescent à avaler une potion de sommeil, parlant de petit Gryffindor stupide qui ne voulait pas abandonner même lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer.

Bien qu'Harry ne veuille pas l'admettre, il était heureux d'avoir une excuse pour se reposer un peu. Le voyage avait été très fatiguant pour tout le monde, mais, il devait ajouter à cela, la récupération de ses réserves magiques, qui, même maintenant, après pratiquement deux mois, ne semblaient pas complètement entières, le laissant ainsi fatigué et faible à la fin de la journée. Il ne savait pas si les autres adolescents avaient remarqué sa fatigue, il avait certainement tout fait pour la dissimuler, mais il se doutait qu'au moins Snape avait vu à travers son visage. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle l'aîné ne lui en avait pas parlé, il savait que Harry réussirait de toute façon à éviter de se reposer.

Soudainement, Harry sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés et leva les yeux pour voir l'objet de ses pensées. Le Maître de potions le regarda attentivement et vit les cernes de fatigue sous les yeux de l'adolescent, et le léger tremblement dû à l'épuisement de ses mains, il plissa les yeux.

« Tu devrais aller dormir, tu es complètement épuisé, Harry. »

L'adolescent acquiesça mais ne bougea pas de devant le feu. « Est-ce que tu penses que nous réussirons ? »

Snape le regarda brusquement, et son froncement se renforça. Jusqu'à maintenant, Harry avait été celui qui leur assurait qu'ils pourraient sortir de là en bonne santé, il avait été celui qui réconfortait ses amis lorsqu'ils commençaient à perdre espoir, c'était son optimisme qui les faisait se lever le matin, sachant qu'une longue journée de frustration les attendait. Regardant le garçon de plus près, Severus vit seulement un enfant fatigué qui semblait vouloir simplement se pelotonner et pleurer. Se maudissant, il passa un de ses longs bras autour des épaules du garçon. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué que l'adolescent s'écroulait ? Il aurait dû s'y attendre, il était seulement un garçon comme les autres, mais il semblait réussir à afficher un masque de bonheur parfait, à tel point que pas même lui qui y était habitué, ne s'était aperçut que l'adolescent commençait à être proche de la fin de ses forces. Prenant l'adolescent à côté de lui, il l'étreignit. D'abord, Harry s'en rendit compte un peu, puis il se laissa aller dans les robes de Snape, acceptant le réconfort que l'homme semblait vouloir offrir.

La douce voix de son professeur brisa ses doutes. « Je ne peux pas te promettre que nous y arriverons bientôt, Harry, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, mais nous sortirons éventuellement. »

La voix étouffée de Harry l'atteignit. « Cela ne sera peut-être pas suffisant. Il se pourrait que Voldemort est tué tout le monde, et ait pris le contrôle du monde magique au moment où nous sortirons. »

L'homme acquiesça. « Je sais, Harry, mais en y réfléchissant, cela ne nous aidera pas à sortir plus vite. Nous sommes déjà en train de pousser les choses, tout le monde est épuisé, surtout toi. » Soupirant, Snape suggéra quelque chose qu'il avait à l'esprit depuis quelques jours. « Je sais que tu n'aimeras pas, mais je pense que nous devrions nous arrêter pendant quelques jours. »

L'adolescent releva la tête d'un coup. « Nous ne pouvons pas nous arrêter maintenant ! Nous n'avons aucune protection, et nous sommes peut-être prêts de trouver la sortie… »

L'homme lui fit un petit sourire, il semblait que l'adolescent n'avait pas perdu tout espoir. « Harry, c'est un des lieux les plus protégés que nous ayons trouvés, et en plus, on a besoin d'une pause. Seamus est malade, cela pourrait lui prendre quelque jours pour surmonter cela et pour qu'il soit assez fort pour continuer sans aucun problème. Tu es toi-même encore en train de récupérer de ta perte de magie. Est-ce que tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué combien tu te débattais ? Mais tu es tout simplement trop borné pour admettre que tu as besoin d'y aller un peu plus lentement. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un petit sourire face à la frustration de l'autre homme. Il savait que le professeur avait raison. Pas seulement cela, il savait que lui et Seamus avaient des problèmes. Harry pouvait voir la lueur fatiguée dans ses yeux noirs, et il savait que si son professeur avait commencé à montrer des signes de fatigue, les autres adolescents étaient probablement dans un état pire que lui.

Soupirant, il ferma ses yeux, et se reposa contre l'homme. « Je vais y penser. »

Snape acquiesça, pas très heureux de cette réponse mais sachant que cela serait toutes les concessions que l'adolescent voulait faire.

Le jour suivant, Harry n'eut d'autre choix que d'annoncer une interruption dans leur voyage. La maladie de Seamus semblait contagieuse, et Snape et Hermione étaient eux-mêmes tombés malades.


	23. Maladie

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction

Bonjour bonjour !

Bonne année bonne santé et tout ce qui va avec... Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre... mais entre plusieurs examens... c'est pas facile.

Sur ce ... bonne lecture

------

**Chapitre 23 : Maladie**

------

Lavender massa gentiment le dos de l'homme alors qu'il continuait à vomir. Elle savait qu'il ne serait pas content envers elle lorsqu'il aurait récupéré suffisamment pour commencer à insulter tout le monde mais elle s'en fichait. Peu importe ce que le professeur de potions pensait, ils prenaient soin les uns des autres et Snape était maintenant l'un d'eux, peu importe combien il pouvait être grognon avec son mauvais tempérament. Lavender leva les yeux alors qu'un mouchoir humide arriva dans son champ de vision. Harry semblait fatigué, il avait de profondes rides d'inquiétude et d'épuisement sur le visage. Les derniers jours avaient été durs, Harry, Ron et Parvati sécurisant leur campement inattendu du mieux qu'ils le purent tout en aidant les membres malades de leurs groupes. Ils avaient tous été fatigués, mais Lavender savait que Harry n'avait pas totalement récupéré de la magie qu'il avait utilisée, donc les effets de tous leurs problèmes étaient plus visibles sur l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs.

« Lavender ? »

La jeune fille secoua sa tête légèrement, ses pensées la faisant à nouveau revenir à elle, et elle prit le tissu humide des mains de Harry. Le professeur avait finalement arrêté de vomir, et essayait maintenant de reprendre son souffle. Elle pressa gentiment le tissu contre son front avant de le passer sur son visage, effaçant la sueur qui y était apparue. L'homme les regarda avec une petite grimace. Il était très pâle et avait de grands cernes sous ses yeux, donc les effets de son regard étaient amoindris.

« Vous ne devriez pas perdre de temps ici, je vais bien, et les autres ont plus besoin de vous. »

Lavender secoua sa tête, et fut sur le point de répondre lorsque la voix dur de Harry l'arrêta.

« Les autres ont besoin de nous autant que vous avez besoin de nous, peu importe combien votre fierté stupide vous dit le contraire. Vous êtes malade et n'êtes pas en état de prendre soin de vous-même, donc nous allons vous aider, que vous aimez cela ou non. Donc, si vous êtes vraiment inquiet face au fait que nous passions trop de temps avec vous, la seule chose que vous pouvez faire pour nous aider est de prendre soin de nous et d'arrêter d'essayer de nous arracher la tête lorsque nous essayons d'aider. »

Lavender ne put s'empêcher de ficher l'adolescent qui avait habituellement une voix douce. Alors qu'elle savait que Harry avait raison, Snape avait été difficile, elle ne s'attendait pas à une si dure réponse. D'après l'expression figée sur le visage de l'homme, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être surprise. Avec un peu d'appréhension, elle vit les yeux noirs se plisser comme il l'avait fait en classe de potions, juste avant que Gryffindor perde des points. Elle s'était attendue à une dure répartie, mais fut surprise lorsque cela ne vint pas, au lieu de cela, elle vit les yeux de Snape se plisser un peu plus. Il semblait qu'il observait Harry comme il semblait le faire avec un de ses ingrédients de potions. Le silence tendu dura pendant un moment, avant que Snape n'acquiesce.

« Je suis désolé de causer tant de problèmes. »

Les yeux de Harry s'adoucirent, et il attrapa l'homme par le bras afin de l'aider à se lever. « Je suis également désolé, vous ne le méritiez pas. »

Severus baissa les yeux vers l'adolescent sur lequel il se reposait, il semblait encore plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait été quelques jours auparavant, et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Harry lui-même avait été malade. Il était pâle, et si Snape restait vraiment immobile, il pouvait sentir un petit tremblement venant du garçon sur lequel il était.

Silencieusement, il laissa les deux adolescents le guider vers son lit de fortune. Il fut gentiment allongé dessus, et Lavender alla lui chercher un peu d'eau. Harry resta avec lui pendant un moment, le regardant longuement.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Snape cligna des yeux, et haussa des épaules. « Autant que l'on puisse l'espérer, je suppose. Je vais mieux qu'il y a quelques jours. » Harry acquiesça mais ne fit pas un geste pour répondre, donc, Snape saisit cette chance pour lui demander lui-même quelques questions. « Comment les autres se sentent-ils ? »

Harry le regarda. « Seamus va bien mieux, maintenant, il se repose, la plupart du temps. Hermione… » Harry soupira. « Elle ne va pas très bien, les potions que Neville lui a donné ne semble pas très efficaces dans son cas. »

Snape se renfrogna, il pouvait entendre l'inquiétude et la peur venant de l'adolescent, cela devait être mauvais s'il semblait si affligé. Une fois que Lavender fut de retour à ses côtés avec l'eau, Harry s'en alla. La jeune fille fut sur le point de le suivre lorsqu'il la rappela.

« Lavender ? »

L'adolescente cligna des yeux, et se retourna pour l'observer. « Oui ? Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? »

Snape secoua légèrement sa tête. « Est-ce qu'Hermione est si mal ? »

Lavender baissa la tête, et acquiesça. « Elle a perdue beaucoup de poids, elle ne peut rien garder, pas même de l'eau. Ron et Dean ne l'ont pas quitté, ils essayent de lui faire avaler de l'eau en lui humidifiant les lèvres continuellement, mais, même si cela l'aide un peu, très peu en rentre. Elle a une forte fièvre, et nous devons lui faire prendre un bain régulièrement pour garder cela sous contrôle. Neville et Harry ont essayé de créer une potion pour l'aider, mais même s'ils sont meilleurs maintenant, ils ne sont pour l'instant arrivés à rien. »

Snape se renfrogna et tendit une main vers elle. « Aidez moi à me lever. »

Lavender cligna des yeux. « Mais professeur, vous êtes malade ! »

L'homme grogna. « Je suis peut-être malade, mais je suis encore un maître de potions. En plus, je ne suis pas sûr du fait que Harry ne soit pas malade, il était en train de trembler auparavant, et il a vraiment l'air mal. »

Lavender soupira et l'aida à se lever, sachant qu'il avait raison. Même si son commentaire sur Harry l'inquiétait, elle avait remarqué que l'autre adolescent ne semblait pas bien aller, mais elle n'avait pas voulu penser aux implications, préférant penser qu'il était simplement épuisé. Lentement, ils se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire de potions de fortune. Harry était là, penché sur l'un des chaudrons, alors que Neville fouillait dans le sac d'herbes. Tous deux levèrent les yeux, et froncèrent des sourcils au même instant.

« Vous devriez être au lit, professeur. »

L'homme fixa Harry, et, d'un mouvement souple, il plaça une main sur son front. Il ne fut pas surpris de sentir de la chaleur en provenant juste avant que l'adolescent se dégage. « Vous aussi, Monsieur Potter. »

Harry baissa la tête, essayant d'ignorer les regards accusateurs venant de ses amis. « On a besoin de moi ici. »

Snape leva un sourcil. « Il semblerait qu'on ait également besoin de moi, ou auriez-vous oublié que je suis un maître de potions et si vous allez créer quelque chose pour aider Hermione, je pourrais le faire bien plus vite que vous. »

Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, mais, l'inquiétude pour son amie prit le dessus. Il savait que Snape avait raison, elle avait besoin d'une potion, et cela très bientôt. Et, alors que Neville et lui avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, il était temps de laisser quelqu'un qui savait vraiment ce qu'il essayait de faire.

Silencieusement, ils commencèrent à travailler tous les trois, le professeur Snape leur donnant des ordres. Neville lui raconta ce qu'ils avaient essayé de faire, mais Snape semblait penser que quelques-uns des ingrédients pouvaient mal réagir avec les hormones féminines. Après un long discours sur les problèmes que les ingrédients causaient aux femmes, ils furent capables de faire une potion, et Snape était sûr qu'elle pourrait aider la jeune femme.

Alors que Neville alla administrer la potion, Snape en commença une autre, Harry travaillant silencieusement à ses côtés. L'homme semblait penser qu'Hermione aurait besoin d'une potion de nutrition, pour aider son estomac, pour qu'elle la prenne avant que l'autre potion ait complètement fait effet.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini et qu'Hermione eu tbu les potions sans effets secondaires, Snape prit Harry fermement par le bras, et le tira vers les lits. Ne se préoccupant pas des protestations de l'adolescent, il repoussa Ion et força l'adolescent à s'allonger.

« Professeur… »

L'homme gronda. « Aucune discussion, vous êtes encore malade, et vous devez vous reposer exactement comme n'importe qui ici. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais, vous êtes malade, et comme vous me l'avez rappelé il y a seulement quelques heures, nous prenons soin des personnes malades, donc plus de discussion, fermez les yeux et allez dormir, je suis sûr que les autres vous apporteront votre potion lorsque vous en aurez besoin. »

Sans autres mots, l'homme alla dans son propre lit, qu'il avait avantageusement placé à côté de celui d'Harry, et se reposa à ses côtés, ses yeux noirs fixant attentivement l'adolescent.

Harry poussa un petit soupir, tout en sachant que l'homme n'allait pas abandonner. Allongé, bordé par des couvertures tout autour de lui, et réconforté par Ion qui s'était à nouveau installé à ses côtés, Harry ne put plus combattre le sommeil.

Snape regarda silencieusement Harry s'endormir, il espérait qu'ils sortiraient bientôt de la forêt, sinon l'adolescent ne pourrait pas s'en sortir sans devenir fou. Repoussant ses pensées, il ferma ses propres yeux, comptant dormir pendant quelques heures avant que les nausées ne le reprennent à nouveau.


	24. La porte argentée

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction

------

**Chapitre 24 : La porte argentée**

------

Neville fonça vers le campement, courant aussi vite qu'il en était capable à travers la faune dense qui l'entourait. Il était en train de ramasser des herbes lorsqu'il l'avait vu.

Le souffle coupé, il arriva et alla immédiatement vers le lit de Harry. Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que Snape avait forcé l'autre adolescent à admettre qu'il était aussi malade, et, alors qu'il n'était pas encore complètement soigné encore, Harry allait bien mieux, Neville ne pensait pas qu'il devait le dire à quelqu'un d'autre en premier, il n'y avait aucune raison de donner de faux espoir si ce n'était rien.

Une fois qu'il eut atteint Harry, il vit Snape assis à ses côtés, parlant entre eux à voix basses. Ils levèrent tous deux les yeux lorsqu'ils l'entendit s'approcher. Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air troublé sur le visage de son ami.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Neville ? As-tu eu des problèmes ? »

Neville secoua sa tête énergiquement, et s'assit à côté du lit où était allongé Harry. « Ce n'est probablement rien. »

Snape et Harry levèrent tous deux un sourcil au même instant, faisant ainsi à paraître un sourire sur le jeune visage. « M. Longbottom, ce qui vous a fait revenir aussi vite doit être vraiment important ou vous ne seriez pas voir directement Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Neville acquiesça. « Je pense que cela pourrait être important, mais je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie. » Avant que l'un d'eux ne devienne impatient, il continua. « Comme vous le savez, je suis allé chercher quelques herbes, puisque nous avons peu de réserve de celles dont nous avons besoin pour Hermione. J'étais sur le point de revenir lorsque je suis entré dans une clairière et que je l'ai vu. »

Severus grogna légèrement. « Vu quoi ? »

L'adolescent se tourna vers lui. « Un portail. » Il leva sa main pour arrêter leurs commentaires. « Il n'est pas comme les autres portails, celui-là est énorme, et il est complètement blanc, pratiquement de la couleur de l'argent au lieu de jaune. Je n'ai pas osé le traverser, donc je suis revenu vous avertir. Que devons-nous faire ? »

Snape et Harry échangèrent un regard intense, essayant tous deux de réprimer l'espoir qui semblait les envahir. Harry essaya de s'asseoir, mais Snape le poussa dans l'autre sens.

« Tu n'es pas encore très bien, nous n'avons pas besoin que tu t'évanouisses à mi-parcours. » Harry eut un regard noir, mais il savait que l'autre homme n'allait pas abandonner sur ce point, il était devenu bien trop surprotecteur envers lui. Severus se leva et indiqua à Neville de le suivre. « Allons Neville, montres-moi où cela se trouve. »

L'adolescent acquiesça et suivit l'homme dans la forêt. En y repensant, Snape se retourna. « Seamus ! »

L'adolescent leva les yeux, alors qu'il avait été en train d'aider Parvati à faire le déjeuner. « Oui ? »

« Neville et moi avons besoin que tu viennes avec nous, il y a quelque chose que nous devons vérifier. »

L'adolescent se renfrogna, mais les suivit sans aucun mot. Une fois loin des autres, Neville expliqua à nouveau ce qu'il avait vu alors qu'il les guidait, utilisant les marques qu'il avait laissé pour se guider. Cela leur prit pratiquement vingt minutes pour atteindre le bon emplacement, et Severus et Seamus inspirèrent difficilement lorsqu'ils le virent. C'était certainement différent des autres portails, celui-là était pratiquement aveuglant par son intensité et beaucoup plus grand. Snape regarda autour de lui, c'était comme si c'était une barrière plutôt qu'un portail, puisque cela s'étendait sur quelques mètres autour d'eux.

Seamus parla en murmurant, sa voix étranglée par l'émotion. « Pensez… pensez-vous que c'est le chemin de la sortie ? »

Neville ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Snape n'était pas non plus capable d'émettre un son, il ne fit qu'acquiescer légèrement. Finalement, après quelques instants, il réussit à réprimer l'émotion et à parler. « Cela pourrait être la sortie, c'est assez grand pour expliquer pourquoi autant de gens s'y perdent, et la raison pour laquelle vous avez réussi à arriver ensemble. J'ai tout d'abord pensé qu'il y avait plusieurs portails, mais, cela n'avait pas vraiment de sens, vous n'auriez sûrement pas tous traversé le même. Mais ça… »

Severus acquiesça, c'était l'une des choses qu'y les laissait perplexe, comment avaient-ils tous réussi à entrer dans la forêt à travers le même portail ? Cela explique tout. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il essaya de maintenir ses émotions. « Nous devrions le vérifier, nous devons en être sûr. »

Snape et Neville acquiescèrent. « Comment ? »

Snape tendit ses mains vers les deux adolescents. « Tenez-moi, je vais le traverser et regarder, lorsque je serrerai vos mains, tirez-moi. »

Seamus acquiesça, mais se renfrogna un peu. « Pourquoi avez-vous besoin que l'on vous tienne ? »

Severus les regarda pensivement pendant un moment. « Nous n'avons pas été dans un environnement magique depuis un long moment, je n'ai aucune idée de comment cela pourrait nous affecter de nous retrouver soudainement en contact avec la magie. Je me sentirai plus en sécurité si vous pouviez me retenir si les choses deviennent trop pour moi, et que je ne puisse le faire par moi-même. » Les regardant attentivement, il leur donna un de ses étranges sourires. « Nous sommes dedans ensemble, lorsque nous sortirons, nous le ferons tous ensemble. »

Seamus et Neville retournèrent son sourire, et saisirent fermement ses mains et ses bras. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que les deux adolescents le maintenaient bien, Snape se rapprocha du portail, laissant ses bras retomber. Après un long regard vers les deux adolescents, il se pencha en avant, faisant confiance aux deux adolescents pour le maintenir alors qu'il passait la moitié de son corps à travers le portail.

L'effet fut immédiat, il ne pouvait pratiquement plus respirer à cause de la magie de ce lieu. Ignorant le flux de magie essayant de remplir ses réserves vides, il regarda autour de lui, et son regard rencontra la vue la plus belle dont il put se rappeler. Au moment où il regardait, la locomotive rouge du Hogwarts Express passa devant lui, suivit du train complet, probablement en route vers Hogsmeade. Severus ne put s'empêcher de regarder cela, hypnotisé, alors qu'il fonçait devant lui, le son jouant avec ses oreilles comme une douce musique. Finalement, une fois qu'il fut passé, et que la magie devenait trop grande, il se souvint d'où il était, et serra doucement les mains qui le retenaient.

Snape faillit crier lorsqu'il sentit la magie le quitter à nouveau, et qu'il fut réintroduit dans la forêt. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, essayant de reprendre sa respiration alors qu'un long et profond soulagement le parcourut. Il avait toujours voulu croire Harry, qui disait qu'ils rentreraient, mais il était toujours resté un peu de doute. Maintenant, il avait la preuve, ils étaient pratiquement arrivés, leur voyage touchait presque à sa fin. Remarquant finalement des mains le secouant, il leva les yeux vers les yeux inquiets de Seamus, et, il ne fut pas capable de retenir le véritable sourire qui se forma sur son visage habituellement dur. La douce voix de Neville brisa le silence tendu.

« Est-ce… »

Severus, comprenant que l'adolescent n'osait pas prononcer à haute voix sa pensée, acquiesça, son sourire s'agrandissant encore plus. « C'est cela, Neville, c'est le portail de retour. »

Severus se sentit soudainement enveloppé dans une forte étreinte alors que Seamus se jetait entre ses bras, Neville se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol humide, pleurant et riant à la fois. Après quelques minutes, Severus réussit à contenir à nouveau ses émotions, et, avec un petit sourire, il fit lever Seamus avec lui, et tendit une main vers Neville, qui la prit sans hésitation, se laissant aidé alors que les larmes couraient toujours sur son visage.

La voix douce de Snape les aida à se reprendre. « Allons, nous devons retourner voir les autres, je ne veux pas rester dans cette forêt une minute de plus que nécessaire. »

Les deux adolescents furent d'accord, et ensemble, ils coururent vers le campement, les sourires idiots toujours sur leurs visages. Ils étaient en train d'approcher lorsque Severus les arrêta, et prit une profonde inspiration. « Ralentissez, je pense que Harry a le droit d'être le premier à savoir. Nous ne voulons pas causer de remue-ménage. Cela va être suffisamment difficile de se calmer pour rassembler toutes nos affaires avant de nous abandonner à la tentation et de sortir de cet endroit. »

Seamus et Neville acquiescèrent, sachant ce que le maître de potions ressentait puisque marcher loin du portail avait été plus que difficile. Une minute plus tard, ils entrèrent dans le campement, et chercha immédiatement Harry. Les autres sentirent ce qui était en train de se passer, donc ils se rapprochèrent, même Hermione vint, supporter par Ron et Dean. Sanpe s'agenouilla devant Harry qui était en train de le regarder. »

« Alors ? »

Severus sourit. « Je n'avais jamais pensé dire cela, mais l'Hogwarts Express est l'une des plus belles choses que j'ai pu voir depuis un long moment. »

Le visage tendu montra lentement du choc, puis de la joie, alors que des larmes commençaient à se montrer dans ses yeux brillant. Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, Severus se retrouva avec un adolescent dans les bras, et, comme il l'avait fait avec Seamus, il étreignit Harry avec toute sa force, le rassurant qu'il était en effet sérieux, et qu'ils étaient sur le point de quitter cette forêt.

Les paroles semblaient finalement touchées tout le monde, alors que les autres se rapprochaient de plus en plus. La voix tremblante de Ron ramena leur attention aux autres.

« Est-ce que vous voulez dire que vous avez découvert le chemin du retour ? »

Sa voix se brisa pratiquement à la fin, essayant de contenir l'espoir qui avait commencé à le parcourir. Hermione semblait s'accrocher à lui alors qu'ils attendaient leur réponse. Snape leur fit un petit sourire, tenant toujours Harry proche de lui. « Oui, Neville a découvert le portail de retour. »

La réaction fut immédiate. Parvati cria et mit Neville à terre. Hermione et Ron s'étreignirent, pleurant chacun sur l'épaule de l'autre alors que Lavender s'écroulait sur le sol, une expression de choc sur son visage. Dean souriait à tout le monde, son esprit essayant d'assimiler ce qui venait d'être dit. Seamus, qui était resté d'un côté, sourit et regarda les trois Girions qui avaient déjà été alertés par leur étrange comportement, et qui les regardaient. Regardant autour de lui, l'adolescent prit une profonde inspiration, ils allaient finalement rentrer à la maison, et, pendant un moment, il put apprécier combien la forêt était belle, du moment où l'on n'était pas enfermé à l'intérieur bien sûr.


	25. Quitter la foret

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris, sauf la traduction...

-

**Chapitre 25 : Quitter la foret **

-

Les préparatifs de leur retour vers le monde extérieur prirent moins de temps qu'ils ne l'avaient cru. Ils avaient encore la plupart de leurs affaires empaquetées dans les malles rétrécies, donc ils devaient seulement prendre les sacs dans lesquels ils avaient transporté les choses nécessaires et basiques. Tous étaient pressés de partir, et même Harry et Hermione qui n'avaient pas encore complètement récupéré de leur maladie s'affairaient, malgré les mots de réprimandes venant de leurs compagnons. Sur leur voyage de retour vers le portail, Neville les avaient guidé d'une telle façon, qu'ils purent ramasser autant de plantes que possible, puisque c'était la dernière fois où ils auraient la chance de le faire. Les Girions les suivirent, regardant curieusement ce qu'ils faisaient. Lavender les regarda tristement, sachant qu'ils ne les suivraient probablement pas vers le monde extérieur, et craignant également les conséquences s'ils le faisaient. Snape leur avait parlé du flux de magie qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait été à l'extérieur pendant quelques instants. Cela serait sans doute pire pour les Girions, qui avait grandit dans la forêt avec une restriction magique.

Le portail était vraiment magnifique, Harry le regarda avec une sensation de peur et d'excitation. Ils avaient espéré pendant si longtemps cet instant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas croire que c'était le moment.

Snape se retourna pour les regarder. «C'est le moment, nous serons finalement libres une fois que nous aurons traversé ce portail. Êtes-vous prêt?»

Ron haussa des épaules. «Qui sait, nous devons l'être puisque nous n'avons aucun souhait de rester ici.»

Tous sourirent en entendant les mots du garçon aux cheveux roux, et, lentement, ils prirent les mains de leurs partenaires. Ils allaient tous partir ensemble.

Harry se retourna et regarda Ion. Il avait été son compagnon le plus loyal durant les longs mois d'hiver, et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir cette perte qui le parcourait.

Seamus les sortit tous de leurs pensées en prenant un pied en avant. «Prêt?»

Severus prit une profonde inspiration, et serra la main de Harry, qui se tenait à sa gauche. «Préparez-vous pour le flux magique, il se pourrait qu'elle vous prenne durement.»

L'adolescent acquiesça, tout en sachant que ses réserves et celles de Parvati étaient celles qui avaient souffert le plus. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il fit également un pas en avant, et, comme un seul, tous suivirent. Pas à pas, ils atteignirent le portail, et après s'être regardé, et regardant une dernière fois la forêt, ils le traversèrent.

Le flux de magie était aussi intense que Snape l'avait dit. Harry put à peine respirer à cause de la magie le parcourant. Il se serait écroulé si Snape et Dean ne l'avaient pas maintenu. Par chance, Snape était rapide et il l'attrapa dans ses bras, alors que Dean relâcha sa main, essayant de supporter la magie parcourant son propre corps. Ils s'assirent tous sur le sol, Hermione tremblante et se reposant contre Seamus alors que son corps fatigué essayait d'accepter à nouveau la magie à l'intérieur.

Après quelques minutes, Snape donna Harry à Neville, qui semblait être celui qui avait le plus récupéré parmi tout le groupe, et sortit sa baguette. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester à découvert comme cela, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait pour le moment dans le monde, ce que Voldemort prévoyait, mais néanmoins, ils devaient aller à un endroit où ils seraient en sécurité, et il connaissait l'endroit idéal.

Se levant sur des jambes tremblantes, Snape prit une branche qui était sur le sol, et pointa sa baguette dessus. Doucement, il murmura «Portus.» et, la sensation de la magie parcourant son corps, et dans sa baguette l'envoya pratiquement sur ses genoux. Une main vint le maintenir, et il vit Lavender à côté de lui.

«Est-ce que vous allez bien, professeur?»

Severus fit un petit hochement de tête. «Je vais bien, c'est simplement étrange, tant de magie courant en moi sans aucune difficulté. J'ai bien peur que nous devions travailler notre contrôle.»

Lavender acquiesça mais ne dit rien, au lieu de ça, elle concentra son attention sur la branche. «Que lui avez vous fait?»

Snape baissa les yeux, puis sourit légèrement. «J'ai fait un portkey. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je veux m'éloigner aussi vite que possible d'ici. Pour ne pas dire qu'un bain chaud, quelque chose à manger, et un lit confortable semble plus que tentant.»

Il savait que la jeune fille était d'accord avec lui lorsque son expression tourna à l'envie et qu'elle se retourna pour avertir les autres. Lentement, se levant, plus ou moins droit, ils se rassemblèrent tous autour de Severus qui tendit la branche pour que tout le monde puisse la toucher. Sans même demander où ils allaient, les adolescents tendirent leurs mains, et ils étaient sur le point de le toucher lorsque son de pattes les arrêta. Se retournant pour regarder le portail, ils virent les trois Girions en train de courir vers eux, ne semblant pas inquiétés par le haut niveau de magie qui les entourait. Le groupe les accueillit joyeusement, et après que Snape les ait rassuré qu'ils pouvaient les prendre avec eux, ils touchèrent finalement le portkey.

Avec un petit bruit, ils réapparurent devant un grand manoir. Les adolescents regardèrent avec surprise l'énorme bâtiment, et pratiquement d'un coup, tous se retournèrent pour regarder leur professeur, des questions écrites dans leurs yeux.

Souriant, l'homme marcha devant eux, et se dirigea vers la porte. «Bienvenue au Manoir Snape.»

Ron s'étouffa. «C'est votre maison? Merlin, c'est énorme!»

Severus éclata de rire, et ouvrit les portes. «Oui, et bien, quelques membres de ma famille semblaient avoir un complexe d'infériorité et ils dépensaient la plus grande partie de leur argent à construite cette chose. Je ne viens pas beaucoup ici, c'est trop grand pour vivre par moi-même, mais c'est bien protégé, et cela va servir nos besoins.»

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans l'énorme hall, plusieurs pops résonnèrent, ainsi, les adolescents sortir rapidement leurs armes avant qu'ils ne réalisent qu'ils n'y avaient aucun danger, et que c'était seulement quelques elfes de maison qui étaient apparus. Snape se renfrogna, ils devront travailler là-dessus, les adolescents pouvaient difficilement sortir leurs armes au moindre son, pour ne pas dire qu'ils devaient sortir autre chose, cela pouvait aussi bien être leurs baguettes, pas leurs couteaux.

«Maître Severus est de retour!»

Snape sourit aux petites créatures. Ils étaient dans la famille depuis de nombreuses années, et, par manque d'amis, il avait grandit avec eux.

«Je suis content d'être de retour.» Se tournant vers les adolescents, il les indiqua. «Ce sont nos invités, j'aimerai que vous leur prépariez des chambres.»

Deux elfes acquiescèrent immédiatement, et avec un «Oui, maître» ils disparurent. Se tournant vers les trois autres elfes, Snape commença à leur donner des ordres. «Twinky, j'aimerai que tu fasses couler des bains chauds pour tout le monde, je dois dire que nous en avons besoin. Nancy, j'aimerai que tu cherches des vêtements qui iront à tout le monde, puis, va dans la cuisine, et ordonne leur de nous concocter un repas de fête. Dodly, il y a trois Girions qui attendent dehors, donnes-leur un peu de nourriture, ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont bien entraînés.»

Les trois elfes acquiescèrent et disparurent pour réaliser ses souhaits. Avec un soupir, Severus regarda les adolescents, remarquant combien ils étaient pâles et fatigués. Le flux de magie les avait épuisé, il sentait qu'il pouvait lui-même dormir pendant plusieurs jours, mais il devait prendre soin de leurs besoins basiques tout d'abord. Il se déplaça silencieusement pour aider Ron à supporter Hermione, puis, sans un mot, il les guida en haut des escaliers. Les deux elfes de maisons qui avaient été envoyés pour préparer les chambres, réapparurent à leurs côtés, et leur montrèrent rapidement leurs chambres. Snape était heureux de voir qu'ils avaient utilisé une partie de l'aile familiale, ils étaient ainsi bien plus près de sa propre chambre. Curieux de voir combien il les considérait comme sa famille maintenant.

Hermione entra dans sa chambre, aidée par l'un des elfes de maisons. Pepy était son nom, et Snape lui ordonna de prendre soin d'elle puisqu'elle était encore faible. Il y a longtemps, elle aurait protesté, pensant que les elfes de maisons devaient avoir plus de droits, mais maintenant, elle était heureuse que Pepy soit là pour l'aider. Silencieusement, elle se déshabilla, se fichant du fait que la créature était encore dans la salle de bain avec elle, et, avec un profond soupir, elle se laissa aller dans l'énorme bain d'eau chaude. Hermione put à peine retenir ses larmes alors qu'elle sentait l'eau chaude l'envelopper, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait eu ce simple plaisir. Fermant ses yeux, elle se plaça sur un de ses côtés, et décida qu'elle n'allait pas bouger pendant un moment.

La plupart de ses amis avaient des pensées similaires, puisque ce fut pratiquement trois heures plus tard qu'ils se rassemblèrent dans la chambre commune de l'aile familiale. Ils étaient tous habillés de confortables pyjamas en soie et de chaudes robes de chambres. Cela leur importait plus que c'était l'été, même si c'était fini, le confort qu'ils retiraient des vêtements était suffisant pour compenser la chaleur venant d'eux. Une fois que Severus entra dans la pièce, la nourriture apparut sur la grande table, les faisant saliver. Sans attendre une invitation, ils s'assirent tous, et commencèrent à manger comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé pendant des années, si désespérés qu'ils étaient de pouvoir à nouveau savourer de la nourriture qui leur avait manqué pendant leur séjour dans la forêt.

Finalement, une fois cela terminé, ils se séparèrent lentement, ayant tous l'intention de prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil avant qu'ils ne décident quoi faire.


	26. Messages

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris, sauf la traduction

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Messages**

* * *

Sans ouvrir ses yeux, Harry se laissa aller dans le confort des couvertures qui le bordaient. Il avait la sensation qu'il avait dormi pendant un long moment, mais, pour une fois, il s'en fichait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, la magie sifflant un air autour de lui était réconfortante et entrait dans son corps encore fatigué. Soudainement, il sentit une main se poser sur son front, elle était fraîche et douce, mais cela lui permit de se réveiller totalement.

« Allez Harry, tu as dormi pendant pratiquement trois jours, tu dois te lever suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir manger quelque chose. »

Finalement, l'adolescent laissa la voix le réveiller et il ouvrit ses yeux. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir Snape assis sur le lit à côté de lui, l'homme avait décidé par lui-même de prendre soin de lui durant le voyage, et il était heureux de voir qu'il semblait vouloir continuer ce rôle.

« Ah, finalement, la Belle aux bois dormant se réveille. »

La petite taquinerie le fit sourire. « Ai-je vraiment dormi si longtemps ? »

L'homme acquiesça. « Oui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'ai dormi pendant pratiquement deux jours, et cela n'a pas vraiment été différent pour les autres. Je pense que nous devions nous adapter à nouveau à la magie. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Harry s'étira et s'assit finalement, s'adossant au mur. « Mieux que je ne l'ai été depuis un long moment. Et vous ? »

Severus lui sourit. « Je vais bien aussi. C'est un soulagement d'être de nouveau ici. »

L'adolescent acquiesça, et regarda gentiment Ion, qui s'était reposé au bout du lit, commençant à nettoyer sa fourrure avec de petits coups de langue. « Comment vont les autres ? »

« Tout le monde va bien, Parvati et toi étiez les seuls à encore dormir, donc nous avons décidé de vous réveiller. Nous devons réfléchir à ce que nous devons faire maintenant. Dumbledore doit savoir que nous sommes toujours en vie et nous devons réagir contre Voldemort. »

Harry acquiesça pensivement. « Est-ce que vous avez découvert ce qu'il s'était passé ? »

Snape haussa des épaules. « J'ai essayé, mais, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'informations dans le Daily Prophet. Il y a eu plusieurs attaques, mais, il semblerait que pour l'instant, l'Ordre et le Ministère aient été capables de s'occuper de Voldemort. J'ai écrit une lettre à Dumbledore, et j'allais l'envoyer par la voie que l'Ordre utilise habituellement. Avec un peu de chance, cela va convaincre le vieil homme que c'est vraiment moi et pas un imposteur. »

Harry sembla pensif. « Est-ce que vous lui avez parlé de nous ? »

Le maître de potions secoua sa tête. « Non, je pense que nous ferions mieux de ne pas faire cela pour le moment. Il ne sait probablement pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé depuis ma découverte en tant qu'espion puisque c'était inattendu, mais il sait que j'avais un moyen de quitter les Death-Eaters si quelque chose comme cela devait arriver. Je pense que cela serait plus crédible de savoir que je me suis échappé que de savoir que nous avons tous survécu pendant à peu près une année dans la forêt. »

Harry acquiesça. « Vous avez probablement raison. Est-ce que vous allez l'inviter ici ? »

Severus hocha de la tête en guise de réponse. « Cela ne sert à rien que quelqu'un nous voit à Hogwarts. Albus connaît cet endroit, et sait comment l'atteindre, je m'attends à le voir ici avec quelques membres de l'ordre à la fin de la journée. En tous cas, s'il croit ma lettre. »

Sans donner une chance à l'adolescent de répondre, l'homme plus âgé se leva. « Allons, habilles-toi, le déjeuner nous attend dans la salle commune. Je vais envoyer la lettre. »

Harry l'observa avec un petit sourire alors que l'homme quittait la pièce. Il était heureux de voir que le maître de potions n'était pas redevenu un bâtard, il avait eu un peu peur que cela serait le cas, mais il semblait qu'ils étaient chanceux.

Pendant ce temps, à Hogwarts, un vieil homme était assis dans son bureau, caressant son beau phoenix. Les années avaient commencé à devenir plus lourdes sur ses frêles épauleset il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il serait capable de supporter cela. La disparition des enfants avait été une grande perte pour leur côté et les gens avaient commencé à perdre espoir. La disparition un peu plus tard de leur seul espion avait aussi été un coup dur. Alors qu'ils avaient réussi à avoir un nouvel espion dans le cercle privilégié de Voldemort, la perte de Severus restait toujours sur la conscience de l'homme. Il avait su que Voldemort ne lui faisait plus confiance, mais même à ce moment-là, il renvoyait Severus ici.

Un petit coup sur la porte le surprit de ses pensées douloureuses. Levant les yeux, il vit Minerva debout là, un plissement inquiet sur son visage.

« Albus, c'est l'heure du déjeuner. »

Le vieil homme acquiesça mais ne se leva pas. Il était si fatigué. Soudainement, un petit bruit résonna dans le bureau silencieux, et Dumbledore regarda une lettre apparaître devant lui. Sachant que c'était une lettre d'un des membres de l'Ordre, et que c'était probablement important, il prit la lettre entre ses mains, craignant le message qu'elle contenait. Minerva ferma silencieusement la porte derrière elle et alla s'asseoir en face du vieil homme, essayant de lui offrir toute l'aide qu'elle pouvait.

D'un mouvement rapide, Dumbledore ouvrit la lettre et faillit la laisser tomber lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture. Se sentant devenir pâle, il lur rapidement la petite missive, essayant de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains.

_Albus. _

_Comme vous l'avez probablement entendu maintenant, j'ai été découvert en tant qu'espion par Malfoy il y a plusieurs mois. Je ne sais pas si vous étiez au courant de ma punition, mais il suffit de dire que ce n'était pas aussi mortel que Voldemort l'aurait aimé. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pris contact avec vous auparavant, mais, cela aurait été impossible à faire. Je suis maintenant de retour dans mon manoir, et j'apprécierais vraiment si vous veniez parler. Je ne souhaite pas venir à Hogwarts puisque je pense que ma supposée mort peut être utilisée contre Voldemort. _

_Je réalise bien sûr que cela peut être vu comme un piège, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai utilisé ce moyen pour vous envoyer cette lettre. Apportez autant de personnes que vous le désirez, je vous demande seulement que ceux qui viennent soient dignes de confiance. _

_J'espère vous voir bientôt. _

_S.S. _

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Dumbledore abaissa la lettre. Cela pouvait-il être vrai ? Severus pourrait-il être en vie ? La méthode de transport était propre à chaque membre, et seul les membres les plus important avaient une clé à son propre bureau. Le seul qui manquait était Severus, et, puisqu'il savait que personne d'autre ne pouvait faire une farce comme celle-ci, il ne pouvait dénier le fait que le maître de potions aux cheveux noirs était en vie. Un sourire commença à fleurir sur son visage alors que l'espoir grandissait dans son vieux cœur.

Minerva, qui l'avait regardé avec inquiétude jusqu'à maintenant, fut surprit de voir ce sourire. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas vu un.

« Albus ? »

Le vieil homme la regarda, ses yeux bleus brillant avec éclat, surpassant les ombres qui s'étaient installés dans ses yeux.

« Severus. Severus est vivant. »

Minerva fut bouche bée sous le choc, en croyant à peine ses mots. Puis un sourire commença à apparaître sur son propre visage. « Vraiment ? En êtes-vous sûr ? »

Dumbledore éclata de rire. « Presque, la lettre est de lui, il n'y a aucun doute, donc, à moins qu'il ne l'ait envoyé de son tombeau, Severus est en vie. »

La femme plissa le front. « Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas mis en contact avec nous auparavant ? »

Le vieil homme haussa des épaules, d'autres rides se formant à nouveau sur son visage. « Qui sait ce que Voldemort lui a fait. Je suis encore surpris de savoir qu'il est en vie. Il dit qu'il est dans son manoir, et que nous sommes les bienvenus pour aller le rejoindre. »

« Pourquoi ne vient-il pas ici ? »

Les yeux d'Albus étincelèrent lorsqu'il la regarda, et il se leva. « Je suppose qu'il veut garder l'avantage, après tout, Voldemort ne le compte pas dans l'équation, s'il pense qu'il est mort. »

La femme se mit à rire doucement. « Vous avez marqué un point là. »

Dumbledore s'approcha de la cheminée et y jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette. Le visage de Madame Pomfrey apparut dans la cheminée, un froncement inquiet sur ses traits.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Albus ? »

Le vieil homme eut un léger haussement d'épaules. « Je ne suis pas sûr, Poppy. J'ai besoin de vous avec Minerva et moi, soyez prête à soigner des blessures, puisque nous ne savons pas ce que nous allons découvrir une fois que nous serons là-bas. »

La femme le regarda curieusement mais acquiesça néanmoins, grommelant dans sa barbe à propos de son amour pour les messages cryptés.

Le vieil homme se tint devant la cheminée pendant un moment avec de jeter une pincée de poudre.

« Le Terrier ! »

Le visage de Molly apparu dans la cheminée. « Albus, est-ce que tout va bien ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec Ginny ? »

Depuis la disparition de Ron, la pauvre femme vivait dans la peur constante qu'une autre personne de sa famille soit blessé. Le vieux directeur la rassura rapidement, lui disant que sa plus jeune fille allait bien et qu'il devait parler à Bill. Le jeune homme était revenu en Angleterre pour aider sa famille, et il était maintenant l'un de membres les plus sûr de l'Ordre.

« Directeur ? »

« Bonjour Bill. Comment vas-tu ? »

Le vieil homme fit un sourire à son mentor. « Je vais bien, maman a dit que vous désiriez me parler ? »

« J'aimerai que tu viennes à Hogwarts. J'ai besoin que tu viennes avec Minerva, Poppy et moi-même pour vérifier quelque chose. » Voyant le visage inquiet, il se dépêcha de le rassurer. « Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il n'y a rien de dangereux, en fait, je pense que c'est quelque chose de très bon, mais nous ne sommes jamais assez prudents ces derniers jours. »

Le jeune sorcier acquiesça curieusement, et après avoir confirmé qu'il serait là dans quelques minutes, il brisa la connexion. Albus se retourna, et alla dans l'un de ses placards. Après avoir fouillé pendant quelques instants, il se retourna avec une boîte noire dans ses mains.

Minerva le regarda curieusement. « Qu'est-ce que c'est Albus ? »

Le vieil homme s'assit dans sa chaise. « C'est un portkey vers le Manoir Snape. Severus me l'a donné il y a longtemps au cas où quelque chose lui arriverait, et j'aurais besoin d'une place sûre à utiliser. Le manoir est énorme et extrêmement bien protégé. Pour ne pas dire qu'à ma connaissance, aucun Death-Eater n'a idée de son existence. »

Avant que Minerva n'ait eu la chance de répondre, la porte s'ouvrit et Poppy entra suivie de près par Bill.


	27. Nouvelles

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris, sauf la traduction **

Et un petit nouveau chapitre pour la route un !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 27 : Nouvelles **

* * *

Une fois qu'il eut expliqué en quelques mots ce qu'ils allaient faire, Dumbledore sortit le portkey et observa tout le monde l'attraper. Avec un petit bruit, ils réapparurent en face de l'énorme manoir. Le vieil homme y était déjà allé une fois lorsque Severus avait attaché le portkey à sa signature magique pour que personne d'autre ne puisse utiliser le portkey si Dumbledore n'était pas là. Silencieusement, les quatre sorciers se dirigèrent vers la porte. Avant qu'ils aient frappé, un elfe de maison ouvrit la porte et les fit rentrer rapidement à l'intérieur.

« Maître Severus vous attend dans la salle commune de la famille. Pepy va vous y guider. »

Snape avait été averti au moment où le portkey fut activé, et il fit sortir les adolescents. Il n'y avait aucun besoin de choquer le vieil homme à un tel point qu'il aurait un arrêt cardiaque en les voyant dès le début. Par chance, les adolescents comprirent et allèrent volontairement ailleurs après l'avoir forcé à promettre qu'il les avertirait dès que cela serait bon pour eux de sortir.

Après avoir envoyé Pepy chercher leurs invités, Severus alla se mettre en face d'une des énormes fenêtres, essayant de se préparer à la confrontation qui était sûre d'avoir lieu. Plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait aimé, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et il se retourna pour regarder ses invités entrer. Ses yeux se placèrent sur Albus, et il dut réprimer le choc de voir le vieil homme frêle. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi faible, et cela montrait combien les derniers mois avaient demandé au vieux sorcier. Son regard se plaça alors sur Minerva. La femme montrait également des signe de fatigue ses yeux autrefois félin étaient maintenant troublés, elle avait sans aucun doute partager la douleur afin d'essayer d'aider Albus. Poppy était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs, étant la guérisseuse qu'elle était, elle réussissait à mieux cacher ses propres sentiments et à rester forte en face des autres. Elle était devenue plus âgée, mais, rien ne pouvait montrer combien la guerre l'avait affecté. Et bien, sûr, le dernier mais non le dernier, le plus grand frère de Ron. Il avait grandi depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu, il était bien plus fort que dans ses souvenirs, mais peut-être que cette information venait de ses sens renforcés.

Severus était conscient du fait que les autres l'étudiaient aussi attentivement qu'il le faisait, essayant de déterminer si c'était vraiment lui, et combien sa trahison lui coûterait. Finalement, Dumbledore prit un pas en avant et étendit légèrement ses bras, voulant probablement l'étreindre mais n'osant pas, se souvenant de ce que cette action aurait eu comme conséquence il y a un an.

Mais Snape avait changé, et voyant le besoin d'être rassuré dans les yeux du vieil homme, il s'approcha rapidement et prit le vieil homme dans ses propres bras, prenant soin de ne pas trop le serrer.

« Severus, mon garçon. »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, appréciant cette voix mélodieuse. C'est doux comme l'homme lui avait manqué. « Albus, c'est bon de te revoir à nouveau. »

Ils restèrent immobiles pendant quelques minutes avant que Severus ne fasse un pas en arrière. Le vieil homme étincela, clairement heureux de le voir à nouveau. Le maître de potions rendit le sourire avec l'un des siens, et alla étreindre Poppy et Minerva, qui acceptèrent toutes deux, même si elles furent un peu surprises. Après avoir serré la main de Bill, il poussa tout le monde dans les sièges devant la cheminée et leur offrit du thé.

Ils le burent tous en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus brise finalement le silence. « Comment vas-tu Severus ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça. « Je vais bien, Albus, je suis désolé de vous avoir causé autant d'inquiétude. »

Minerva leva un sourcil. « Est-ce que tu as été là tout le temps ? Tu aurais pu nous envoyer une lettre plutôt. »

Snape pouvait clairement entendre le ton accusateur dans sa voix, et il secoua rapidement sa tête. « Je suis arrivé il y a quelques jours seulement, et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je fus en état de vous envoyer la lettre. »

Poppy et Albus se renfrognèrent. « Es-tu blessé ? »

« Non, non, je vais bien, j'étais simplement extrêmement fatigué, et j'essayais de me reposer. J'ai dormi deux jours de suite. »

Bill le regarda curieusement. « Qu'est-ce que Voldemort vous a fait ? Nous savions que vous avez été découvert, mais nous n'avions pas réussi à découvrir ce qu'il vous avait fait. Il ne semble pas que vous ayez été gardé prisonnier. »

Severus acquiesça, avalant une gorgée de son thé. « Tu as raison, je n'étais pas prisonnier. J'ai été laissé pour mort. Voldemort a une procédure standard pour les espions ou les ennemis spécialement énervants. Il les jette dans la Forêt du Mystère et fait seulement confiance à leur propre magie pour les tuer. »

Minerva plissa les yeux. « Attends une seconde, essayes-tu de me dire que tu as été jeté dans la Forêt du Mystère et que tu en es sorti ? C'est impossible, personne n'a survécu suffisamment longtemps pour sortir de ce labyrinthe. »

Snape sourit. « Et bien, j'ai été extrêmement chanceux, et j'ai eu de l'aide de Gryffindor sans cervelles. »

Le maître de potions regarda avec satisfaction les informations s'assimiler sur leurs visages. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu réagir, une douce voix résonna de la porte. « Nous avons entendu cela, professeur, et je me souviens distinctement que vous nous aviez dit que nous étions pratiquement des Slytherin. »

Snape se retourna pour regarder avec amusement les adolescents entrant dans la pièce, guidé par Harry. « J'ai dit ça ? »

Les Gryffindor rendirent son sourire, et tous acquiescèrent. Puis, ils se tournèrent pour regarder les autres adultes qui étaient assis, les regardant avec surprise. Lorsqu'ils comprirent finalement, Bill se leva d'un coup, et fonça vers Ron, qui accepta l'étreinte de son frère aîné. Les deux garçons aux cheveux roux pleuraient silencieusement, essayant de retenir l'émotion venant de leur réunion. Les autres adolescents les regardèrent avec un petit sourire, ayant également envie d'être réuni avec ceux qu'ils aimaient. Soudainement, ils se tournèrent tous lorsque McGonagall poussa un petit cri, et qu'elle sauta sur eux, étreignant Parvati et Dean, puisque c'était ceux qui étaient les plus proches d'elle. Poppy ne fut pas très loin derrière et les adolescents n'eurent d'autres choix que d'accepter les étreintes maternelles venant des deux femmes. Harry, qui avait réussi à échapper aux deux, se tint à côté, observant attentivement Dumbledore. Le vieil homme avait des larmes qui cascadaient sur son visage, et un énorme poids sembla avoir été levé de ses épaules. Une douce voix le sortit de ses réflexions.

« Il est malade. »

Jetant un coup d'œil à Severus, Harry secoua sa tête. « Non, il est simplement fatigué. Il est vieux, professeur, cette guerre lui a pris beaucoup trop. »

L'homme sembla avoir des doutes, mais il ne contredit point son étudiant. Ils furent surpris de voir des yeux bleus se reposer sur eux. Harry sourit et se dirigea facilement vers son directeur, l'étreignant avant que l'homme n'ait la chance de se lever.

L'un après l'autre, tous les adolescents accueillir le vieil homme, profondément affectés par la silhouette frêle qu'il leur présentait. Après un peu de mouvement, ils se réinstallèrent tous dans leurs fauteuil, alors que pratiquement tous les adolescents étaient assis sur le sol, puisqu'il n'y avait pas assez de places pour tout le monde sur les canapés. Minerva ne put s'empêcher de fixer Parvati lorsqu'elle se plaça contre les jambes de Severus. Il y avait visiblement eu des changements entre eux. Lentement, les adolescents, et le maître des potions leur racontèrent tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils n'allèrent pas dans les détails, puisqu'il n'y avait encore aucun besoin, mais ils parlèrent des points les plus importants de leur voyage forcé.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, McGonagall secoua sa tête, le choc encore visible dans ses yeux. « Je n'aurai jamais cru cela si je ne vous avais pas vu ici, en face de moi. Penser que quelques adolescents et un homme soient capables de survivre pendant pratiquement une année dans un lieu où personne n'a été capable de vivre pendant plus de quelques jours. »

Dumbledore acquiesça, un sourire illuminant ses yeux comme cela avait été le cas auparavant. « Je suis d'accord avec Minerva, c'est magnifique la façon dont vous avez été capables de survivre, et je ne peux dire combien je suis fier et combien je suis soulagé. Votre disparition a été un coup dur pour notre côté. »

Harry soupira et frotta sa cicatrice. « Je peux seulement imaginé ce que tout le monde a dû ressentir. Comment cela s'est passé ? Le professeur Snape a dit que vous semblez avoir été capable de maintenir Voldemort, mais je ne fais pas vraiment confiance au Daily Prophet là-dessus. »

Dumbledore regarda à travers la fenêtre pensivement. « Ce n'est pas complètement faux. Après votre disparition, Fudge a été forcé d'abdiquer, et Amos Diggory a pris sa place en tant que Ministre et Arthur Weasley en tant que son bras droit. Ils ont réussi à rendre beaucoup de choses bonnes, et ont tourné le Ministère en une organisation puissante. Les Aurors ont commencé à prendre une part active dans la guerre contre Voldemort, et de cette façon, nous avons pu suivre les activités des Death-Eaters. »

Severus échangea un regard soulagé avec Harry qui s'était assis à sa droite. Ils avaient toujours eu peur que qu'ils reviendraient trop tard, et maintenant il semblait que leur inquiétude n'était pas fondée. Ron pencha sa tête pensivement, il avait remarqué l'échange, et il n'était pas sûr que tout aille bien. Le directeur semblait très triste, et même si cette tristesse avait pratiquement complètement disparu lorsqu'il les avait vus, ses épaules étaient encore un peu avachies, et l'étincelle dans ses yeux n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle ne l'avait été auparavant. Prudemment, il décida de parler, après tout, ils avaient plutôt à entendre tout maintenant.

« Alors, tout le monde va bien ? »

Il savait qu'il avait eu raison lorsque Dumbledore et McGonagall se regardèrent. Lavander, qui était assise à côté de lui se tendit un peu alors qu'il plaçait une main rassurante sur son genou.

Finalement, après quelques instants de silence tendu, Dumbledore répondit. « J'ai peur que, durant le combat contre des Death-Eaters, il y eut plusieurs pertes pour notre côté. Quelques familles ont été tuées avant que les Aurors ne puissent aider, et plusieurs Aurors et membres de l'Ordre ont été tués en essayant de protéger des gens. » Voyant le regard des enfants et de Severus, Albus sut qu'il ne pouvait pas garder les mauvaises nouvelles qu'il possédait. Après tout, cela pourrait être pire s'ils le découvraient d'une autre source. « Au cours du mois de janvier, il y eut une attaque à St Mungo, les Aurors ont réussi à arrêter la plupart des Death-Eaters, mais l'aile pour les maladies mentales a été totalement détruite ».

Neville était devenu complètement pâle en entendant les nouvelles. « Mes parents… »

Dumbledore acquiesça avec tristesse. « Oui, ils ont été tués. Et malheureusement, votre grand-mère était venue les voir à cet instant, elle n'a pas survécu. » Le vieux directeur observa Dean prendre le garçon pâle dans ses bras. Il détestait donner ce genre de nouvelles, mais, c'était bien mieux s'ils les entendaient de lui. « J'ai bien peur que ce n'est pas la seule mauvaise nouvelle que j'ai. » Il se tourna vers Parvati, qui le regarda, devenant pâle. « À pâques, votre village a été attaqué, votre père est mort, se battant bravement, essayant de protéger tous les autres. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'emplirent de larmes. « Ma mère et ma sœur ? »

Le vieil homme lui sourit. « Elles vont bien, elles vivent maintenant avec votre oncle. »

Parvati acquiesça et baissa la tête, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Lavender se plaça sur le sol pour la réconforter alors que Dumbledore se tournait vers Harry. Le garçon rencontra son regard avec un masque stoïque, il avait su qu'il y aurait de mauvaises nouvelles pour lui, il avait seulement espéré qu'elles ne seraient pas si mauvaises.

« Noël dernier, il y eut une attaque à Surrey, les Dursley ont été tués avant que Mlle Figg n'ait pu nous appeler. » Dumbledore l'observa avec curiosité alors qu'un peu de culpabilité traversa les yeux du garçon, mais il ne sembla pas très triste. Stockant cette information pour plus tard, il continua, sachant que la prochaine information l'affecterait bien plus. « Et j'ai peur que ton parrain n'ait été tué en se battant contre Bellatrix Lestrange. »


	28. Conséquences

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris, sauf la traduction

Allez donc lire le one-shot écrit par Polaris intitulé "**La pièce Secrète**" sinon je lance Sévi à vos trousses (en fait c'est peut être pas une bonne idée... personne se mettra à courir ) **

* * *

**

**Chapitre 28 : Consequences**

* * *

Les yeux de Harry se remplirent de larmes alors que son cerveau essayait d'assimiler ce que le vieil homme venait de lui dire. Sirius, le seul homme qu'il avait considéré comme étant sa famille, était mort. Il avait été tué en pensant que Harry était mort. C'était sa faute, si Sirius avait su qu'il était en vie, il aurait été bien plus prudent, il aurait…

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque de puissantes mains le soulevèrent et le placèrent sur les genoux de quelqu'un. Levant les yeux, il vit des yeux noirs le fixant durement. Une douce voix lui parla. « Ne penses même pas que cela est de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas être là. »

Ces mots brisèrent quelque chose en Harry, et il ne put s'empêcher de passer ses bras autour du cou de l'homme, et d'enfuir sa tête dans ses épaules alors que les larmes commençaient à couler le long de son visage. Il entendit faiblement les pleurs de Parvati à côté de lui, mais il fut bien trop plongé dans sa propre douleur pour le remarquer, quelqu'un aiderait Parvati, pour une fois, il avait besoin d'aide et Severus semblait vouloir le faire.

Minerva regarda avec choc son plus jeune collègue en train de réconforter Harry. Si elle avait eu des doutes sur les changements que Severus avait subis, ils avaient maintenant disparu. Après tout, le vieux maître de potions aurait ri de la mort de  
Black, et il aurait taquiné Harry à cause de sa faiblesse et de ses pleurs. Pendant que les adolescents essayaient d'accepter leurs pertes, Madame Pomfrey se leva.

« Severus. »

L'homme leva les yeux, ses bras toujours fermement accroché autour de l'adolescent qu'il portait. « Oui ? »

L'infirmière lui fit un petit sourire. « Est-ce que tu as une pièce où je puisse poser mes affaires ? Je dois tous vous examiner et m'assurer que vous allez bien. »

L'homme se renfrogna mais, il savait qu'il était inutile de discuter avec elle sur ce point, il appela doucement un elfe de maison. Lorsque Pepy apparut, il lui dit de guider l'infirmière dans l'une des pièces inutilisées près de la salle commune et de l'aider pour ce dont elle aurait besoin. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparu tous les deux, il reporta son attention sur Harry qui était devenu silencieux même s'il s'agrippait toujours autour de son cou.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Harry fit un léger hochement de tête, mais ne bougea pas de sa position sur les genoux de l'homme. Il avait besoin de ce rapprochement contre l'homme qui était devenu son protecteur et confident durant les derniers mois. Severus sentant ce besoin ne le repoussa pas et au lieu de cela, il regarda Seamus entrer dans la pièce où Poppy s'était déplacée.

Ils s'assirent tous en silence pendant un long moment, Dumbledore, McGonagall et Bill donnant aux autres du temps pour accepter les nouvelles qu'ils leur avait données. Finalement, environ une demi-heure plus tard, Seamus réapparut avec un froncement, Poppy sur ses talons.

Sentant la confusion de la femme, Dumbledore la regarda curieusement. « Quelque chose ne va pas, Poppy ? »

L'infirmière secoua doucement sa tête. « Simplement plusieurs choses des plus choquantes auxquelles j'ai pu être confrontées, mais je dois vérifier sur tous les autres avant de décider. Mr Finnigan va bien donc ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, mais il a eu quelques changements, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, est-ce que cela vous dérangerait de venir Mlle Granger ? M. Finnigan m'a dit que vous ne vous sentiez pas très bien. »

Hermione sortit quelques instants plus tard avec l'ordre stricte de se reposer, et, un par un, ils y allèrent, parfois seul, parfois par deux. Severus et Harry furent les derniers à entrer dans la pièce, et Severus regarda l'infirmière vérifier la condition physique du garçon mais aussi sa force magique. Une fois qu'elle eut fini avec le garçon, elle se tourna vers lui et il subit la même chose. Il plissa le front un peu plus lorsqu'elle en eut fini avec lui, et les fit tous deux sortir.

Tout le monde était en train de les attendre dans la grande pièce. Harry et Severus prirent leurs sièges et regardèrent l'infirmière qui allait et venait devant eux. Finalement, ce fut Dumbledore qui brisa sa marche nerveuse.

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas pour eux ? »

Les enfants la regardèrent un peu anxieusement. Ils se sentaient tous parfaitement bien, même s'ils commençaient à nouveau à se sentir fatigués, mais, il devait y avoir quelque chose de mauvais pour que la femme soit si agitée. Attirant son attention, l'infirmière se tourna vers eux et leur fit face.

« Oh, il n'y a rien d'inquiétant. Physiquement, ils sont tous en bonne condition, probablement meilleure qu'elles le furent. Hermione et Harry ont encore le petit coup de froid qu'ils ont attrapé il y a quelques jours. Je pense que c'est à cause du manque de magie, ce fut pire que ça ne l'est d'habitude, mais ils iront bien après quelques jours de repos. Ce qui m'a vraiment surprise c'est leur magie. Tout d'abord, j'ai pensé qu'ils avaient tous atteint leur majorité. »

Minerva leva immédiatement les yeux en entendant ça. « Ils sont encore trop jeunes pour ça. »

Poppy acquiesça. « Oui, mais cela s'est déjà produit, si je me souviens bien, le directeur l'a eu lorsqu'il avait quinze ans. »

Le vieil homme acquiesça. « C'est vrai, Poppy, mais il est étrange que cela arrive avant les dix-sept ans. Cela se pourrait pour un ou deux, mais pour tous les huit ? »

L'infirmière sourit légèrement. « En fait, je dirai pour tous les neuf. »

La tête de Severus se releva. « J'ai déjà passé ma majorité. »

La femme acquiesça. « Oui, je sais, c'est la raison pour laquelle je pense que les enfants ne l'ont pas encore passé, mais je ne peux pas dire que leurs pouvoirs magiques n'ont pas grandi beaucoup, de la même façon que la tienne Severus. Tu es bien plus fort que tu ne l'étais lorsque tu es allé dans la Forêt. »

Ils restèrent tous silencieux pendant un long moment, essayant d'accepter la signification des mots de la femme. Finalement, Hermione le brisa. « C'est normal, non ? Je veux dire que nous sommes des sorciers, nous utilisons la magie inconsciemment pour vivre. Dans la forêt, le taux de magie que nous avons utilisé était très petit puisque nous savions que cela pouvait être dangereux, donc, inconsciemment, nous avons essayé de stocker autant de magie que nous le pouvions. »

Snape fit un hochement de tête. « Tu as raison. En essayant de stocker tant de magie, nous avons étiré nos réserves vers la limite, les rendant plus lointaines qu'elles ne le furent, et maintenant que nous sommes de retour dans le monde magique, elles sont complètement pleines. »

Les adolescents acquiescèrent alors qu'ils réfléchissaient toujours à cette théorie. Dean pencha sa tête sur le côté, vers le maître de potions. « Mais alors, et Harry et Parvati ? Ce sont ceux qui ont utilisé le plus de magie, ils n'auraient pas eu la chance d'emplir leurs réserves magiques suffisamment pour les étirer. »

Poppy fut celle qui répondit. « Vous avez raison d'une certaine façon, M. Thomas, la magie de Harry et Parvati a été la moins affectée, mais ils avaient tous deux de plus grande réserve que la vôtre, et, si je ne me trompe pas, ils ne l'ont pas vraiment utilisé. La plupart des adolescents ont plus de magie qu'ils n'en sont conscients et ils ne l'activent jamais complètement. Je pense que leur séjour dans la forêt a réussi à éveiller leurs réserves endormies, les rendant plus fort. »

À nouveau, le silence emplit la pièce. Finalement, après un moment, Dumbledore se redressa dans son siège. « Nous devons parler de ce que nous allons maintenant faire. »

Sortie de ses pensées, Poppy les interrompit rapidement. « Pas maintenant, Albus. Les enfants et Severus doivent retourner au lit, toute cette magie autour d'eux les fatigue bien plus que vous ne le pensez. Ils ont besoin de temps pour s'ajuster à leur nouvel environnement. Pour ne pas dire que vous devriez également vous reposer, directeur. »

Le vieil homme fut sur le point de la contredire lorsqu'il fut interrompu. Severus et Harry, même s'ils voulaient parler de ce qui allait arrivé, virent que Poppy voulait que le directeur aille se reposer et étant complètement d'accord avec elle, ils se levèrent. Les autres adolescents les imitèrent sans aucun mot, même si certains ne savaient pas pourquoi ils faisaient ce que voulaient l'infirmière sans discuter, ils savaient qu'ils valaient mieux ne pas poser de questions. Leurs questions auraient une réponse lorsqu'elles viendraient. Minerva eut un petit sourire lorsqu'elle entendit Albus commencer à protester, l'ignorant, elle aida l'infirmière à le mettre sur ses pieds. Se tournant vers Severus, elle lui sourit.

« Nous reviendrons demain après les cours, Severus, essayez de vous reposer un peu. »

Snape acquiesça, et guida ses invités vers la porte d'entrée où ils seraient capables d'utiliser le portkey pour retourner à Hogwarts. Poppy l'éloigna du groupe et le regarda sérieusement. « Je serais là pour venir vous voir demain matin, n'essayes pas d'utiliser la magie avant que tu ne te sois reposer un peu plus, et assures-toi qu'aucun des enfants ne fasse quelque chose. Tu as des années d'expérience pour contrôler ta puissance et tu n'auras probablement pas de problème mais seul Merlin sait ce qu'ils pourraient faire s'ils commençaient à jeter des sortilèges. »

Severus acquiesça avec sérieux. Il avait déjà pensé à cela et il s'assurerait d'avertir ses anciens étudiants. Ce n'était pas qu'il pensait qu'il y aurait beaucoup de problèmes, ils n'étaient simplement plus habitués à la magie.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Poppy, je les avertirais. »

L'infirmière acquiesça, et lui sourit avec tristesse. « Essayes de t'assurer que tout le monde dort, Severus. Ils ont besoin de se reposer, et certains ont subi de grands chocs aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'une potion sans rêve serait la bienvenue. » Après que l'homme eut hoché de la tête, elle ajouta. « Et ne penses pas que c'est parce que je veux que tu gardes un œil sur les étudiants que tu ne dois pas te reposer aussi. Je veux que vous ayez au moins huit heures de sommeil ce soir, et je demanderai à ton elfe de maison si tu l'as fait. »

Severus poussa un grognement, faisant sourire l'infirmière. Il la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'elle ferait exactement ce qu'elle avait dit.

* * *

Bon voilà, un nouveau chapitre ... on a presque rejoint la version anglaise ! plus qu'un ou deux ...

Désolé pour la lenteur de parution ... mais bon, vous êtes chanceux d'avoir un chapitre ce soir, j'étais pas vraiment d'humeur après avoir fait tué mon chat > 


	29. Amusement

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction

------

**Chapitre 29 : Amusement **

------

Une fois que tous furent partis, Severus retourna dans la pièce où il avait laissé les enfants. Ils étaient assis à même le sol, cherchant le réconfort autour du feu et entre eux. Ils avaient laissé une place entre Harry et Lavender, qui lui était visiblement destinée. Après avoir demandé à ses elfes de maison de rassembler des potions de sommeil pour tous, les mettant ainsi dans leurs chambres, il alla les rejoindre. Dès qu'il fut installé sur le tapis, Harry bougea pour se reposer contre lui. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs fut heureux lorsque des bras se glissèrent autour de lui, l'approchant de sa taille, et lui offrant le réconfort dont il avait tant besoin après les terribles nouvelles que la journée avait apporté.

Ce fut pratiquement une heure plus tard, que le silence qui les entourait fut interrompu par un cri haut perché. Comme une seule personne, ils se levèrent, cherchant leurs couteaux qui n'étaient plus à l'endroit habituel. Severus leur avait interdit de porter des armes au cas où les elfes de maison les surprenaient et qu'ils les tuaient sans le vouloir. Se souvenant finalement qu'ils étaient des sorciers, Ron sortit sa baguette, seulement pour que son ancien professeur de potions la lui arrache des mains.

« Hey ! »

Le vieil homme le regarda durement. « Ron, pour le moment, notre contrôle sur la magie est pire que celui d'un première année, et nous avons à peu près dix fois plus de puissance. À moins que tu ne veuilles tout faire exploser, je te suggère de garder ta baguette pour toi-même. »

Le garçon aux cheveux roux était sur le point de discuter cela lorsque la porte qui menait à la pièce s'ouvrit brutalement. Tous se tendirent, s'attendant au moins à une horde de Death-Eaters. À la place, ils virent Shirleena foncé dans la pièce, un elfe de maison attaché à sa queue. Le pauvre petit être criait encore contre le grand félin.

« Arrête ! Mauvais chat doit arrêter maintenant ! Mauvais chat est pas autorisé à aller ici ! »

Les adolescents et leur professeur fixèrent cela bouche bée, alors que le girion s'arrêta soudainement de courir, envoyant ainsi l'elfe de maison par-dessus son corps, seulement pour atterrir sur un des canapés. Partageant un regard, tous commencèrent à rire, brisant la morosité qui les avait entouré jusqu'à maintenant. Même Severus riait doucement, et supportant Lavender qui était sur le point de s'écrouler de rire.

Prenant une inspiration, le grand sorcier réassura son elfe paniqué que tout allait bien et le laissa partir. Puis, se redressant et autorisant Dean à tenir Lavender encore riante, il fixa le girion qui avait un air innocent, qui nettoyait calmement une de ses pattes. En voyant le regard dur sur le visage de l'homme, Dean recommença à rire.

« Regardez les gars, le professeur Snape est de retour. »

Cela fit éclater de rire à nouveau tous les adolescents, et l'homme reporta son regard sur eux. « Je pense qu'il est temps que vous alliez tous au lit, vous êtes visiblement plus fatigués que je le pensais. »

Ces mots les firent arrêter de rire immédiatement. Les adolescents ne voulaient pas encore aller dormir mais Severus ne les laissa pas objecter alors qu'il commençait à traîner Harry et Seamus avec lui, forçant les autres adolescents à les suivre avec un simple regard.

Harry regarda à demi amusé l'homme. Il se sentait comme si on les mettaient au lit parce qu'ils étaient de méchants enfants. Cette pensée le fit à nouveau rire, ce qui lui fit mériter un regard dur du grand sorcier. Mais il semblait qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir le même genre de pensée, puisque lorsqu'ils atteignirent la chambre de Hermione, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers leur ancien professeur, essayant de plaider.

« S'il vous plait, professeur, pouvez-vous attendre jusqu'à ce que je sois endormie ? »

Severus fut sur le point de rétorquer plutôt durement, fatigué de toutes ses farces, lorsqu'il vit le réel besoin derrière ces yeux rieurs. Elle pouvait dire cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais il la connaissait maintenant suffisamment pour voir qu'elle le pensait vraiment.

« Enfile ton pyjama. »

Elle fut surprise par ces mots, et, pendant un moment, elle pensa lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le faire, mais une partie d'elle avait besoin de réconfort et le fait d'être avec Severus avait remporté sur le fait qu'elle pensait être immature. Sans un regard vers ses amis, elle alla à l'intérieur.

Severus se retourna légèrement. Ses autres anciens étudiants se tenaient encore près de lui, et tous avaient le même regard que celui de Hermione. Aucun d'eux ne dit quelque chose, sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas pousser la patience de l'homme, mais le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas entrés dans leurs chambres disait tout.

Soupirant, l'homme fit un mouvement de tête. « Allez dans vos chambres, j'y serai dans peu de temps. »

Hésitant, les adolescents acquiescèrent et partirent, la plupart semblaient vouloir protester, mais il n'en était pas capable. Un doux son venait de la chambre de Hermione, et Snape y entra.

La jeune fille était assise sur le lit, la potion de sommeil dans sa main. Elle refusa de poser les yeux sur lui lorsqu'il entra, et alla s'asseoir au pied de son lit.

« Je suis désolé pour ça, Professeur. Je ne pensais cela que comme une farce. »

Severus leva un sourcil. « Vraiment ? J'en doute, Hermione. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre mais ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre à ça. Elle avait voulu quelqu'un avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, voulait le réconfort pour dire que tout allait bien et qu'elle pouvait dormir paisiblement. Bien sûr, elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ce qu'il y ait une potion de sommeil dans sa chambre, elle s'était sentit honteuse en voyant le petit flacon. Mais, tout de même, l'homme était là, assis patiemment à côté d'elle, et il avait su que la potion serait là. Qui d'autre aurait pu ordonner qu'elle soit là ?

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'il plaça une main sur son pied. « Allonges-toi, Hermione, et bois la potion de sommeil. Tu as besoin de te reposer, et tout ira mieux lorsque tu te réveilleras. »

Elle lui sourit. « Je ne vous ai jamais pris pour un optimiste, Professeur. »

L'homme renifla. « Qui a dit que je l'étais ? Je ne fais que supposer que c'était ce que tu voulais entendre. »

Riant doucement, elle but la potion et tendit le flacon au sorcier. Mettant dans sa poche le conteneur vide, Snape se leva et l'aida à s'allonger confortablement. La potion fit rapidement effet et elle était déjà plus qu'à moitié endormie lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose lui caresser le front. Mettant cette information dans un coin pour plus tard, elle se laissa aller dans les ténèbres calmes du sommeil.

Soupirant, Snape quitta la pièce, fermant la porte doucement derrière lui. Il avait encore sept gamins à aller voir avant de pouvoir se reposer et plusieurs d'entre eux seraient en pire forme que Hermione ne l'était.

Dans le couloir, il rencontra Dean et Seamus, déjà en pyjamas, parlant à voix basse devant les portes de leurs chambres. Les deux garçons lui firent un petit sourire, et après s'être souhaités mutuellement bonne nuit, ils entrèrent dans leurs chambres. Snape suivit tout d'abord Seamus et attendit que l'adolescent boive sa potion avant de se rapprocher et de le border. Le jeune sorcier lui dit un sourire, ses yeux déjà fermés.

« Merci, professeur. »

Après avoir répété ses actions avec Dean, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Parvati. Il ne fut pas très surpris de voir deux filles sur le lit au lieu d'une, mais il ne dit rien. Il s'installa à côté de Parvati alors que les deux filles se retournèrent pour le regarder.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Il passa doucement une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille et lui fit un sourire. « Il me manque tellement professeur, il a toujours été si gentil et protecteur envers Padma et moi, et il est mort, en pensant que j'étais morte. »

Des larmes commencèrent à tomber sur ses joues et Lavender l'étreignit par derrière pendant que Severus séchait les minuscules gouttes. « Je sais combien cela fait mal de perdre un être cher, mais souviens-toi que tu as encore ta mère et ta sœur, ta famille, tu n'es pas seule. »

Parvati sourit à travers ses larmes. « Et je vous ai, vous tous. Je ne pense pas que vous sachiez combien cela veut dire pour moi, que vous soyez assis ici et maintenant professeur. Tout ce qui est arrivé dans la forêt était important, nous nous sommes entraidés, mais nous n'avions pas vraiment eu le choix, nous devions travailler ensemble pour survivre. Mais ça, nous permettre de rester dans votre maison, d'être là pour nous, cela veut vraiment dire que cela vous préoccupe, et je veux que vous sachiez que je fais également attention à vous en retour, et, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je ferai toujours tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider. »

Severus ne savait pas quoi dire. Il vit Lavender acquiescer derrière Parvati. Au lieu de dire quelque chose, il lui donna le petit flacon contenant la potion de sommeil. Les deux filles semblèrent comprendre ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire, et ensemble, elles burent leurs potions. Severus les borda silencieusement, et après qu'elles se soient endormies, il se dirigea vers la chambre suivante, alors que son esprit repassait encore et encore les mots de la jeune fille.


	30. Oncle Severus

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction

------

**Chapitre 30 : Oncle Severus **

------

Ron se tenait devant la fenêtre, fixant pensivement la nuit noire lorsque Severus entra dans sa chambre. Le garçon aux cheveux roux fit un mouvement de tête envers l'homme, et, avec un dernier regard vers l'extérieur, il alla au lit. Au lieu de s'y installer, il s'y assit sur le rebord, prenant le flacon dans ses mains et le regarda attentivement.

Snape leva un sourcil, se demandant ce que pouvait être le problème. « Je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucun poison à l'intérieur. »

L'adolescent leva les yeux, surpris. « Ce n'est pas ce que je pensais ! Je sais que vous ne nous empoisonnerez pas. Je ne le montre peut-être pas en face des autres, mais je vous fais vraiment confiance aveuglément, et j'apprécie tout ce que vous avez fait, et ce que vous faites pour nous. » Souriant légèrement, il ajouta. « Si je n'avais pas peur que vous m'arrachiez la tête, je vous aurai appelé autre chose que professeur il y a longtemps. »

Snape fut plutôt surpris en entendant ces mots. Après ce qu'avait dit Parvati, il ne pensait pas qu'autre chose le choquerait cette nuit, mais il avait tord. Bien sûr, il avait remarqué que les adolescents l'appelaient professeur, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils auraient voulu l'appeler autrement. Après tout, un nom autre que professeur ou monsieur montrerait qu'ils étaient plus qu'enseignant et étudiants. Cette réalisation, avec les mots de la jeune fille d'un peu plutôt, le força à admettre qu'ils avaient abandonné la relation professeur-étudiant il y a longtemps. Soupirant, il alla s'asseoir à côté de l'adolescent, se demandant s'il serait capable de dormir après tout ce qui avait été révélé cette nuit.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça. Comment aimerais-tu m'appeler ? »

Ron regarda pensivement la potion. « Je ne suis pas sûr, avant de sortir de la forêt, je vous aurai appelé Severus. » L'adolescent sourit à l'homme. « C'est de cette façon que la plupart d'entre nous vous appelle lorsque vous n'êtes pas dans les alentours. » Il reposa son regard sur ses mains. « Maintenant, cependant… »

Se renfrognant, l'homme posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon. « Maintenant ? Et pourquoi plus Severus ? Je ne pense pas que cela me dérangera énormément. Je ne pensais simplement pas que vous voudriez m'appeler autrement que professeur. »

Ron secoua sa tête. « Mais, cela ne convient plus, ici en tous cas. Ici, nous ne pouvons plus ignorer que vous êtes notre aîné de plus de vingt ans et que vous êtes notre professeur. Les autres ne le prendraient pas vraiment bien si vous nous autorisiez à vous appeler Severus, cela rendrait tout le monde mal à l'aise. »

Snape devait admettre que le garçon avait raison, mais il commençait à avoir mal à la tête pour simplement y avoir penser. Comment un nom pouvait-il provoquer tant de problèmes ? « Donc, nous sommes revenus à professeur alors ? »

Il voulut s'arracher les cheveux lorsque le garçon secoua sa tête. « Mais, cela ne va pas non plus. C'est vrai, professeur convient si vous nous enseignez quelque chose ou si nous sommes à l'école, mais c'est très impersonnel, et j'aimerai penser que nous sommes plus que professeur et étudiants. »

Snape acquiesça, il pouvait voir ce que pensait le garçon. « Très bien, alors, comment allez vous m'appeler ? Des idées ? »

Ron lui sourit tristement. « Oh, oui, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'oserai proposer. Vous me tueriez. »

La seule chose qu'il savait pour le moment, c'est que si le roux continuait ainsi, cela le tuerait. « Ronald Weasley, je suis vraiment fatigué de ça, donc, buvez votre potion et allez dormir, ou dites-moi comment vous voulez m'appeler. »

Regardant l'homme, et sachant qu'il était sur le point de perdre patience, Ron prit la route la plus facile pour s'en sortir. Se levant, il se glissa sous les couvertures, ignorant le grognement de l'homme et but la potion. Ignorant l'irritation qu'il ressentait, Severus prit le flacon vide des mains détendues et borda le garçon. Il était sur le point de s'éloigner du lit et de sortir lorsque la douce voix du garçon atteignit ses oreilles.

« Bonne nuit, oncle Severus. »

Il dut rester debout à cet endroit au moins dix minutes, figé suite au choc des mots de l'adolescent. Finalement, se sortant de ses sensations, il se retourna et quitta la pièce. Oncle Severus. Maintenant qu'il avait dépassé la surprise, il sentit une sensation chaude l'emplir. Si 'professeur' semblait froid et impersonnel, 'oncle Severus' montrait leur proximité et l'attention.

Neville fut le suivant, ayant décidé de laisser Harry en dernier. Severus entra dans la chambre du garçon, pour le découvrir pelotonné sur le sol, des larmes courant sur son visage. Jurant, il alla s'asseoir à côté de l'adolescent et le rapprocha de lui. Une partie de lui lui disait qu'il aurait dû s'occuper d'abord de ceux qui avait perdu leur famille, ainsi il n'aurait pas eu le temps de repenser à ce qu'ils leur avaient été dit, et une autre partie de lui savait qu'ils auraient besoin de temps pour essayer d'accepter cela, et même si leurs amis signifiaient beaucoup, l'intimité qu'ils partageaient pouvait être écrasante parfois.

Il ne dit rien pendant que Neville pleurait sur son épaule. Il s'assit avec lui, attendant que les larmes disparaissent. Après un moment, l'adolescent parla.

« Vous savez ce qui est le pire ? »

L'homme passa doucement une main dans les cheveux de l'adolescent. « Quoi ? »

Neville trembla. « Cela me fait encore plus mal que ma grand-mère soit morte que lorsque mes parents sont morts. Comment puis-je être triste lorsqu'ils ont finalement été libérés d'un monde où ils ne vivaient plus ? Je ne peux même pas dire qu'ils me manquent, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que c'était mes parents, simplement deux sorciers assis là, ne regardant rien. »

Severus soupira. Cela ne le surprenait pas que l'adolescent ressente cela. « Il n'y a pas se sentir mal pour ça, Neville. Tu as vécu avec ta grand-mère, elle est effectivement devenu ta mère lorsqu'elle a commencé à prendre soin de toi, et peu importe combien elle semblait dure, n'importe qui pouvait voir qu'elle t'aimait énormément. Et tu as tout à fait raison de dire que ce qu'avait tes parents n'était pas une vie. Même si je ne crois pas que c'est à nous de déterminer qui vit ou qui meure, cela t'aidera de penser que tes parents vont mieux maintenant. »

Neville ne dit rien, il ne fit que s'installer un peu plus dans les bras de l'homme. Lentement, les larmes s'arrêtèrent et elles furent remplacées par un regard plus pensif. Snape, qui le remarqua immédiatement, attendit que le garçon dise quelque chose. Lorsque aucun mot ne vint, il décida de parler.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre qui ne va pas ? »

L'adolescent leva les yeux vers lui, et haussa des épaules. « Je me demandais où j'allais aller. J'ai une autre famille, mais ils ont tous une famille, ou alors, ils sont trop vieux pour prendre soin d'un adolescent. Je ne veux pas être un poids pour eux, mais le Ministère ne m'autorisera pas à vivre par moi-même. »

Neville fronça des sourcils, et Snape, même s'il savait que des problèmes apparaîtraient rapidement, essaya de le rassurer. « Je ne pense pas que tu doives t'inquiéter pour le moment. Si je pouvais choisir, très peu de personnes sauront à propos de nous jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres meure, et, après cela, nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire. »

Même si tout n'était pas bon, le garçon sembla légèrement rassurer et autorisa Severus à l'aider à aller au lit. Après avoir bu la potion et souhaiter au professeur une bonne nuit, le garçon s'endormit et Snape alla dans la chambre de sa dernière charge.

Harry était déjà allongé sur le lit lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre. Et, même s'il y avait des traces de larmes sur son visage, il semblait être calme. Severus savait qu'il avait pris beaucoup de temps pour arriver à son dernier protégé, mais il savait également qu'il était celui qui avait besoin d'être seul pour se débarrasser de la douleur et du désespoir qui l'avait empli. Peu importe combien ils s'étaient rapprochés durant leur voyage, Snape savait que Harry n'aimait pas montrer ce qu'il pensait être une faiblesse. Il avait été plutôt surpris lorsqu'il l'avait vu éclater en sanglot devant tout le monde dans le salon auparavant, mais le choc avait visiblement été bien trop dur pour être retenu.

Silencieusement, l'homme s'assit à côté de l'adolescent et caressa doucement ses cheveux. « Comment vas-tu ? » Harry eut à peine la chance d'ouvrir la bouche lorsque Severus l'interrompit. « Et ne me racontes pas les histoires habituelles. »

Cela fit sortir un petit rire de la bouche de l'adolescent. « Ok, ok, je ne vais pas bien, mais ça ira. » Severus attendit patiemment, puisqu'il savait qu'il y en aurait plus. « Sirius était un homme bon, et j'aimais l'avoir près de moi. Il était le dernier lien que j'avais avec mes parents, et c'était très drôle d'être avec lui. Et, il me manquera. »

Snape se renfrogna. « Mais ? »

Soupirant, le jeune sorcier secoua sa tête. « Mais, je n'étais pas très attaché à lui. Comment cela aurait-il pu se produire alors que je le connaissais à peine ? Ce n'est pas comme Parvati à qui son père lui manquera terriblement, ou Neville avec sa grand-mère. Peut-être que cela semble cruel, mais, il ne me manquera pas dans ma vie de tous les jours, puisque je n'étais pas habitué à l'avoir en premier lieu. Bien sûr, il y aura ces moments spéciaux durant lesquels je voudrais qu'il soit avec moi, mais, je pense que cela aura plus à voir avec le fait que mon parrain me manquera plutôt que Sirius lui-même… Est-ce que cela a un sens ? »

Severus fit un petit hochement de tête. « Oui, petit. Et les Dursley ? Je doute que tu sois triste pour eux. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. « Non, pas triste, plutôt quelque chose ressemblant à de la culpabilité. Ils ont probablement été tués à cause de moi. »

Le maître des potions se renfrogna. « Peut-être qu'ils l'ont été, peut-être pas. Lorsqu'on en arrive là, rien ne serait arrivé si Voldemort n'avait pas voulu les tuer, donc il est inutile de te blâmer lorsqu'il n'y avait rien que tu aurais pu faire pour les sauver. Après tout, ce n'était même pas toi qui voulais vivre avec eux, et tu peux difficilement te sentir coupable d'exister. »

Le visage de Harry lui montra qu'il pouvait ressentir cela, Severus le regarda durement. « Harry, ne sois pas ridicule. La mort des Dursley n'était pas de ta faute, et même si je dois te le dire une centaine de fois, je refuse de te laisser te sentir coupable là-dessus. C'est déjà assez difficile puisque tu as une tendance à culpabiliser pour à peu près tout ce qui se produit, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. »

Même s'il savait que Severus disait la vérité, tous ses amis lui avaient fait remarquer cela plus d'une fois, Harry ne pouvait tout de même pas abandonner l'idée que la mort de sa famille était de sa propre faute. Il était seulement heureux qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas bien, cela aurait été beaucoup plus difficile si cela avait été le contraire. Levant les yeux vers l'homme assis à côté de lui, il vit qu'il était également troublé.

« Professeur ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Quelque chose s'est-il produit ? »

Severus, sorti de ses pensées, secoua sa tête. « Non, non, tout va bien. » Voyant le regard borné du garçon,et sachant bien qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement sans explication, Severus soupira. « C'est vraiment rien, simplement plusieurs choses que Ron et Parvati m'ont dites, ce qui me fait réfléchir. »

Harry s'assit, décidant qu'il n'allait pour le moment pas dormir. « Cela vous dérangerait d'expliquer ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose de mauvais, n'est ce pas ? »

Snape secoua sa tête. « Non, rien de mauvais, simplement quelque chose auquel je n'aurai jamais pensé. »

L'adolescent leva un sourcil. « Comme ? »

Grimaçant, l'homme répondit. « Tu ne vas pas laisser tomber, n'est ce pas ? »

N'attendant pas de réponses, il continua. « Parvati ne faisait que me remercier, me laissant savoir combien elle était reconnaissante de ce que j'ai fait pour vous tous. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, je ne fais que vous autoriser à rester avec moi, et, ce n'est pas comme si je voulais vous exposer au monde sorcier au complet pour le moment. Mais, cela m'a fait réfléchir, je ne vous ai jamais remercié pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, je n'ai aucun doute du fait que, sans vous, je serai mort là-bas. »

Harry prit sa main et la serra doucement. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier, vous avez fait autant pour nous que ce que nous avons fait pour vous. Regardez ce qui est arrivé à Hermione, nous aurions été perdus si vous n'aviez pas été là. Et, même si je sais que Hermione et Neville ont aidé, c'est vous qui avez développé la potion qui nous a permis de voir à travers les portes. Il n'y a vraiment aucun besoin de nous remercier, et je sais ce que Parvati ressent. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous sommes ici, dans votre maison, et que vous êtes très gentil envers nous. »

Severus grogna, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. « Après, tu vas toi aussi m'appeler Oncle Severus. »

Harry, ayant écouté les réflexions de Ron un peu plus tôt dans la journée, garda la même expression. « Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je préfère vous appeler Papa. »

Snape leva les yeux d'un coup, ils étaient grands ouverts sous le choc. « Oh non, tu ne le feras pas. Je peux m'habituer à ce que vous m'appeliez tous Oncle si vous insistez, mais en aucune façon, vous ne me transformerez en parent. »

Harry éclata de rire, sachant qu'au plus profond, peu importe combien l'homme se plaignait, c'était déjà un parent pour lui. De toute façon, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, et il n'attendit pas pour le lui dire. « Oh, très bien, oncle Severus, je suppose que nous serons capables de vivre avec cela. »

Voyant le visage souriant devant lui, Snape sut qu'il avait été manipulé par un maître. « Slytherin, sans aucun doute. »

Harry eut un petit rire en entendant ces murmures, mais il fut heureux que l'homme ne semble rien vouloir ajouter sur le problème du nom. Décidant que c'était plus que suffisant pour une nuit, Severus se leva, et indiqua à Harry qu'il était temps de s'installer dans le lit. Silencieusement, il lui tendit la potion de sommeil avant de retourner sur son siège, à côté de l'adolescent pour attendre qu'il s'endorme.

« Oncle ? »

Snape posa une main dans les cheveux de l'adolescent. « Oui ? »

« Je suis heureux de voir que vous n'êtes pas revenu à votre personnalité de maître des potions. »

L'homme sembla légèrement amusé. « Cette pensée ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit, mais je pourrais recommencer si vous vous comportez mal. »

Harry se mit à rire doucement mais la potion commençait déjà à prendre effet et son esprit se dirigeait déjà dans les ténèbres calmes. « Bonne nuit, oncle. »

« Dors bien, gamin. »

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que Harry était profondément endormi, Severus alla dans sa propre chambre, se prépara pour le lit, et ne se donnant pas le temps de penser à tout ce que les enfants avaient dit, il but la potion, tombant dans un sommeil chaud et confortable.


	31. Perte de contrôle

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est JKR ou Polaris sauf la traduction

Note : Comme vous pouvez le constater, reprise de la publication de la Forêt du Mystère après avoir clôturé les Tissus de mensonge 2 au début de la semaine. Les chapitres jusqu'au 37 arriveront rapidement. Le rythme sera de 1 chapitre par semaine pour les suivants. Bonne lecture.

-----

**Chapitre 31 : Perte de contrôle**

-----

Severus fut debout très tôt le lendemain matin. Avec les années, il s'était construit une immunité à la potion de sommeil, elle ne l'affectait plus aussi fortement. Après s'être douché et avoir passé des vêtements confortables, l'homme alla jeter un coup d'œil sur les enfants, les découvrant encore tous endormis. Après avoir fermé la dernière porte, il se dirigea vers le salon, où le petit-déjeuner apparut sur la table dès qu'il entra dans la pièce. Après s'être assis, et avoir commencé à manger, le journal apparut à côté de lui, et il se dit qu'il allait avoir une matinée tranquille.

Pratiquement une heure plus tard, la paix fut interrompue, pas par l'un des enfants entrant dans la salle, mais par un petit pop d'un elfe de maison, annonçant l'arrivée de Madame Pomfresh. Soupirant, il posa le journal et se leva, alors qu'un autre elfe guidait la femme à l'intérieur.

« Bonjour, Severus. »

Il lui fit un signe de tête alors qu'il indiquait qu'elle pouvait prendre un siège. « Bonjour Poppy. Je suppose que tout va bien ? »

L'infirmière prit son siège et lui sourit. « Tout va bien, Severus, et je dois dire que savoir que vous et les enfants êtes en sécurité à lever un grand poids de nos épaules. Je ne pense pas avoir vu Albus si heureux qu'hier depuis que vous avez disparu. »

Severus soupira, croyant ses mots sans aucun doute. « À propos de ça, Poppy, comment va-t-il ? Il semblait aller très mal hier soir. »

La sorcière se renfrogna légèrement, l'inquiétude visible sur son visage. « La guerre a été difficile pour tout le monde, chaque perte se faisant ressentir même si nous avons été capable de garder un équilibre. Albus a travaillé jusqu'à épuisement, menant l'école et la guerre au même moment, et cela a joué. Il n'est plus aussi jeune qu'il ne l'était. »

Severus acquiesça avec un soupir, sachant qu'ils avaient été chanceux d'être arrivé à un moment où Albus était encore en vie, quelques mois de plus et ils seraient arrivés trop tard. Secouant sa tête énergiquement, il repoussa ses pensées et reporta son attention sur l'infirmière. « Nous devons faire quelque chose pour cette guerre, elle doit se terminer, et vite. »

L'infirmière acquiesça, mais adopta ensuite une expression plus dure. « Je suis d'accord, mais aucun d'entre vous n'allez faire quoi que se soit avant que je vous dise que vous êtes prêts. »

Severus sembla plutôt amusé à ses mots, puisqu'il savait que si les enfants s'étaient décidés, personne n'allait se tenir en travers de leur route. Même ainsi, il essaya de la calmer. « Nous n'oserons pas faire quelque chose comme cela, Poppy. »

L'infirmière le regarda, avec une expression clairement incrédule, mais, avant qu'elle n'ait eut la chance de répondre, la porte s'ouvrit, et Neville entra dans la pièce, se frottant les yeux.

« Bonjour. »

Les deux adultes répondirent de même et l'observèrent alors que l'adolescent s'assit et commença à tartiner de beurre une tranche de pain. Lentement, l'un après l'autre, les autres adolescents commencèrent à arriver, Ron entrant en dernier. Ils mangèrent tous silencieusement, prenant leur temps pour se réveiller totalement. Lorsqu'il vit le dernier d'entre eux poser sa tasse, Severus se redressa sur son siège.

« Je suppose que vous avez bien dormi ? »

Ils acquiescèrent même si Dean baillait encore, ce qui lui valut des regards amusés de ses amis. Plaçant ses mains sur la table, Severus regagna leur attention. « Nous devons commencer à nous entraîner à nouveau avec nos baguettes. Madame Pomfresh restera avec nous juste au cas où quelque chose irait mal, mais nous devons nous accorder à nouveau avec notre magie, aussi tôt que possible. Il est bien trop dangereux de vous laisser vous balader sans cela. » Jetant un coup d'œil aux adolescents, il ajouta. « Et je vous demande de ne pas porter d'armes avec vous dans la maison. Je ne veux pas que vous tuiez un de mes elfes de maison parce qu'il vous aurait surpris. »

Les enfants soupirèrent mais acquiescèrent néanmoins puisqu'ils savaient qu'il serait difficile pour eux de s'habituer au fait qu'il n'y avait aucun animal dangereux qui pourrait leur sauter dessus.

Ils furent tous renvoyés afin d'enfiler des vêtements confortables que les elfes de maison leur procurèrent, puis, ils furent guidés dans une grande pièce située dans les cachots. Une fois là-bas, Severus commença à leur faire la morale, puis les fit s'entrainer contre quelques statues de pierre.

Dire que ce fut un désastre était un euphémisme. Lorsque Severus demanda finalement une pause, Lavender était pratiquement en pleur et la plupart des garçons avait laissé tomber leur baguette et quitter la pièce. Ils avaient été complètement incapables de contrôle le plus simple des sortilèges. Un _wingardium__ leviosa_ avait écrasé toutes les statues contre le plafond, les brisant en tous petits morceaux. Par chance, Severus n'avait pas repris sa personnalité de bâtard, sinon cela aurait été horrible.

Avec un soupir, le maître des potions regarda Harry, Dean et Hermione, les seuls encore présents dans la pièce, et leur dit à voix basse d'aller se changer pour enfiler des vêtements propres. Lorsque les enfants eurent quitté la pièce, Severus se tourna vers l'infirmière avec un soupir.

« Bon, cela aurait pu mieux se passer. »

Poppy acquiesça, et se rapprocha alors que Severus avait ramassé les baguettes de Neville et Seamus. « Ils vont simplement devoir continuer à s'entrainer. Tu dois les aider à traverser ça, Severus. »

Le maître des potions haussa des épaules. « Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment les aider, Poppy. J'étais bien trop prudent, ne voulant pas les engueuler, et j'avais peur de dire quelque chose de mal. Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de faire ça s'ils font mal. Je ne peux plus être cette personne ; je me suis bien trop attaché à eux, et s'ils doivent vivre avec moi, je ne veux pas être les deux, leur professeur et leur gardien. »

L'infirmière acquiesça pensivement. « Tu as peut-être raison, ils auront besoin du réconfort et de la compréhension que tu peux apporter, et tu ne seras pas capable de donner cela librement si tu les pousses à bien faire lors de leurs leçons. Je vais parler à Albus ; il doit y avoir quelqu'un en qui nous avons suffisamment confiance et qui soit capable d'aider les enfants. »

Severus acquiesça, soulagé de voir que l'infirmière avait compris ses problèmes sans aucune explication. Après avoir échangé encore quelques phrases, l'infirmière le poussa à retourner dans ses appartements afin d'avoir une conversation agréable avec les enfants, alors qu'elle retournait à Hogwarts pour parler au directeur.

Le maître des potions changea ses robes, puisqu'elles s'étaient couverte de poussière durant l'entrainement, et puis alla chercher ses charges. Comme ce à quoi il s'attendait, il les trouva assit ensemble devant le feu dans le salon. Ils étaient tous assis en silence, fixant les flammes. Sans faire un son, il marcha vers eux et comme d'habitude, un siège se forma pour lui entre Harry et Neville. Soupirant, il s'assit, se demandant pourquoi ils étaient assis sur le sol alors qu'il y avait des canapés parfaitement confortables dans la pièce. Pendant un moment, il resta silencieux, laissant les enfants récupérer et rassembler leurs pensées. Finalement, lorsque le silence commença à devenir pesant, il parla.

« Vous ne pouviez pas vous attendre à ce que cela soit facile. Vous n'avez pas utilisé la magie pendant pratiquement une année, de plus, vos réserves magiques ont grossies, n'importe qui aurait des problèmes dans ces conditions. »

Lavender ne leva même pas les yeux lorsqu'elle parla. « Tu n'en as aucun. »

Severus secoua sa tête. « Tout d'abord, je suis beaucoup plus vieux que vous, ce qui veut dire que j'avais déjà plus de contrôle sur ma magie avant que tout n'arrive. Ensuite, traverser votre majorité magique est un peu comme ça. Votre magie devient complètement folle, nous avons de la chance que Hogwarts soit si protégée ; sinon les septième année traversant leur majorité l'aurait détruit depuis bien longtemps. Il est difficile de récupérer ce contrôle sur votre magie, mais les professeurs aident les septième année, donc, ce n'est pas impossible pour vous. »

Cela sembla les rassurer quelques peu, et certains des enfants s'affaissèrent un peu, comme si un poids avait été levé de leur épaules.

« Sinon, Poppy et moi avons décidé qu'il serait mieux que quelqu'un d'autre que moi vous enseigne ceci. »

Seamus releva d'un coup sa tête, ses yeux se plissant. « Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas nous l'enseigner ? Après tout, tu nous as appris le combat rapproché ainsi que tous ces enchantements et sortilèges. »

Severus fit un sourire au jeune. « J'aimerai d'ailleurs que cela reste entre nous. Mais bon, c'est différent. Pour le combat rapproché, je me suis simplement entraîné avec vous, et vous en avez autant appris que moi. Pour les cours, je ne faisais que parler et vous ne faisiez qu'écouter si vous étiez intéressé, si vous n'aviez pas voulu écouter, je ne vous aurai pas forcer. » Quelques-uns acquiescèrent, mais ils ne semblaient pas voir la différence que cela faisait. « C'est juste que, pour vraiment vous aider, quelqu'un doit vous pousser et vous forcer à travailler dur là-dessus, même lorsque vous voulez abandonner ou bien après une petite blessure. Je ne sais pas si je peux réussir cela sans redevenir le professeur Snape, puisque vous m'appeler ainsi lorsque je suis enseignant. De plus, je veux que vous sachiez que je serai là pour parler si quelque chose vous dérange, incluant les cours, et je sais que vous ne viendriez pas me voir si j'étais l'enseignant. »

Harry était obligé de se rendre à l'évidence, l'homme avait de bons arguments. Il savait que personnellement, il aurait préféré que cela soit quelqu'un d'autre qui leur enseigne ça, et que Severus reste Oncle Sev pour eux.

« Qui va nous donner des cours alors ? »

Severus eut un léger haussement d'épaules. « Je ne sais pas encore, Poppy va parler à Dumbledore, et il choisira celui qu'il pense être le mieux, comme d'habitude. »

Cela fit sourire les adolescents, et rapidement, ils se mirent à discuter entre eux, comme d'habitude. Le maître des potions les regarda avec attention, et lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'ils étaient plus ou moins sortis de leur dépression temporaire, il tendit à Neville et Seamus leurs baguettes et se leva, s'installant dans une chaise, invoquant un de ses livres.

À peu près une heure plus tard, un des elfes de maison entra et découvrit les enfants assis sur le sol, écoutant l'homme parler d'un sortilège permettant de changer d'apparence. L'elfe tourna un peu avant de soupirer et d'appeler.

« Maître Severus. »

L'homme et les enfants se tournèrent rapidement et fixèrent le petit être qui commença à se dandiner un peu. « Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, Maître, mais le directeur Dumbledore est là. »


	32. Choix des professeurs

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est JKR ou Polaris sauf la traduction

-----

**Chapitre 32 : Choix des professeurs**

-----

Severus s'était un peu attendu à ce qu'Albus vienne avec la moitié de l'Ordre, donc il fut agréablement surpris lorsque seul entrèrent le vieil homme et Minerva dans la pièce. Les adolescents accueillerent leurs anciens professeurs avec des hochements de tête et des sourires, mais ils ne dirent rien. Une fois que tous se furent installés et que les elfes de maison eurent servi le thé, Dumbledore brisa le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

« Poppy m'a parlé des problèmes que vous rencontrez avec votre magie. Elle m'a dit que Severus préfère également ne pas vous enseigner. » Le vieil homme regarda le sorcier pour s'assurer qu'il avait raison. Recevant un hochement de tête en guise de réponse, il continua. « J'ai bien réfléchi sur ce problème, et je pense qu'il y a plusieurs Aurors dans l'Ordre qui sont capables de vous aider. »

Severus fronça des sourcils pensivement. « Qui avez-vous à l'esprit ? Et êtes-vous sûr qu'ils sont dignes de confiance ? Nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin que cela arrive aux oreilles du Ministère. »

Albus eut un petit sourire. « Je pensais à Kingsley, Tonks et peut-être même Moody. »

Le maître des potions gronda. « Je refuse de laisser entrer ce foutu Auror paranoïaque dans ma maison, et en ce qui concerne Tonks, à moins qu'elle ne soit devenue plus gracieuse durant l'année, je ne veux pas vraiment la voir ici non plus. »

Le vieil homme secoua sa tête. « Severus, tu ne devrais pas garder cette animosité contre Alastor, vous êtes tous deux du même côté. »

Le visage du maître des potions était dénué de toutes émotions. « Je suis d'accord pour laisser tomber notre animosité mutuelle dès qu'il arrête de m'insulter à chaque déplacement que je fais, et envers tout ce que j'essaye de faire. Si vous vous souvenez, ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé cette guerre stupide, mais je doute que vous arriviez à convaincre cet homme de me regarder en tant qu'autre chose que Death-Eater, peu importe ce que pense Voldemort. »

Dumbledore allait répondre, mais fut interrompu par Ron. « Je ne pense pas non plus que cela va marcher, professeur. S'il insulte Oncle Sev, il va finir par découvrir un couteau plongé profondément dans sa poitrine. »

La mâchoire du directeur et de la directrice adjointe tomba sous le choc, pas seulement parce que Ron avait dit ces mots durs en défendant l'homme, mais aussi parce que les sept autres adolescents semblaient vouloir faire la même chose. Severus plissa son front.

« Ron, personne ne va lui lancer un couteau, même si j'apprécie l'attention, je ne veux pas que vous tuez quelqu'un, nous ne sommes plus dans la Forêt. »

Quelques jurons purent être entendu des adolescents, et le vieil homme eut du mal à ne pas montrer son amusement. Secoué par la discussion, Dumbledore essaya rapidement de les ramener sur la bonne route. « Donc, si ce n'est ni Tonks, ni Moody, cela devra être Kingsley pensez-vous qu'il soit capable de vous donner des cours à tous par lui-même ? »

Les enfants observèrent le visage du professeur de potions qui devint contemplateur. Puis, grimaçant légèrement, il leur parla de ce qu'il avait pensé. « Pourquoi n'emmenez-vous pas le loup-garou ici ? Les enfants le connaissent, et il leur a déjà enseigné auparavant, je suis sûr qu'il peut énormément les aider. »

Albus et Minerva se regardèrent rapidement alors que Harry eut du mal à retenir l'excitation qu'il ressentait pour le moment. Il savait combien Severus détestait l'autre homme, mais il voulait s'assurer que son ancien professeur allait bien, surtout après la mort de son parrain.

Albus s'éclaircit doucement la gorge. « Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée, Severus, Remus n'a pas vraiment été lui-même dernièrement. »

Severus sentit Harry se tendre alors qu'il se tenait contre sa jambe. « De quelle manière ? »

Minerva secoua tristement sa tête. « Il a vraiment perdu la raison après la mort de Sirius, nous l'avons envoyé en mission, pour le garder occupé, mais à chaque fois il prend de plus en plus de risques non nécessaires, nous avons pensé à le faire arrêter de travailler, mais Poppy a pensé que cela le tuerait aussi rapidement que n'importe quelle mission. »

Le maître des potions soupira alors que ses anciens étudiants échangèrent des regards anxieux. « Donc il y a encore plus de raison pour qu'il soit là, même si ce n'est pas pour aider les enfants. Nous réussirons à l'empêcher de se faire du mal et je suis sûr que voir Harry lui fera le plus grand bien. »

Albus eut un petit sourire, heureux de voir que son jeune ami souhaite aider l'autre homme malgré l'animosité qui existait entre eux. « Merci, Severus, j'en parlerai à Remus et Kingsley ce soir, mais nous devons encore trouver quelqu'un pour aider Kingsley à entraîner les enfants. »

Frottant ses yeux de fatigue, le maître des potions fit un geste en direction de l'enfant roux assis à côté de Lavender. « Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à Bill de venir ? Il est déjà au courant pour nous, et il connaît sans doute une chose ou deux sur le contrôle magique. »

Albus acquiesça, il pensait encore silencieusement que Moody ou Tonks aurait été un meilleur choix, mais il ne pensait pas que les enfants coopéreraient avec quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'approbation de Severus. Cette pensée l'emplit de chaleur, il était heureux de voir que ses jeunes protégés avaient finalement trouvé quelqu'un qui serait toujours à leur côté peu importe ce qui se passerait.

Ils discutèrent un peu plus longtemps mais de rien de bien important, et finalement, le directeur se leva, Minerva à ses côtés. « Je vais avertir Kingsley et Remus, ils seront là ce soir après le dîner, si cela vous va. »

Severus acquiesça, et sortit avec les deux professeurs, les guidant vers la porte. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de la pièce, les adolescents se regardèrent, tout en soupirant.

Dean s'étira alors qu'il était allongé sur le dos, et fronça les sourcils en regardant le plafond. « J'ai peur que ces cours ne soient pire que les cours de potions que nous avons eu. »

De petits bruits signalant leur accord traversèrent la pièce, mais Parvati sourit. « Je suis heureuse qu'oncle Sev ne nous enseigne pas. Ce matin, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me hurle dessus à chaque fois que j'échouais. »

Neville sourit. « Toi et moi. »

Se souvenant des nombreuses fois ou le garçon s'était fait disputé par le maître des potions pour avoir brûlé des chaudrons, les autres adolescents répondirent à sa remarque dure par un rire, allégeant légèrement la tension dans la pièce. Rapidement, leur entraînement imminent fut oublié alors que des discussions emplirent la salle. Ron et Lavender sortirent un échiquier et commencèrent une partie difficile alors que Seamus les regardait avec attention, attendant son tour pour jouer contre le gagnant. Hermione s'installa confortablement sur le canapé, un livre sur ses genoux, alors que Parvati s'assit à côté d'elle, avec un morceau de parchemin et un stylo. Après avoir dessiné plusieurs cartes durant les dernières semaines, elle sentait le besoin de dessiner quelque chose de différent. Harry, Dean et Neville s'installèrent confortablement devant le feu. Le garçon à la peau sombre regarda ses compagnons.

« Comment allez-vous ? »

Neville serra ses jambes contre lui, son menton reposant ainsi sur ses genoux. « Bien, je suppose. Grand-mère était vieille, je savais déjà qu'elle mourrait bientôt, je suis simplement triste de ne pas avoir été là pour elle, et qu'elle soit partie en me croyant mort. »

Harry acquiesça. « Je ressens la même chose envers Sirius, j'aurai aimé lui dire que j'allais bien avant qu'il meurt. »

Dean baissa les yeux vers le garçon aux cheveux sombres. « Est-ce que ça ira avec le professeur Lupin ici ? »

Neville se tourna également pour regarder Harry, attendant une réponse. « Je suppose que j'irai bien. Si c'est difficile pour moi d'imaginer ce qu'il ressent, j'ai au moins vous tous pour me garder loin de mes idées, mais il n'a personne sur qui se reposer. Je suis heureux qu'oncle Sev lui ait demandé de venir, je pense que cela lui fera du bien. »

Les deux autres garçons acquiescèrent, et Neville tourna sa tête pour pouvoir regarder Dean. « Et toi ? Comment ça va ? »

Le garçon cligna des yeux, surprit. « Bien, pourquoi ne le serai-je pas ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds secoua légèrement la tête. « Cela ne peut pas être facile, nous sommes hors de la forêt, et tu ne peux pas voir tes parents. Je ne peux imaginer combien cela doit être frustrant pour toi. »

Dean se mordit la lèvre légèrement. « Tu as raison bien sûr, je souhaite les voir, mais je comprends que nous ne pouvons pas pour le moment, et j'essaye de me souvenir que nous allons les voir bientôt,et que je serai capable de les voir parce qu'ils vont bien. »

Harry fronça des sourcils à ses mots. Son ami avait raison, sa famille allait bien pour le moment, mais si quelque chose arrivait avant qu'il n'ait la chance de tuer Voldemort, comment se sentirait-il s'il avait eu la chance de les voir, de leur dire qu'ils allaient bien et de ne pas la prendre parce qu'il pensait que c'était trop dangereux ? Se disant qu'il parlerait plus tard à Severus, Harry retourna son attention sur la conversation, qui avait tournée sur les plantes que Neville voulait faire pousser maintenant qu'ils étaient hors de la forêt.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction

-----

**Chapitre 33 **:

-----

Le dîner venait juste de se terminer, et Albus attendait patiemment que les trois hommes arrivent. Severus les avaient autorisés à vivre dans le manoir pendant quelques semaines, afin de limiter leurs allées et venues pour que cela reste caché. Kingsley avait été d'accord pour prendre quelques semaines de congés, même s'il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi Albus avait besoin de lui. Bill avait été plus facile à convaincre une fois que le vieux Directeur lui eut dit qu'il resterait au Manoir Snape. Le jeune homme avait eu des problèmes à la maison, puisqu'il souhaitait dire à ses parents pour Ron et les autres, mais Albus l'avait tenu au secret. Qu'on l'appelle pour ses services était une grande chance pour lui, même si Molly n'était pas très heureux de cela. Remus, d'un autre côté, avait été un peu plus dur à convaincre. Il aurait normalement dut partir pour une proche colonie de loups-garous le jour suivant, et il sentait que Dumbledore ne lui faisait plus confiance en ce qui concernait la tâche importante de rassembler les créatures des ténèbres. Cela prit au vieil homme beaucoup de temps pour convaincre l'homme qu'on avait besoin de lui ailleurs et qu'il ne le retenait pas. Ce ne fut pas avant que Dumbledore ait dit qu'il irait avec Kingsley et Bill qu'il fut d'accord.

À neuf heures moins le quart, les trois hommes arrivèrent à son bureau. Bill avait des difficultés à tenir en place, mais essayait de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui puisqu'il ne savait pas ce que les deux autres hommes savaient. Remus s'était écroulé dans un des sièges confortables, laissant son sac contre sa jambe. Il était très pâle et maigre, et Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux du fait que Severus allait prendre soin de lui. Kingsley suivit l'exemple du loup-garou et s'assit. Brisant ainsi le silence lorsqu'il le fit.

« Pourquoi tout ce mystère, Albus ? Que devons-nous faire pour vous ? »

Le vieil homme poussa un petit rire. « Tout sera bientôt expliqué, mon ami, même en sécurité, mon bureau n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour parler de ces choses. J'ai besoin de vous trois pour m'aider dans un projet spécial, qui va nous aider énormément dans notre guerre contre Voldemort. Je pense qu'il est mieux que je n'entre pas dans les détails ici. Vous allez prendre un portoloin vers votre destination, et y rencontrerez votre contact. »

Ceux qui connaissait bien le directeur aurait pu dire que ses yeux dansaient d'amusement caché, Bill souriait également légèrement, même s'il se demandait en quoi son aide était nécessaire. Faisant un signe vers le plus jeune, Albus se leva. « Bill sait où vous allez, et qui vous rencontrerez, donc tout devrait bien se passer. Votre contact vous dira ce que vous devez faire. »

Remus fronçait les sourcils lorsque le vieil homme eut fini, et qu'il s'était aussi levé. « J'espère vraiment que cela vaut le coup, Albus. »

Le vieil homme dut retenir un profond soupir, contre l'homme habituellement très calme qui lui criait dessus, lui rappelant Severus. Silencieusement, il décida qu'il n'irait pas au manoir avant un moment, pour laisser Remus et Severus régler leurs problèmes d'abord.

Sans répondre au loup-garou, Albus sortit le portoloin qui les amènerait au manoir Snape, et le donna à Kingsley. « Il s'activera à neuf heures, ne vous inquiétez pas pour le retour, vous serez capable d'apparaître. »

L'Auror acquiesça, et tendit le portoloin à ses deux compagnons, qui le saisirent également. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'horloge sonna neuf heures, ils sentirent quelque chose les tirer au niveau de leurs nombrils, et ils partirent.

Le trio atterrit à l'extérieur d'une grande maison. Kingsley leva les yeux vers les quelques fenêtres éclairées avec un froncement. Se tournant vers son partenaire le plus jeune, il indiqua la porte. « Albus a dit que tu savais où nous étions. »

L'affirmation était plus une question, et Bill allait répondre lorsque les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et que de la lumière en sortit. Une fois que les trois hommes y furent habitués, ils virent un homme grand portant une robe sombre les regarder avec amusement.

« Vous voilà, je commençais à penser que le vieil homme avait oublié que le portoloin s'activait à neuf heures. »

Sentant le choc venant des deux autres hommes, Bill avança de quelques pas, et fit un signe de tête à leur hôte. « Bonsoir, Severus. »

Kingsley pouvait à peine en croire ses yeux. Ils avaient tous cru que l'homme était mort, mais il était là, debout devant eux, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Il fut sur le point de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour briser le silence figé, mais un mouvement à ses côtés lui fit tourner la tête à temps pour voir un Remus grognant sauter sur l'autre homme. Bill et Kingsley s'avancèrent tous deux pour retenir l'homme, mais furent surpris de voir que le maître des potions ne semblait pas avoir besoin de leur aide.

Severus avait observé avec attention Remus, ce que Albus et Minerva avaient dit de lui l'avait mis sur ses gardes, donc il ne fut pas surpris de le voir sauter sur lui. Même si les loups-garous avaient habituellement une force supérieure, Severus avait vécu plusieurs mois dans une forêt sauvage, donc il n'eut pas de problèmes à saisir les poignets de l'homme et à le pousser au sol. Même si ses bras étaient retenus par ces mains fortes, Remus continuait à essayer de se battre contre l'autre homme.

« Où étais tu, espèce de trouillard. Nous avions besoin de ton aide, as-tu une idée de combien de personnes sont mortes pendant que tu n'étais pas là ? »

Severus essaya d'empêcher ces mots de l'affecter. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu être là, il avait dit à Harry la même chose assez souvent, mais la douleur derrière les mots, il fut difficile de ne pas se sentir coupable.

Kingsley se renfrogna et se déplaça à nouveau pour aider Severus, même si l'homme ne semblait pas en avoir besoin. Remus était complètement irrationnel et même si son visage n'exprimait rien, il pouvait pratiquement sentir la douleur sortir de lui. Il fut sur le point d'atteindre les deux hommes lorsque son attention fut saisit par une ombre sortant de l'intérieur de la maison. Il avait vu assez de Weasley dans sa vie pour reconnaître que le nouvel homme en était un, mais même s'il le savait, il ne reconnaissait pas lequel c'était, il ne pensait pas l'avoir rencontré auparavant. Severus semblait être conscient de sa présence, alors qu'il se retournait légèrement pour lui faire face.

« Peux-tu aller chercher une potion pour le calmer ? je pense qu'il en a besoin. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et retourna à l'intérieur. Kingsley remarqua que Remus avait arrêté de se battre, et prenait maintenant de profondes inspirations, ses yeux étaient fixés là où le jeune homme s'était tenu.

Severus se retrouva à supporter le poids de l'homme, et lentement, l'abaissa au sol.

« Lupin, tu dois te calmer, tout va être expliqué mais cela n'aura aucun sens si tu n'es pas assez rationnel pour écouter. »

Ces mots ne semblèrent pas atteindre l'homme, mais au moins, il se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui le tenait.

« Severus. »

Surpris par le ton qu'avait employé l'autre sorcier, l'homme ne fit que lever un sourcil, attendant de voir ce que son ancien camarade d'école dirait. Le loup-garou reposa son regard sur la porte et secoua sa tête. « Je deviens fou. »

Severus échangea un bref regard avec l'Auror qui se tenait à côté d'eux. « Je ne suis pas le meilleur juge pour ce genre de chose, Lupin, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois plus fou que la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus. Un peu plus émotionnel, mais on peut s'y attendre en de telles circonstances. »

Lupin gronda. « Alors, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi je viens juste de voir Ronald Weasley entrer dans cette maison ? »

Kingsley retint sa respiration et déplaça rapidement son regard vers la silhouette aux cheveux roux à moitié oublié dans les ombres. Il ne sembla pas surpris par ces mots et ne fit que rendre le regard de l'homme plus âgé. Les faits commencèrent à se rassembler dans la tête de l'Auror lorsque Severus répondit à la question. « Tu l'as vu parce qu'il vient juste d'entrer dans la maison. Entrons, et j'expliquerai tout puisque Dumbledore ne semble pas s'en être donné la peine. »

Bill renifla. « Aucune surprise de ce côté Severus, tu sais combien le vieil homme aime nous mettre dans de telles situations. »

Le maître des potions leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il aidait Lupin à se lever. « Quel euphémisme, la seul surprise est qu'il n'est pas lui-même venu pour en être le témoin. »

Avant que l'un de ses compagnons n'ait pu répondre, Neville sortit de la maison. « Ron a dit que tu avais besoin d'une potion calmante. »

Il tendit au maître des potions un petit flacon et se tint à ses côtés, faisant calmement face au regard de son ancien professeur. Severus ouvrit le flacon, et le donna au loup-garou figé. L'homme remarqua à peine le flacon et garda son regard fixé sur le garçon.

« Neville. »

Le Gryffindor acquiesça avec un petit sourire. « Professeur Lupin, Je suis heureux de vous revoir. »

Soudainement, quelque chose sembla pénétrer le cerveau de l'homme figé. « Tu vas bien. »

Neville pencha sa tête, se demandant où ce commentaire les menait. « Oui. »

Lupin se tourna pour faire face à Bill. « Et Ron va bien. »

L'homme aux cheveux roux acquiesça, clairement perplexe. Le loup-garou se tourna brusquement vers Severus. « Où est Harry ! »

Le maître des potions eut à peine le temps d'indiquer la maison, qu'un loup-garou surexcité fonça et entra dans la maison, la potion calmante tombant de ses mains et se brisant au sol. Severus poussa un petit soupir. « Tout cela pour une potion calmante. Allons, nous ferions mieux de nous assurer qu'il ne va pas se perdre dans sa hâte. »


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est JKR ou Polaris sauf la traduction

-----

**Chapitre 34 **:

-----

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le salon, ils virent Remus serrer Harry dans ses bras. L'adolescent rendit à l'homme son étreinte, tapotant doucement son dos alors que le loup-garou semblait dépassé par ses émotions. Par un signal silencieux de Severus, les autres adolescents se levèrent et allèrent vers la porte, laissant le duo seul.

Juste avant de fermer la porte derrière eux, Severus posa une potion calmante sur la table, s'assurant qu'Harry l'avait vu le faire. Soupirant, le maître des potions aux cheveux noirs se tourna vers ses deux invités et indiqua les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres.

« Les enfants, emmenez donc Bill en haut et montrez-lui sa chambre, comme ça, je vais pouvoir expliquer à Kingsley ce qu'il se passe. Nous serons alors capable de parler plus calmement de ça dans la matinée. »

Les étudiants acquiescèrent légèrement, et emportèrent Bill avec eux, ils lui montrèrent la direction en prenant la tête. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparus de vue, le professeur se tourna vers son compagnon.

« Je suis sûr que Harry sera capable de tout expliquer à Remus, donc, si nous allions dans mon bureau ? »

L'Auror haussa des épaules. « Comme tu veux, je dois admettre que je suis très curieux et souhaite savoir ce qu'il s'est passé puisque je suppose que ce sont tous les membres de la classe de Gryffindor qui ont disparu ? »

Severus acquiesça et prit le chemin de son bureau. Une fois là, il sortit deux verres et les remplit de Whisky avant de s'asseoir à côté de Kingsley. L'Auror accepta le verre et attendit patiemment que l'autre homme rassemble ses pensées et s'explique.

Cela prit à Snape une heure pour détailler tout ce qu'il s'était produit. L'Auror était principalement resté silencieux, posant une question ici et là, mais en dehors de cela, il écoutait intensément. Lorsqu'il eut finalement terminé, Severus s'autorisa à se détendre dans le canapé. Kingsley prit une gorgée de son Whisky, qui avait été remplit à nouveau au cours de l'explication.

« Je dois dire que je suis plutôt impressionné par tout ça. Je suis sûr que vos aventures dans la forêt vont intéresser beaucoup de gens. »

Severus haussa des épaules. « Peut-être, mais d'abord, nous devons être capables d'en parler, et pour le moment, je préfère laisser ça sous silence. Le moins de gens au courant du fait que nous sommes ici, le moins de problèmes nous auront. »

Kingsley acquiesça pensivement, son esprit pensait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'il fixait la cheminée. « Dis, Severus, Comment penses-tu que la forêt affecterait Voldemort dans son nouveau corps ? »

Le maître des potions resta silencieux pendant un long moment, réfléchissant à la question. « Je ne suis pas sûr. Son corps se maintient par magie sans aucun doute, mais la Forêt ne se débarrasse pas de nos magies au moment où nous entrons, elle nous empêche simplement de remplir nos réserves. Et même cela, c'est relatif, cet endroit n'est pas complètement dépourvu de magie, les portails ont certainement été crées par magie. C'est comme si la magie était liée à la forêt elle-même, et que seule une petite partie en sort, c'est ce que nous pouvons utiliser. Et pour les effets que cela aurait sur Voldemort, comme je l'ai dit, je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je pense que cela ne serait pas différent par rapport à un autre sorcier, en tout cas au début. Je pense qu'une fois qu'il aura utilisé toute sa magie, son corps ne serait plus capable de se maintenir, et il mourra. »

Kingsley grimaça. « Dommage, cela aurait été la solution parfaite. »

Severus secoua sa tête. « C'est tout de même une bonne solution, et cela l'est à n'importe quel moment. Le seul problème est d'y conduire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et laisse-moi te l'assurer, cela serait plutôt difficile. »

L'Auror se redressa sur son siège. « Mais cela peut être fait. »

Severus haussa des épaules. « Théoriquement, oui, mais j'aimerai te voir t'approcher suffisamment près de lui pour faire quelque chose comme ça. »

L'autre homme soupira et massa sa tête chauve. « Et les portoloins ne fonctionneront pas. »

Snape resta silencieux après ce commentaire. Lorsque les enfants avaient disparu, ils avaient décidé de faire des portoloins qui les amenaient là où ils se trouvaient. Faire un portoloin directement vers une partie de la forêt était impossible, puisque la magie était trop compressée pour laisser passer. Mais, et si… son esprit commença à travailler rapidement, il devait en parler à Hermione, peut-être qu'elle aurait une idée pour éviter cela.

Le silence dans lequel ils étaient fut brisé par le petit bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour voir Harry debout devant eux.

« Oh, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. Puis-je te parler plus tard, oncle Sev ? »

Le maître des potions fit signe au garçon d'entrer. « Viens, petit, nous avons fini de parler. »

L'adolescent entra dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir sur le sol à côté de Snape. Pendant un moment, il resta silencieux, et Severus sut qu'il devait commencer la conversation.

« Comment va Lupin, Harry ? »

Le garçon eut un petit sourire. « Il est en train de dormir pour le moment, je lui ai tout dit, mais je pense que nous devrons nous répéter, il ne me semble pas que tout est passé. »

Snape acquiesça. « Cela a dû certainement être un choc. Lui as-tu donné une potion de sommeil ? »

« Oui, je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait bien dormi sans cela. » Après un court silence, le jeune sorcier recommença. « Dis, oncle Sev, j'ai réfléchis… »

Un grognement au-dessus de lui l'interrompit. « Merlin, sauvez-nous tous. »

« Oncle Sev ! Sois gentil. »

L'homme aux cheveux noir leva un sourcil. « Est-ce que tu me demandes d'être gentil ? Qu'est devenu le monde ? »

L'adolescent le fixa. « Oh, tais-toi, tu sais ce que je veux dire. » Avant que l'homme n'ait pu faire une autre remarque, Harry reprit rapidement. « Je pensais que nous devrions peut-être faire part à la famille des autres, que nous sommes là. »

Snape se renfrogna. « Harry, nous en avons déjà parlé, nous somme beaucoup plus en sécurité de cette façon. »

Le garçon acquiesça. « Je sais, mais, et si demain Dumbledore vient et nous dit que Mme Weasley a été tuée ? Ou bien M. Thomas ? Comment pouvons-nous empêcher les autres de voir leurs familles lorsqu'elles peuvent être tuées à tout moment ? »

Le froncement de Severus s'intensifia, et Kingsley sembla légèrement surpris. « Le garçon marque un point. »

Le maître des potions se massa le front en pensant. « Je sais, je vais parler à Dumbledore. Il doit y avoir un moyen de leur dire qui soit sécurisé et muet en même temps. »

Harry leva les yeux. « Ne pouvons-nous pas les amener ici ? Il y a suffisamment de place. »

Snape secoua sa tête. « Non, cela ne serait pas une bonne idée, en tout cas pas pour longtemps, et pas tous au même moment. Quelqu'un pourrait deviner facilement ce qu'il se passe si tous les parents et leur famille disparaissent d'un coup. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il savait que l'homme avait raison, bien sûr, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait aimer ça. « Quand seras-tu capable de parler au directeur ? »

Severus eut un petit haussement d'épaules. « Je vais lui envoyer un elfe de maison demain matin, lui demandant de venir pour que nous puissions en parler en privé. »

Le sorcier adolescent acquiesça. Il se sentait impatient, et il aurait voulu le faire maintenant. Mais un regard à sa montre lui dit qu'il était trop tard pour appeler le vieux sorcier. L'homme était sans doute en train de dormir en ce moment. Cette pensée fut suivie d'un grand bâillement, ce qui fit sourire l'Auror et le maître des potions alors qu'ils parlaient.

« Il semblerait que quelqu'un soit fatigué. »

Harry cligna des yeux, essayant de le fixer, mais il fut interrompu par un autre bâillement. Severus rit et releva le garçon.

« Allez Harry, au lit. Aujourd'hui a été une longue journée, et demain sera sans doute pire. »

L'adolescent grogna mais il savait que l'homme avait raison, il fit un signe aux deux hommes et quitta la pièce pour aller dans son lit.

Lorsque la porte se ferma derrière lui, Kingsley se retourna pour faire face à Severus. « Intéressant jeune homme, j'ai entendu dire que vous vous détestiez. »

Snape renifla. « C'était ma propre faute, très enfantin, mais ce n'est pas comme si je l'admettais devant eux. Mais après avoir été seul avec les enfants, un besoin de survivre m'a débarrassé de cette haine. Le garçon avait seulement réagi à la façon dont j'agissais envers lui. Changez cela, et la haine disparaît très rapidement. »

Kingsley acquiesça, comprenant, et après avoir pris une dernière gorgée de son verre, il se leva. « Il se fait tard, peux-tu me montrer l'endroit où je vais loger ? »

L'autre homme se leva. « Bien sûr, viens. »


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est JKR ou Polaris sauf la traduction

-----

**Chapitre 35 : **

-----

Le matin suivant, Severus se leva tôt malgré sa veille tardive. S'étirant lentement, il fit sa routine matinale avant d'aller dans le salon. A sa surprise, il ne fut pas le premier.

« Bonjour Hermione. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait et lui sourit. « Bonjour, oncle Severus. »

« As-tu bien dormi ? Je pensais que Poppy t'avait dit d'y aller doucement. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. « Simplement parce que je suis debout tôt ne signifie pas que je n'irai pas doucement. Après tout, je suis assise là, et je lis, comment cela peut-il être fatiguant ? »

Severus eut un petit rire, alors qu'il se servait une tasse de thé. « Ne la laisse pas entendre que tu as dit quelque chose comme cela. J'ai peur que Poppy pense qu'être au lit est la seule façon de se reposer. »

Hermione murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe à propos de l'infirmière, mais en dehors de ça, elle retourna à son livre. Dix minutes plus tard, lorsque Severus se sentit suffisamment réveillé pour avoir une discussion cohérente, il décida de parler de l'idée que Kingsley avait eut la nuit précédente.

« Hermione. »

La jeune fille leva à nouveau les yeux de son livre et lorsqu'elle vit son visage sérieux, elle posa le lourd livre, et lui donna toute son attention. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Oncle ? »

L'homme plus âgé prit une gorgée de son thé, rassemblant ses pensées. « Je parlais avec Kingsley hier. C'est l'homme qui est venu avec Bill et Remus. Après lui avoir parlé de la forêt, il a commencé à se demander quel effet cela aurait sur le nouveau corps ressuscité de Voldemort. »

Hermione fronça des sourcils. « Et bien, si nous pouvions nous assurer qu'il a utilisé la magie, et si la magie est vraiment ce qui le maintient, alors, je suppose que cela pourrait le détruire. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui arrivera à son âme. »

Snape acquiesça. « Son corps est en effet maintenu par la magie, je ne pense pas qu'il sera un jour capable de changer cela. Pour son âme, sans la magie provenant de lui, elle ne devrait pas être capable de rester derrière. »

La jeune fille hocha de la tête et se jeta immédiatement dans le problème qu'il avait vu la nuit dernière. « Mais comment l'enverrons-nous là-bas ? Et comment s'assurer qu'il utilisera la magie ? Ses réserves sont énormes, cela prendrait un peu de temps pour qu'il les épuise, et comment pouvons-nous savoir qu'il ne réussira pas à sortir de là, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître. »

Snape soupira. « Ce sont les problèmes principaux ; Je sais que faire des portoloins vers la forêt elle-même, est impossible, puisque la magie est si liée aux arbres que notre magie ne peut s'y attacher. Mais j'y ai réfléchi, et si nous réussissons à faire une sorte de pierre de concentration dans laquelle nous stockerons la magie ? Un point de focus pour que les portoloins s'y attachent. »

Hermione regarda profondément dans sa tasse de thé, son esprit volant au-dessus des différentes possibilités. « Cela devra être très puissant, la forêt bloquera l'énergie magique sortante, ou l'annulera peut-être complètement, mais je suppose que cela ne coute rien d'essayer. Quelqu'un devra y aller à nouveau pour y placer un portoloin, et nous devrons être là pour nous assurer que Voldemort se tue lui-même si nous réussissons à l'y introduire. »

Snape trembla à cette pensée, mais acquiesça tout de moment. Il avait détesté la sensation de magie qui était son ennemi, mais c'était un fait que s'ils avaient à faire quelque chose comme cela, il serait mieux de le faire tôt que tard. Leurs habiletés étaient maintenant à leur apogée, et maintenant elles ne feraient que diminuer avec le temps qu'ils passaient hors de la forêt en sécurité.

« Je pense que nous devrions essayer. Cela rendrait les choses plus faciles. »

La jeune fille acquiesça, essayant déjà de trouver une sorte de pierre ou autre chose qui serait capable de stocker une grande quantité de magie. Lorsque Dean entra dans le salon, elle commença immédiatement à lui parler de ses idées. Severus regarda avec amusement l'autre garçon acquiesçant simplement de temps en temps, alors que son visage montrait clairement qu'il ne comprenait rien du tout.

Lentement, la pièce commença à se remplir de personnes à moitié endormies. Hermione avait tiré Harry à ses côté et lui parlait à voix basse. Il semblait qu'au moins le garçon était suffisamment éveillé pour essayer de comprendre ce dont son amie excitée parlait. L'attention de Severus fut attirée loin des gens qui bougeaient dans la pièce, lorsque quelqu'un s'assit lourdement à côté de lui. Remus semblait complètement épuisé, c'était sans doute dû à la potion de sommeil qu'il avait pris la nuit précédente. Comme il savait ce que l'autre homme ressentait, le maître des potions lui fit une tasse de thé, et sans que personne ne le remarque, il y glissa un peu de potion pour le réveiller. Après tout, ils avaient besoin que le loup-garou soit conscient de ce qui l'entourait.

Lorsque tous furent dans la pièce et qu'ils eurent commencé à prendre leur petit-déjeuner respectif, Severus parla et expliqua rapidement pourquoi les trois hommes étaient là. Alors que les étudiants finissaient leurs petits-déjeuners, les quatre hommes décidèrent de leurs plans. Il fut décidé que Severus serait complètement en dehors de l'entraînement, puisque l'homme savait que s'il était présent, alors il interférerait. Ils sépareraient les enfants en trois groupes différents, principalement basé sur leur pouvoir magique, et sur la façon dont ces pouvoirs avaient grandi. Kingsley s'occuperait d'Harry et Parvati, il avait l'habitude d'attirer le potentiel non utilisé dehors, et les deux adolescents étaient ceux qui avaient la signature magique la plus haute, parmi tous les autres. Remus prendrait Neville, Ron et Dean. Les trois adolescents étaient passés par plusieurs augmentations de puissance difficiles, surtout Neville, et de cette façon, Bill n'aurait pas à s'occuper de son frère puisque le jeune homme avait admis qu'il serait tenté de lui prêter plus attention à lui qu'aux autres adolescents. Cela laissait Hermione, Lavender, et Seamus sous la tutelle de Bill.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous fini leur petit-déjeuner, un elfe de maison guida les adolescents avec leurs nouveaux professeurs dans la salle d'entraînement qu'ils avaient utilisée l'autre jour. L'Auror plaça des protections autour de la pièce, la séparant en trois espaces pour qu'ils puissent s'entraîner sans mettre des bâtons dans les roues des autres groupes. Une fois que tous furent installés, il se tourna vers ses deux charges, et avec un petit bruit, il se laissa tomber au sol, indiquant aux deux autres adolescents de faire de même.

« Madame Pomfrey m'a dit que vous aviez tous les deux réussi à découvrir votre potentiel durant votre temps dans la forêt. Ce que nous allons faire en premier va être d'essayer de déterminer si toute votre magie a fait surface, ou si vous avez encore des réserves que vous n'avez pas encore touché. » Voyant leurs visages nerveux, il laissa un petit sourire se former sur son visages. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela pourrait être un peu difficile tout d'abord mais tous les Aurorq ont traversé cela avant de commencer leur entraînement, donc, j'ai beaucoup d'expérience. »

Cela sembla être la bonne chose à dire. Les adolescent se détendirent et semblaient installés plus confortablement au sol.

« Maintenant, je veux que vous fermiez vos yeux, vous êtes ici en sécurité, alors ne vous inquiétez pas de votre entourage. Essayez simplement de concentrer vos sens sur vous-même. »

Sa voix acquit une cadence mélodique, et il vit qu'Harry et Parvati s'étaient un peu plus détendus. Lentement, il leur parla à travers tout le procédé de méditation. Un petit cri vint de la jeune fille, qui lui dit qu'elle avait trouvé la source de sa magie. Il lui dit de la regarder avec attention, de simplement observer le flux, alors que la magie la traversait. Une fois qu'elle y fut, il continua à parler comme avant, attendant un signe comme quoi Harry avait atteint le même stade que sa compagne.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'Auror fut sûr que les deux adolescents était complètement concentré sur la source de leur magie. « Maintenant, essayez de concentrer votre esprit là, d'accord ? » Lorsque deux voix rêveuses lui répondirent, il sut qu'on l'entendait, et tourna son attention vers Parvati. « D'accord, Parvati, dis-moi ce que tu vois. »

La jeune fille commença immédiatement à parler. « Je flotte dans les ténèbres, elles semblent être un espace infini de ténèbres. La seule lumière vient d'une boule brillante en face de moi. Enfin, cela semble être plutôt le centre d'une très grande toile qui va dans toutes les directions autour de moi. C'est bleu clair, avec des tons d'argent. Je pense que c'est la plus belle chose que j'ai pu voir. Est-ce ma magie ? »

Kingsley acquiesça, même si ni Harry, ni Parvati ne le virent. « Oui, c'est cela. La toile est la représentation habituelle de la magie. Harry, est-ce la même chose pour toi ? »

Le garçon pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés, mais on aurait dit qu'il le regardait avec attention. « C'est une toile également, mais il semble y avoir deux centres, très proches l'un de l'autre. L'un est blanc, avec des coins dorés, il est très beau et très brillant. L'autre est vert, il semble légèrement terne, et pas aussi gros que l'autre. Cela me rappelle en quelque sorte la couleur du sortilège de la mort. » Comme s'il avait réalisé ce qu'il venait tout juste de dire, son corps se tendit légèrement. « C'est mon lien vers Voldemort, n'est ce pas ? La partie de lui qui est resté en moi lorsqu'il a essayé de me tuer. »

Kingsley regarda le visage jeune et calme avec un peu de malaise. Il savait, avec ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit, que le garçon partageait un lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais que cela se montre dans la source de sa magie signifiait qu'il avait une partie de sa magie. « Je le pense Harry. De quelles couleurs sont les fils qui sortent des centres ? »

L'adolescent se renfrogna. « Ils sont principalement blancs, ils entourent l'énergie verte pratiquement complètement, seul quelques fils verts sont dans l'espace. C'est comme si l'énergie magique blanche essayait d'avaler la verte. »

« C'est probablement ton corps qui essaye d'assimiler la magie étrangère, mais sa nature différente rend cela plus difficile. Seule une partie de celle-ci a été absorbée par ta propre magie, se montrant en tant que dons ou le lien que tu partages avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ceux-ci sont les fibres vertes. Peut-être, qu'avec du temps et de l'entraînement, que tu pourras réussir à te débarrasser du centre de magie vert, mais pour le moment, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous ne le touchions pas, sinon ta propre magie sera déséquilibrée. »

Baissant les yeux sur sa montre, il remarqua que cinq heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils avaient commencé. Décidant que c'était plus que suffisant pour cette journée, Kingsley commença à parler à nouveau doucement, sortant les deux adolescents du centre de leur magie.

Harry suivit lentement la voix le guidant hors de lui-même. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela lui avait pris pour se retirer complètement, mais il savait qu'il avait réussi lorsqu'une lumière l'aveugla et qu'une forte migraine l'assaillit. Grognant, il s'écroula contre le sol, permettant à la pierre froide de refroidir son visage rouge. Il entendit Parvati respirer bruyamment à ses côtés mais il était trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit pour cela. Il sentit une main bouger dans son dos et l'asseyant, il se reposa rapidement contre l'Auror. Avec l'aide de l'homme, les deux adolescents réussirent à se mettre sur leurs pieds et à se déplacer vers la porte.

Un elfe de maison les rencontra là, et Kingsley lui ordonna gentiment de lui montrer le chemin vers leurs chambres. Ils entrèrent en premier dans la chambre que Parvati partageait avec Lavender, et ils virent que l'autre jeune fille était déjà là, parlant à voix basse avec Severus. Le maître de potions sembla légèrement alarmé lorsqu'il vit les deux adolescents s'adosser contre l'Auror sans bouger.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Avec l'aide de Severus, Kingsley installa Parvati sur le lit. « Ne t'inquiète pas Severus, ils sont simplement épuisés. »

L'homme le fixa. « Je peux voir ça, mais pourquoi ? »

L'Auror eut un petit sourire en entendant le ton surprotecteur que l'homme avait utilisé. « Je les ai amenés jusqu'à leur centre de magie, ils se sont très bien débrouillés, mais c'est habituellement un voyage fatiguant, surtout la première fois. » Se tournant vers la jeune fille allongée avec les yeux fermés sur le lit, il plaça une main sur son front. « Parvati. »

Des yeux légèrement fatigués s'ouvrirent et le regardèrent. « Dormir. »

Kingsley ricana légèrement. « Dans quelques minutes. Je veux que tu manges quelque chose d'abord, d'accord ? Et puis tu pourras aller dormir autant que tu veux, demain sera un autre jour. »

La jeune fille acquiesça, et Severus et l'Auror la laissèrent avec son amie qui s'occuperait d'elle. Les deux adultes allèrent ensuite dans la chambre de Harry et installèrent le jeune sorcier dans son lit. Après que Snape se soit assuré qu'il ait mangé autant qu'il le pouvait, il le borda et appela un elfe pour qu'il garde un œil sur lui. Puis, les deux hommes allèrent dans son bureau, où le loup-garou et Bill les attendaient pour prendre leur déjeuner ensemble, et parler de ce qui s'était produit ce matin.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est JKR ou Polaris sauf la traduction

-----

**Chapitre 36 :**

-----

Après que les quatre adultes eurent pris leur déjeuner ensemble, les trois professeurs expliquèrent à Severus ce que chacun d'entre eux avait fait ce matin avec les enfants, puis ils se séparèrent, chacun allant sur sa route. Le maître des potions alla d'abord jeter un œil sur les enfants. Parvati était encore profondément endormie sur son lit, et Lavender l'y avait rejoint La matinée ne s'était pas bien déroulée pour la jeune fille aux cheveux marron, elle avait été très frustrée, et Bill n'avait pas su comment s'occuper d'elle. Même si être un grand frère lui avait donné beaucoup d'expérience, la patience n'était pas une chose qu'il appliquait d'habitude lorsqu'il essayait de calmer ses frères. En conséquence, il avait été décidé que Lavender changerait de place avec Dean, et qu'elle continuerait d'apprendre avec Remus, qui saurait sans aucun doute comment s'occuper d'elle. Allant voir les autres chambres des enfants, il ne découvrit que Harry, encore endormi dans son lit, mais les autres lits étaient vides. Supposant que les autres adolescents étaient sans doute dans la maison, il fit apparaître un elfe de maison et lui demanda où ils se trouvaient.

Il semblait que Neville avait découvert le chemin vers les portes de la serre, et avait réussi à emmener Seamus avec lui. Dean et Ron étaient dans le salon, en train de jouer aux échecs, et Hermione, ce qui n'était pas surprenant, était à la bibliothèque. Se souvenant de ce qu'ils avaient parlé dans la matinée, Severus décida d'aller voir ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Si la solution de la défaite de Voldemort était dans la Forêt, alors, ce serait eux qui y arriveraient.

Si cela n'avait pas été pour la pile de livres posés sur une table habituellement vide, Severus n'aurait pas vu la jeune fille. Elle était complètement cachée derrière deux grandes piles, et le maître des potions ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment elles réussissaient à ne pas s'écrouler. Lorsqu'il fit le tour de la table, il vit trois livres étalés devant la jeune fille. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il remarqua que deux d'entre eux parlaient de portoloins, et de comment fonctionnait leur magie qui servait à transporter les personnes vers l'endroit où elles voulaient aller. Alors que le troisième livre était le carnet de notes de Hermione, qui contenait leurs théories sur la Forêt. La jeune fille avait insisté pour qu'ils écrivent tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur leur survie, le carnet de notes allait alors devenir un livre que tous pourraient lire.

« Comment cela se passe-t-il ? »

Hermione, qui avait été tellement absorbé dans ses notes, au point qu'elle n'entendit pas l'homme l'approcher, sursauta hors de sa chaise et se retourna pour lui faire face, une main déjà sur son avant-bras, où elle auparavant portait sa dague. Lorsqu'elle le reconnut, elle s'écroula de soulagement dans sa chaise.

« Merlin, Oncle Sev, ne fait pas ça. »

L'homme plus âgé secoua sa tête. « Pour quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude d'entendre l'air bouger, tu étais certainement ailleurs. »

Son ancienne étudiante le fixa. « J'essayais de me concentrer sur ce livre. En plus, tu semble oublier que tu réussis à bouger sans déplacer l'air. Comment tu fais cela, je ne le comprends pas, mais si tu étais silencieux avant que nous allions dans la Forêt, maintenant tu es presque indétectable. »

Les yeux noirs de Snape brillèrent d'amusement. Cela l'avait dérangé durait les premières semaines dans la forêt, qu'il ne puisse pas approcher les enfants sans qu'ils le remarquent. Après que son énervement soit passé, il travailla sur ses mouvements, pour les rendre encore plus fluides qu'ils ne l'étaient naturellement et, même s'il ne pouvait pas surprendre les enfants lorsqu'ils étaient en état d'alerte, il réussissait à se glisser derrière eux lorsqu'ils étaient concentrés sur quelque chose. Décidant de laisser cela tomber, il montra les livres.

« Comment cela se passe-t-il ? Est ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, et regarda pensivement ses livres, ne les voyant pas vraiment, alors qu'elle réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'expliquer ses pensées. « Le problème principal pour créer un portoloin vers la Forêt est que nous ne pouvons pas le fixer sur quelque chose de magique. Même lorsque nous le faisons vers le monde moldu, la magie dans l'air est suffisante pour stabiliser la magie du portoloin. La Forêt ne semble pas avoir cela. Elle n'a pas de magie apparente pour se concentrer dessus, et cela provoque une instabilité dans la magie du portoloin, ce qui le fait exploser. »

Snape acquiesça, même s'il ne s'était jamais poser de question sur la théorie pour faire marcher les portoloins, mais ce que disait la jeune fille avait un sens. « Donc, nous avons besoin d'un focus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione eut un petit hochement de tête. « Oui, mais cela va être difficile, nous avons besoin d'un focus suffisamment fort qui arrêterait ce qui réduit la magie dans la Forêt. » Hésitante, la jeune fille ajouta la conclusion qu'elle avait faite. « Je ne pense pas qu'il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur de la Forêt qui puisse marcher. »

Snape, qui avait regardé toutes les émotions qu'elle exprimait, détecta un tremblement dans sa voix. « Il n'y en a pas, non, mais quelque chose pourrait être placé là. »

Hermione lui fit un petit hochement de tête. « Une sorte de pierre de concentration, qui émettrait suffisamment de puissance magique pour stabiliser le pouvoir du portoloin. »

Severus se mordit la lèvre. « Quelqu'un devra à nouveau y aller. »

La jeune fille Gryffondor ne hocha même pas de la tête, ce n'était après tout pas une question, mais une affirmation.

Snape s'appuya sur la table, faisant attention à ne pas renverser tous les livres. « Je n'aime pas ça. »

Sa compagne secoua sa tête. « Moi non plus. » Elle indiqua les livres. « J'ai essayé de trouver une autre façon, mais tous s'accordent pour dire que pour faire marcher un portoloin, il faut de la magie pour focus. »

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux pendant un long moment, essayant de trouver une autre solution, mais rien ne leur vint à l'esprit. Finalement, Snape soupira et se redressa. « Nous parlerons aux autres ce soir. Je n'aime pas l'idée de retourner dans la Forêt, sans doute plusieurs fois, mais, c'est la meilleure solution que nous avons trouvé pour le moment pour se débarrasser du Seigneur des Ténèbres, cela serait vraiment stupide de simplement rejeter cela. »

Hermione s'étira, et acquiesça. « Mais, si nous faisons cela, nous devrions le faire bientôt. » Au regard perplexe de Snape, elle pointa ses yeux. « Nous sommes encore capable de voir les portails, mais pour combien de temps ? La chose qui nous a donné cette faculté, peu importe ce qu'elle est, nous ne la consommons plus, donc, qui sait si cela est permanent, ou bien si cela partira avec le temps ? »

Le maître des potions acquiesça. « Je vois ce que tu veux dire, cela n'a aucun sens de risquer cela. Nous déciderons ce soir. »

Sur ces mots, l'homme se retourna et quitta la bibliothèque. Après un regard aux livres qu'elle avait utilisés, Hermione commença à tout ranger, elle espérait qu'ils seraient capables de réussir.

Le même soir, lorsque Kingsley, Bill et Remus s'étaient retirés dans leurs quartiers pour la nuit, les enfants se rassemblèrent dans le salon. Harry et Parvati semblaient encore plutôt fatigués mais ils avaient tous les deux insisté pour que la réunion se fasse ce jour-là, sentant que c'était important. Ils parlèrent un bon moment de ce qu'il s'était passé le matin, les différentes méthodes que les trois hommes avait utilisé, et comment ils s'étaient occupés d'eux. Snape les rejoignit après dix minutes de cette discussion, secouant sa tête lorsqu'il les découvrit assis sur le sol en face du feu.

« Vous réalisez qu'il y a des canapés où vous pouvez vous asseoir, n'est ce pas ? »

Avec un regard lourd de sens vers eux, il s'assit sur celui du milieu, au lieu du fauteuil qu'il préférait habituellement. Avec des rires étouffés, les Gryffondor se levèrent du sol et commencèrent à s'asseoir sur les chaises étalées autour de la pièce, Harry et Dean clamant les places de chaque côté du maître des potions. Une fois que tous furent à nouveau installés, Severus regarda Hermione, qui était assise en face de lui, lui indiquant de commencer à s'expliquer.

Ils parlèrent jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit, essayant de trouver un plan réalisable qui les convaincrait tous. Aux alentours de trois heures du matin, Snape les envoya tous au lit, puisqu'ils avaient fait des plans pour le moment, qu'ils devraient réaliser bientôt.

-----

Les jours suivants passèrent normalement alors qu'ils suivaient une routine. Dans la matinée, les enfants passaient leur temps avec leurs professeurs alors que Severus commençait à fabriquer des potions pour le directeur. Les soirées étaient principalement passées dans la bibliothèque, essayant de trouver une sorte d'objet qui serait capable de stocker et d'amplifier suffisamment de magie pour être senti à travers les barrières de la Forêt. Ils avaient déjà trouvé quelques solutions au problème, mais ils voulaient avoir différentes options avant qu'ils ne s'aventurent dans la Forêt. Alors qu'ils étaient sûrs qu'ils pouvaient à nouveau en sortir, aucun d'eux ne voulait risquer trop de voyages dans ce qui fut à un moment leur prison.

A peu près à mi-octobre, Severus mit un frein à leur recherche. Il était grand temps d'agir s'ils voulaient se débarrasser de cela avant que l'hiver ne commence. S'il commençait à neiger, il ne serait plus sûr d'entrer dans la Forêt, et ils devront alors attendre jusqu'au printemps.

Comme il savait qu'au moins Remus ne voudrait pas qu'ils entrent à nouveau dans la Forêt, ils décidèrent de garder cela sous silence, comme ils l'avaient fait jusqu'à maintenant. Après que tout le monde se soit retiré pour la nuit, les adolescents et Severus se rassemblèrent dans la chambre que Lavender et Parvati partageaient, papiers et dossiers en main. Pendant un long moment, ils parlèrent des différentes possibilités, mais au bout du compte, ils en sélectionnèrent deux, qui semblaient avoir le plus de chance de marcher. La première, et cella dans laquelle ils avaient le plus confiance, était une modification d'une pierre de puissance, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas seulement stocker la puissance placée en elle, mais qu'elle soit également capable d'amplifier cette puissance. Le problème principal était de faire de la magie stable pour que cela ne dépasse pas les capacités de la pièce, et la fasse exploser, ils auraient alors à introduire la pierre de puissance dans une potion compliquée. Severus leur avait assuré que cela ne serait pas un problème, donc, la seule chose qu'ils devaient faire était de mettre la main sur une pierre de puissance. La seconde option était un dessin de runes, qu'ils auront à dessiner sur le sol de la Forêt dans l'espoir que cela permettrait à la magie de s'installer au point où ils l'avaient fait. Théoriquement, cela devrait marcher, mais, ils avaient peur que si Voldemort arrive aussi prêt des runes, qu'il soit capable d'utiliser sa magie pour apparaître hors de la Forêt.

Une fois qu'ils partagèrent tous le même avis, ils changèrent de sujet sur qui irait dans la Forêt pour créer les points de concentration, et qui resterait dans le manoir pour créer les portoloins. Au grand dégout de Severus, les enfants avaient décidé qu'il serait celui qui créerait les portoloins, puisqu'il l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Cela signifiait qu'il resterait au manoir, ce qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. A moins qu'ils n'introduisent un autre adulte dans leurs plans, ils auraient besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait faire des portoloins sans défaut. Grommelant dans sa barbe, l'homme plus âgé se rassit, alors que les enfants décidèrent que Hermione, Parvati, Seamus et Ron seraient ceux qui entreraient dans la Forêt. Seamus et Ron était les garçons les plus forts dans le groupe, et ils agiraient comme des gardes du corps pour les deux jeunes filles. Parvati, qui avait été celle qui avait dessiné toutes les cartes, viendrait pour les guider comme elle l'avait fait auparavant. Le fait qu'elle possédait beaucoup de magie et qu'elle avait appris beaucoup grâce à Kingsley aidait. Puis, Hermione irait avec eux pour dessiner les runes, puisqu'elle avait trouvé le bon agencement qui les autoriseraient à atteindre leur but.

Harry n'était pas très heureux non plus qu'on le laisse derrière, mais il avait été décidé qu'il serait celui qui placerait toute la puissance à l'intérieur des pierres, et Severus était plutôt sûr qu'il ne serait pas capable de partir juste après avoir utilisé tant de magie. Neville, Dean, et Lavender se fichaient un peu d'être laissés de côté. La seule chose que Neville voulait était que les quatre aventuriers lui rapportent autant de graines que possible sur le chemin du retour, pour qu'il puisse continuer ses études sur les plantes qui grandissaient dans la Forêt.

Une heure plus tard, chacun était allé dans ses propres quartiers, fatigué mais satisfait que tout soit planifié. Maintenant, ils n'auront plus qu'à attendre que Severus fasse sa potion, et puis, ils pourront commencer.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est JKR ou Polaris sauf la traduction

-----

**Chapitre 37 : **

-----

Deux jours après leur réunion tardive, Albus apparut au manoir alors qu'ils étaient en train de dîner. Severus, un peu surpris par sa soudaine apparition, l'invita à s'asseoir et à manger avec eux. Un elfe de maison arriva et ajouta un set à la table et le vieil homme s'installa, avec un petit sourire sur son visage. La discussion reprit entre les adolescents, alors qu'ils essayaient de réprimer leur curiosité à la présence du directeur. Une fois que tous eurent fini, Albus demanda à voir Severus, Kingsley et Remus, donc, les trois hommes se retirèrent dans le bureau du maître des potions pour parler.

Ron, qui s'était assis avec son frère pour jouer aux échecs, leva les yeux vers ses amis, tous engagés dans des activités différentes.

« Vous pensez que c'était pourquoi ? »

Lavender, qui avait été en train de coiffer la fourrure de Shirleena, se renfrogna légèrement. « Je ne sais pas, peut-être que quelque chose est arrivé à Hogwarts ? »

Tous les adolescents se renfrognèrent à cette pensées, mais Bill fit rapidement disparaître cela. « Je ne pense pas que le Directeur aurait pris le temps de prendre le dîner avec nous si quelque chose se produisait à l'école. »

Harry acquiesça. « Il a raison. Dumbledore aurait simplement demandé à Oncle Sev et aux autres de venir si cela avait été le cas. »

Quelques autres idées furent suggérées plutôt pour maintenir un semblant de conversation plutôt que pour trouver ce que le directeur voulait. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait habituellement comprendre les actions du vieil homme. Ils reprirent tous leurs activités, et certains d'entre eux voulaient même retourner dans leurs chambres lorsque les adultes revinrent. Dumbledore était visiblement rentrer à Hogwarts, puisqu'il n'était pas là, mais il avait laissé les hommes avec des airs pensifs sur leurs visages. Regardant d'un côté à l'autre, entre ses amis et ses professeurs, Dean trouva finalement le courage des Gryffondor, et fut le premier à brisé le silence tendu.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Oncle Sev ? «

L'homme s'assit avec un soupir, se frottant légèrement les yeux avant de regarder les enfants étalés sur le sol de son salon. « Combien de fois devrais-je vous demander de vous asseoir sur les chaises ? »

Grognant, Hermione et Neville obéirent à l'ordre implicite et allèrent s'asseoir sur les chaises, alors que les autres adolescents étalés au sol ne firent qu'y rester. Voyant que cela ne servait à rien de se disputer avec les adolescents pour cela et comme il savait qu'il essayait simplement de gagner du temps, Severus secoua sa tête et laissa cela, répondant à la question qu'il lui avait posée.

« Tout va bien vraiment, en fait, je pense que vous serez plutôt heureux des nouvelles qu'Albus a apportées. »

Les adolescents se regardaient avec confusion, mais reportèrent leur attention sur leur ancien professeur de potions.

« Albus considère que, puisque Voldemort est encore sur sa vague de tueries, et que n'importe quoi peut arriver avant qu'on ne le batte, vous êtes autorisés à voir vos familles, malgré le danger dans lequel cela pourrait nous mettre. »

Plusieurs adolescents prirent de profondes inspirations sous la surprise. Ils s'étaient résignés à ne pas voir leur famille avant un long moment et maintenant, on leur offrait la possibilité de faire cela bien plus tôt que ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus. Hermione, qui, malgré son désir croissant, fut capable de garder la tête froide, questionna l'homme plus âgé.

« Comment allons-nous faire cela ? Je suppose que nous ne voulons pas attirer l'attention ? »

Kingsley, qui s'était assis silencieusement jusqu'à présent, acquiesça. « C'est correct. Nous ne pouvons pas les faire venir ici parce que cela pourrait compromettre notre position, et vous avez vraiment besoin d'un endroit où rester et où vous serez en sécurité jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit mort. Remus et moi allons prendre certain d'entre vous chaque jour dans une maison sécurisée, où vous pourrez aller voir votre famille proche pour un jour avant de revenir ici. »

Harry et Neville, qui, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient heureux pour leurs amis, n'étaient pas aussi excités par cela, échangèrent des regards calculateurs. Cela pourrait être leur chance, s'ils réussissaient à arranger les différentes visites d'une certaines façon, il serait alors possible de se glisser dans la Forêt et en sortir sans que personne ne le remarque. Severus semblait avoir eu la même idée.

Le maître des potions prit un petit morceau de papier et le regarda avant de parler à nouveau. « Nous avons déjà organisé l'ordre dans lequel vous rencontrerez votre famille. Demain, Ron et Hermione iront, Harry ira avec eux puisque je suis certain que Molly Weasley sera en colère s'il ne se montre pas. »

Le plus petit adolescent leva ses yeux au ciel, puisqu'il savait que l'homme avait probablement raison. Jetant un coup d'œil à Ron, pour voir si cela le dérangeait, il fut un peu surpris de voir un regard de soulagement sur son visage. Voyant l'air perplexe de son ami, le rouquin haussa légèrement des épaules.

« Ne pense pas que je ne suis pas heureux de voir maman Harry, c'est simplement que je préfère partager son enthousiasme, pour que je ne sois pas sa seule victime. »

Ce commentaire attira plusieurs éclats de rire de ses compagnons, surtout de Bill, qui savait exactement ce que le jeune homme voulait dire. Une fois que les rires se furent tus, Snape jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à sa liste.

« Le jour suivant ça, cela sera au tour de Seamus, Parvati et Lavender, et puis Dean sera autorisé à voir sa famille. » Le vieil homme se tourna afin de regarder l'autre garçon orphelin en dehors de Harry. Neville regardait par la fenêtre, ne bougeant pas, et ne semblant pas prêter attention. « Neville. »

Il dut à nouveau répéter le nom du garçon avant qu'il ne se tourne pour l'observer, un regard perdu inscrit sur son visage. Alors que Harry était dans la même situation, lui, au moins avait les Weasley a aller voir, tandis que pour lui, il ne lui restait personne en dehors des quelques cousins distants qu'il avait à peine rencontré auparavant. Le maître des potions se rapprocha de lui et lui passa un bras sur les épaules. « Si tu le veux, nous pouvons contacter un de tes cousins pour qu'il vienne te voir. » Le garçon secoua sa tête, cela ne serait pas pareil, et il n'avait aucun souhait de ressentir leur pitié. L'homme lui fit un petit sourire. « Et bien, tu aimerais alors peut-être aller à Greenstead avec Bill ? »

La tête du garçon se releva brusquement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise. Bill, qui ne savait rien là-dessus, leva simplement un sourcil, attendant de voir ce que cela voulait dire. Il savait que Greenstead accueillait les plus grands laboratoires de recherche en botanique, possédant des centaines de serres rattachées à sa propriété, mais il n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle ils devraient y aller.

Neville fut à peine capable de contenir son excitation face à cette nouvelle. « A Greenstead ? Vraiment ? »

Severus eut un petit sourire. « Le directeur a dit que le professeur Sprout avait besoin de plusieurs nouveaux échantillons pour ses cours, mais qu'elle n'avait pas le temps d'aller elle-même à Greenstead au milieu de l'année scolaire. Albus a pensé que tu aimerais peut-être y aller, il s'est ainsi arrangé pour que tu rencontres le professeur Hyder, qui est l'un des meilleurs chercheurs dans son domaine. Il te montrera les lieux, et tu voudras alors peut-être lui montrer tes découvertes concernant les plantes de la Forêt. Sans lui dire où tu les as eu, bien sûr. »

Le visage empli de plaisir, Neville acquiesça avec énergie. Il avait toujours rêvé d'aller dans ce centre de recherches, et il était sûr que le maître des potions avait quelque chose à voir avec ce voyage. Il se leva rapidement et serra l'autre homme contre lui, qui le lui rendit avec chaleur. Les autres adolescents souriaient de soulagement, se sentant mal face à leur manque de prévoyance. Bill, de son côté, haussa légèrement des épaules. Il aurait aimé que quelqu'un lui demande son avis d'abord, mais en voyant le visage de Neville, il laissa filer. Après tout, il aurait aussi dit oui.

-----

Le jour suivant, Ron fut le premier à se lever, à sa grande surprise. Il était nerveux, Kingsley lui avait dit qu'il ne verrait pas uniquement sa mère et son père, mais aussi la plupart de ses frères et sœur. Percy ne serait pas là cependant, Bill lui avait dit qu'il y avait eu une altercation entre leurs parents et le garçon, et depuis, Percy n'avait pas été en contact avec sa famille. Ron était un peu triste, c'était son frère après tout, mais il ne pouvait pas dire que cela le surprenait. L'autre personne manquante sera Ginny. Elle était encore à l'école et pouvait difficilement manquer un jour de cours sans soulever quelques questions.

Il réfléchissait au sujet de Percy depuis environ une demi-heure lorsqu'il fut rejoint par Neville. L'autre garçon était encore dans ses pyjamas et se servit immédiatement une tasse de thé avant de faire un signe de tête au roux.

« Bonjour, tu t'es levé de bonne heure. »

Ron grogna, faisant ainsi sourire Neville.

« Nerveux ? »

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel et acquiesça. « Ouais, ma mère va être complètement folle. »

Neville eut un petit sourire. « Je suis sûr que malgré ça, tu es impatient de la voir. »

Ron acquiesça, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. « Ouais, elle peut être autoritaire et très protectrice, mais, c'est toujours ma mère, tu sais ? »

Une lueur triste apparut dans les yeux de l'autre garçon. « Ouais je sais. »

Une petite tape sur le bras de Neville l'éloigna de ses sombres pensées. « Est-ce que tu vas bien, face à ce sujet, Nev ? »

L'autre garçon haussa des épaules et eut un petit sourire. « Je vais bien, la douleur de la perte de mes parents est toujours là, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'étais seul. Je vous ai tous, vous êtes mes frères et sœurs, et nous avons tous Severus. Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a organisé ma sortie. »

Ron acquiesça. « C'est plus que probable. »

Neville regarda le fond de sa tasse. « Je vais bien, en fait, je pense personnellement que c'est plus dur pour Harry que pour moi. »

Ron cligna des yeux, les levant vers l'autre garçon, un froncement déformant son visage. « Harry sera avec nous. »

Neville leva légèrement une main. « Ne le prend pas mal, Ron, je suis sûr que tes parents seront heureux de voir également Harry, mais cela ne change pas le fait que ce sont tes parents. Severus a organisé ce voyage spécialement pour moi, toi et les autres allez voir vos propres familles, mais Harry va devoir passer derrière toi. Je pense que cela sera sans doute plus difficile que de ne pas être du tout là. » Voyant le froncement de sourcils de Ron, Neville lui tapota le bras. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, peut-être que j'ai tord, mais je pense que c'est ce que je ressentirai. Je te conseillerais seulement d'essayer d'inclure Harry autant que tu le peu aujourd'hui, tu sais comment il est, s'il pense qu'il est une gêne, il va se retirer et s'assoir dans le plus petit coin qu'il pourra trouver afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. »

Une voix les rejoignit de l'entrée. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Neville, je ne lui permettrais pas de se cacher. »

Les deux garçons regardèrent Hermione, ayant enfilé des vêtements moldus. Elle marcha vers leurs côtés, s'asseyant ensuite à côté de Neville. « Vous vous êtes levés tous les deux de bonne heure. »

Ron haussa des épaules. « J'étais bien trop nerveux pour dormir plus, je ne faisais que remuer dans mon lit, essayant de trouver une position confortable, mais cela ne servait à rien, donc j'ai décidé que je ferai aussi bien de me lever. »

La fille acquiesça, comprenant. Elle avait lu dans sa chambre durant les deux dernières heures, donc elle savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Se tournant vers leur ami, elle tapota doucement sa main. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Harry, Neville, nous garderons un œil sur lui. En plus, cela me surprendrait si Severus ne venait pas à un moment pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Cet homme est encore plus protecteur envers vous deux, il ne permettrait pas à Harry de venir avec nous s'il pensait que cela lui ferait du mal. »

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent, des sourires un peu amusés dansant sur leurs visages. Ron était sur le point de faire un commentaire, mais ils entendirent des voix s'approcher. Sur un regard silencieux, ils laissèrent filer le sujet.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est JKR ou Polaris sauf la traduction

-----

**Chapitre 38**

-----

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient rassemblés devant la grande cheminée accompagnés de Remus et Kingsley. Bill était déjà parti pour réunir sa famille et les ramener dans une maison sûre, alors que Dumbledore s'occuperait de ramener les Granger à leur destination. Lorsqu'ils seront arrivés, Fawkes viendra pour signaler que tout est prêt et ils partiront. Ron faisait des va-et-vient, nerveux, il essayait de trouver les mots justes à dire à ses parents, surtout à sa mère, lorsqu'il les verra en premier. Hermione, alors qu'elle ne semblait pas être nerveuse, jouait avec sa jupe, un signe certain laissant transparaître qu'elle n'était pas aussi calme qu'elle l'aimerait.

Harry les regarda, mi-amusé mi-inquiet. Un peu plus tôt ce matin, il avait discuté avec Severus, pensant qu'il serait sans doute mieux s'il restait au Manoir. Après tout, il avait l'impression de s'incruster dans un moment familial. Le maître des potions lui avait jeté un regard noir, d'une telle façon que Harry se souvint alors pourquoi l'homme le terrifiait auparavant. Après un regard, Snape lui dit clairement qu'il y allait, puisqu'il ne voulait pas faire face à la colère de Madame Weasley, si elle ne voyait pas Harry en même temps que son fils. Ron et Hermione avait été d'accord avec l'homme dès qu'ils eurent entendu ce que leur ami avait pensé. Finalement, le problème se résolut lorsque Hermione, voyant que Harry avait encore des doutes, avait fait des yeux de chien battu et lui avait dit qu'elle aurait vraiment besoin de son soutien. Harry poussa un petit ricanement, se rappelant de ce souvenir. Même s'il savait qu'elle l'avait manipulé, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire non quand elle faisait une telle expression.

Harry fut sortit de ses pensées lorsque la voix de Hermione brisa le silence.

« Ron ! Assois-toi ou ta mère va te voir avec un joli cocard ! »

Le grand garçon roux arrêta ses mouvements et cligna des yeux vers elle ; son cerveau semblait essayer de comprendre ce que la fille venait de dire. Harry secoua sa tête et essaya d'étouffer son rire. Par chance, ce fut ce moment que choisit Fawkes pour apparaître dans un éclair de lumière, faisant sursauter Hermione, comme si quelque chose l'avait mordu. Harry et les deux adultes suivirent et s'approchèrent de la cheminée. Kingsley fit un sourire aux enfants.

« Laissez-moi y aller en premier, et donnez-moi cinq minutes. Je pense que cela sera mieux s'ils sont au moins prêts pour ça. »

Hermione bougea nerveusement. « Cela peut être une bonne idée, mais Bill n'a-t-il pas déjà fait ça ? »

L'Auror chauve leva un sourcil. « Peux-tu l'imaginer en train de dire quelque chose comme ça à sa mère ? Complètement incapable de fournir des détails ? Je pense que Bill est un brave garçon, mais pas aussi brave que ça. »

Ron laissa échapper un ricanement, puisqu'il savait exactement ce que l'autre homme voulait dire. Sa mère pouvait être terrifiante lorsqu'elle n'avait pas de réponses claires. Après avoir fait un signe aux adolescents, en leur rappelant d'attendre cinq minutes, Kingsley entra dans la cheminée, se dirigeant alors vers le salon de la maison sûre. Toute l'attention fut portée sur lui, à l'instant où il sortit de la cheminée.

Molly et Arthur se levèrent de leurs sièges, allant l'accueillir.

« Salut, Kingsley. » Après avoir serré la main d'Arthur et embrassé Molly sur la joue, la femme se tourna vers le couple plus jeune.

« David, Ashley, voici Kingsley Schakebolt ; c'est l'un des Aurors travaillant main dans la main avec le Directeur Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas si vous avez eu la chance de le rencontrer auparavant. »

L'homme, qui ressemblait un peu à Hermione, fit un signe de tête à l'Auror et alla lui serrer la main. « Oui, nous nous sommes rencontrés après la disparition des enfants. »

Un silence pensant s'installa dans la pièce après ses mots. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'était remis de la disparition des enfants. Bill bougeait nerveusement, regardant Kingsley. Molly, ne remarquant pas le regard, secoua sa tête, essayant de se débarrasser de ses pensées douloureuses.

« Alors, avez-vous une idée de notre présence ici ? Bill nous a dit que Dumbledore souhaitait que nous rencontrions quelqu'un. » En regardant son fils ainé, elle ajouta. « Il n'en a d'ailleurs pas dit grand-chose. »

Kingsley eut un léger sourire alors que le rouquin bougeait nerveusement sous le regard sévère de sa mère. « Ne le blâmes pas, Molly. On lui a ordonné de ne le dire à personne, pas avant que vous soyez tous là. Il n'était pas sûr de parler dans des lieus non sécurisés. »

Arthur soupira ; parfois il était si fatigué de tous ses secrets. « Donc, je suppose que cela à quelque chose à voir avec Vous-Savez-Qui ? »

L'Auror pencha sa tête légèrement. « Pas vraiment, mais si l'information venait à sortir d'ici, il y aurait des problèmes. Tant qu'ils restent cachés, nous avons un avantage sur Voldemort, qu'il ne pourrait jamais deviner. »

Arthur et Molly échangèrent des regards curieux en voyant la lueur satisfaite dans les yeux de l'Auror. La femme croisa ses bras et lui envoya un regard exaspéré. « Est-ce que tu vas nous dire bientôt qui est cette mystérieuse personne ? »

Entendant la cheminée prenant vie derrière lui, l'homme sourit et secoua sa tête. « Je suppose que vous allez le voir par vous-même. »

Se mettant sur le côté, il vit apparaître une silhouette de femme dans la pièce. Il l'aida à sortir hors de la cheminée, tout en regardant les réactions des personnes rassemblées dans la pièce. Son attention fut attirée par Ashley et David. Une curiosité polie s'était très lentement transformée en une reconnaissance frappante. La mère d'Hermione tremblait alors que ses yeux essayaient de convaincre son esprit que ce qu'il voyait était la réalité. Une main de David vint la stabiliser, mais un regard rapide vers son mari lui montra que le sien était toujours fixé sur la fille.

La jeune fille se plaça sur le côté et regarda l'espoir croitre dans les yeux des autres, se transformant en certitude lorsque le feu monta à nouveau et qu'un rouquin entra dans la pièce.

Molly, ne sachant pas comment réagir, s'écroula dans son siège alors que son cœur essayait de convaincre sa tête de ce qu'elle voyait. Au moment où le jeune était entré dans la pièce, elle avait su avec certitude que c'était son petit garçon. Mais, son esprit lui disait que c'était impossible. Arthur posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, et sans retirer ses yeux des deux adolescents, s'adressa à l'Auror.

« Kingsley ? »

La voix du roux se cassa avec incertitude, emplie d'émotions, et l'Auror savait qu'il ne voulait pas prononcer sa question, par peur de la réponse. Il savait qu'il était temps d'intervenir, donc, le chauve bougea légèrement, attirant l'attention des adultes sur lui, même si certains ne le voulaient vraiment pas. Kingsley les regarda, se demandant ce qu'il devait leur dire, mais finalement, il choisit la chose la plus simple, qu'il comprendrait directement.

« C'est bon, c'est vraiment eux. »

Les mots avait agi comme un contre-sort. Molly sauta hors de son siège et se jeta sur le plus jeune garçon, qui, ayant anticipé sa réaction, passa rapidement ses bras autour de son cou, enfonçant sa tête dans son épaule, cherchant le réconfort qu'il avait manqué durant ses derniers mois.

Comprenant finalement ce qui arrivait, Ashley fit la seule chose que son esprit dépassé pouvait faire à ce moment-là, et éclata en sanglots. Hermione, qui s'était tenue silencieuse jusqu'à ce moment, tomba immédiatement à genoux devant elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Ne pleures pas, maman, c'est bon tout va bien. »

Personne en dehors de Kingsley ne vit le feu devenir vert à nouveau, et qu'un autre jeune homme entra dans la pièce. Harry, voyant les gens émotionnellement chargés s'embrassant, se dirigea vers une fenêtre et commença à regarder dehors. Voir ses amis à un moment comme celui-ci lui donnait l'impression d'être un intrus, et il décida donc de rester loin et seul pour le moment, essayant d'ignorer la solitude qui l'emplissait. Kingsley alla silencieusement à ses côtés et s'adossa contre le mur, essayant de montrer au garçon son soutien. Il savait que cela devait être difficile pour lui d'être là, et il savait également qu'exprimer ses inquiétudes ne ferait qu'énerver un peu plus le garçon. Donc, l'Auror resta silencieux aux côtés de Harry, son regard allant du garçon aux deux familles réunies. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Remus, qui fut le dernier à rentrer dans la pièce. Le loup-garou passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry, laissant au garçon le soin de se souvenir qu'il n'était pas seul.

Cela prit à Arthur environ dix minutes pour finalement démêler sa femme de son plus jeune fils. Lorsque la femme recula finalement, reniflant un peu dans son mouchoir, Arthur saisit les épaules de son fils et croisa son regard. Les yeux bleu clair regardèrent l'autre homme calmement, l'invitant à parler, mais Arthur resta silencieux. Il essayait de retrouver le fils qu'il avait perdu dans les yeux de Ron, mais son fils avait changé. Disparu l'enfant insouciant qu'il avait été il y a des mois, à sa place se tenait un jeune homme fort, un jeune homme qu'il serait fier d'appeler son fils. Souriant un peu, il prit Ron dans ses bras et le serra très fort.

« Bon retour, Fils »

Ron ferma ses yeux avec force pour empêcher les larmes de couler à nouveau. Il s'était mentalement préparé à cette rencontre émotionnelle avec sa mère, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça de son père. Il n'avait jamais été très proche de lui. En fait, aucun de ses frères et sœur ne l'étaient vraiment. Arthur avait trop durement travaillé et n'avait pas eu la chance de passer beaucoup de temps à la maison. Ils savaient tous que l'homme s'inquiétait pour eux, mais il n'avait pas eu la chance de le dire à voix haute.

Hermione et David s'étaient relevés du sol et se tenaient maintenant assis à côté d'Ashley. Les deux parents tenaient ses mains fermement, la questionnant très rapidement sur sa santé, malgré le fait qu'elle essayait de les rassurer, et donc que tout allait bien.

Ils furent surpris lorsque Molly, qui était en train de sécher ses larmes, aperçut finalement le troisième adolescent.

« Harry ! »

Le garçon eut à peine le temps de se retourner avant de se retrouver dans une embrassade. Remus eut un petit sourire et recula de quelques pas, il savait que l'autre femme ne l'avait même pas vu. Hermione et Ron se regardèrent avec culpabilité. Malgré les paroles de soutien de Neville de ce matin, ils avaient complètement oublié leur ami lorsqu'ils furent finalement réunis avec leurs parents. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être heureuse de l'exubérance de Molly. C'était exactement ce dont Harry avait besoin pour ne pas se sentir comme un étranger.

Harry d'un autre côté se tenait très silencieux, aimant le câlin, mais pas suffisamment à l'aise pour le rendre à la femme. Il jeta un œil à Ron, voulant s'assurer que son ami n'aurait aucun problème avec ça, mais son ami parlait à voix basse avec son père. Après quelques minutes il recula doucement et fut heureux lorsque la rouquine le libéra, il commençait vraiment à se sentir mal à l'aise, surtout face à la force de ses émotions. Arthur s'était dirigé vers eux avec Ron, tapotant alors doucement son épaule, lui souriant en guise d'accueil. Puis il prit sa femme par le coude, la guidant doucement vers le canapé. C'était bon de voir les enfants, mais alors qu'il sentait qu'il pouvait être euphorique encore à tout moment, le temps était venu de demander des réponses.

Hermione, voyant que Harry et Ron n'étaient plus avec Molly et Arthur, se leva, et entraina ses parents avec elle. Tous les trois allèrent vers les deux adolescents, la sorcière souriant.

« Maman, papa, j'aimerai que vous rencontriez mes meilleurs amis, Ron et Harry. »

Ils se serrèrent tous la main et échangèrent quelques mots, mais il était clair que l'attention des Granger était totalement focalisée sur leur fille. Hermione haussa légèrement des épaules, et envoya un sourire d'excuses aux deux garçons. Harry était sur le point de la rassurer lorsqu'Arthur parla, assit au côté de sa femme.

« Je pense que je parle également au nom de David et Ashley lorsque que je dis que j'aimerai savoir comment les enfants ont survécu. »

Ces mots ramenèrent tout le groupe à la réalité, et tous s'assirent, prêt à entendre les enfants. S'accordant silencieusement, Hermione commença à parler, essayant de leur faire comprendre tout ce qui leur est arrivé durant ses derniers mois.

Cela prit pratiquement trois heures à Hermione pour tout expliquer afin que les adultes soient satisfaits. Ou plutôt que les Weasley le soient, elle savait que ses parents n'avaient pas compris la plupart des choses qu'elle avait dites. Elle devrait revenir là-dessus avec eux, mais cela importait peu, elle avait maintenant la chance de pouvoir leur parler autant qu'elle le voulait, et de finalement dire les choses qu'elle pensait ne plus être capable de dire à nouveau.


End file.
